Entre rêve et réalité
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Quand tout se mélange et qu'on confond illusion et réalité, c'est problématique. Puis cette question se pose; doit-on céder à la tentation ou la rejeter sans préavis? ...Zoro, essaie de résoudre le problème. [Le rating est mis à jour à chaque chapitre. D'autres informations à l'intérieur, en faite le mieux c'est d'y faire un tour!]
1. Révision

**Bonjour.**

Incroyable mais vrai. Je crois bien que c'est mon travail de cet été qui me donne autant d'inspiration..., ou alors ce sont les conversations que j'ai avec mes amis, toutes aussi palpitantes les unes que les autres. ...Je ne sais pas.  
Enfin, trêve de bavardage parce qu'après ce qui va suivre, je vais vous dire d'autres petites choses. Mais pour l'heure, les recommandations.

* * *

**Rating**: M -_Je commence fort, oui. C'est pour intéresser le lecteur-_.** /!\** LEMON** /!\**

**Pairing**: Zoro x Law -_Une fois obsédé, c'est terminé_-. mais pas que.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est a Oda, moi je les emprunte pour mon plaisir personnel et le votre.

**Résumé**: Notre conscient et notre subconscient, sont deux choses bien distinguent pourtant, elles se rejoignent parfois pour nous dire des choses bien précises. Mais, est-ce que notre corps est prêt a entendre ce que notre esprit veut dire!? ... ...Non!

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Révision.**

* * *

**_ Cervicale, clavicule, sternum… .**

Des doigts glissent, jouent sur un squelette humain et examine adroitement chaque partie du corps.  
Sa main habile fait frissonner son cobaye mais il fait semblant de ne rien remarquer.  
Lui, la seule chose dont il a besoin, s'est d'étudier.  
Dans son appartement, au milieu de la pièce et avec son « exercice », il est sûr qu'il peut obtenir une bonne note s'il « étudie » bien.

**_ Côtes, vertèbres lombaires et thoraciques, omoplates… .**

Ses doigts s'activent et s'emmêlent. Il ne remarque pas le trouble de son ami _–qui n'en n'est pas un- _et continue d'effleurer cette peau qui n'a rien demandé.  
Assis sur ce tabouret et scruté à la loupe, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande.  
Quand il avait proposé « ses services » pour obtenir des informations, il s'était attendu à tout sauf peut-être à ça.

**_ Trapèze, deltoïde, biceps, triceps. …Pectoraux et les grands droits.**

Son œil de lynx ne lâche rien. Il étudie à la perfection la composition de ce corps face au sien.  
Ses mains aiment vagabonder et ses prunelles scruter.  
Pourquoi avoir demandé à cet individu ce genre de chose !? …Seulement parce qu'il est arrivé au même instant que sa réflexion.

**_ Grand dorsal, oblique et ici, nous avons les hanches. Tu es très bien proportionné… .**

L'apprenti chirurgien continue son aventure sur le corps parfaitement fait selon lui et agitant toujours ses doigts sur les côtes frémissantes de son hôte, il relève la tête.  
Il vient de remarquer quelque chose. Une chose qui l'intrigue et qui le fait sourire.  
Observant les iris rouges qui ne le lâchent pas depuis tout à l'heure, Trafalgar se convainc d'une chose.  
D'une chose tout à fait exacte ou tout à fait fausse.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, kannibal-ya~ !? …Et, appelle-moi, senpai.**

**_ …Bien sûr que non, L-Law-senpai. Je…, j'aimerais juste…euh, quand vas-tu me répondre !?**

Un sourire _–ou plutôt un rictus_- se dessine sur les lèvres du médecin et s'approchant d'un peu plus près, ledit Law se retrouve entre de longues jambes.  
Continuant de suivre les lignes de ces muscles saillant, l'ébène relève son regard et épie un visage qui –_normalement_- devrait être plus sur la défensive.

**_ Tu voulais connaitre –si j'me rappelle bien, les zones sensibles que nous pouvons tous avoir, c'est bien ça !? Pour ça, j'ai besoin de connaitre ton but. …Tes canines sont incroyables.**

De son index, il se permet de toucher et d'examiner.  
Le corps de Bartolomeo –_lui_- est semble-t-il tétanisé et défaillant. Il ne sait pas qu'elle réaction adopter. Qu'elle attitude avoir.  
On l'avait prévenu. Demander une chose à Trafalgar Law, c'est à ces risques et périls. Il comprend mieux maintenant.  
Mais…, il se dit aussi qu'il est un ami de Luffy et qu'il l'a lui-même jugé digne de confiance et d'intérêt.

**_ Ouvre la bouche. …Incroyable, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça sur un humain. Sinon, pour quelles occasions !?**

Ses mains reviennent du côté de la mâchoire et du cou. Des épaules et des bras _–dénudé de tout vêtement_- et tout ça, déstabilisé le pauvre rookie –_complètement fou-_ pour le coup.  
Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, le vert ne comprend pas le sourire du médecin et encore moins ses mains qui vagabondent partout.  
Mais…, il est obligé de se laisser faire, il lui a permis cette chose en échange d'informations qu'il n'a toujours pas reçu.

**_ Pour…, pour soumettre quelqu'un. **

La conversation devenait-elle de plus en plus intéressante ou alors est-elle tout simplement dévergondée et pècheresse.  
Les aciers se relèvent, les mains s'arrêtent et une langue passe entre deux lèvres fines et souriantes.  
Le « presque » médecin reprend son exploration, s'éloigne des jambes qui l'entouraient et se glisse derrière le corps de son cadet.  
Des conseils en cette matière, ce n'était pas sa spécialité mais il est certain de pouvoir l'aider.  
De toute façon, il n'a pas réellement le choix. Son statut de docteur l'oblige à connaitre ce genre de choses factices et dénués de sens.  
Dans le dos de Bartolomeo, il s'approche, soupir sur la nuque rougissante et murmure à une oreille bien réceptive.  
Sa voix se fait si sensuel à l'instant que l'autre ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

**_ Cela dépend des personnes, je vais donc te donner les « trucs » qui fonctionnent sur la plupart des spécimens. …Généralement, l'oreille peut être une zone érogène. Un souffle, une morsure sur le lobe fait son effet. Ensuite, la nuque est aussi très sensible au toucher.**

Ses paroles sont suivit de gestes. …Ce n'est pas prémédité –_ou pas_-, simplement pour illustrer ses propos –_c'est ce qu'il se dit_-.  
Son souffle parcours la peau blanche du kannibal.  
La bouche s'approche d'un épiderme frissonnant et goute pour la première fois sans savoir pourquoi. Pour prouver à l'autre ses théories.  
Parce qu'il a aussi envie de se venger d'une certaine personne qui l'a laissé sans dire un mot.  
Donc pour ce noiraud, s'amuser ne peut plus faire de mal à personne.  
Il se fiche un peu que ses lèvres touchent cette peau et puis, il a un cours à donner même s'il ne va pas se faire rémunérer pour ça.

**_ Est-ce que ça fonctionne sur toi !? …La jugulaire peut être aussi très réceptive en la mordant ou en la léchant tout en caressant le torse ou la poitrine en douceur.**

Law imite sa parole et continue de mordre la peau qu'il a à sa portée.  
Toujours dans son dos, il tripote sans gêne le torse du vert et le pince à certains endroits stratégiques.  
La pièce se réchauffe et Bartolomeo ne sait pas s'il doit repousser son « professeur » ou non.  
Après tout, il apprend des choses. D'une étrange manière mais, il commence à comprendre comment approcher les autres.  
Il sursaute cependant quand une main descend sur son abdomen. Est-ce dans la leçon !?  
Il devrait peut-être l'arrêter parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir d'ennui.

**_ …Law-senpai, est-ce que… hn, je crois avoir compris.**

Le tabouret bascule, le vert fait un demi-tour sans bouger et se retrouve face à l'étudiant en médecine.  
L'ébène continue de laisser son rictus sur ses lèvres et gardant ses mains sur l'épaule de son cadet, il attend une vraie explication.  
La leçon est-elle déjà terminée ou non !?  
Son visage près de celui du rookie, il remonte ses doigts jusqu'à une mâchoire marquée et rougissante.

**_ Tu sais, la leçon peut continuer. …T'es du genre à être à mon gout, kannibal-ya~.**

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas répliquer normalement !? Il ne sait pas.  
Généralement, il a un tempérament de feu avec lequel il peut répondre en toutes circonstances et là, pas moyen.  
Tout ça pourquoi !? Parce que Trafalgar est le seul qui peut l'aider et le seul qui lui parle sans faux-semblant.  
Le visage emprisonné, ses iris rouges restent encrés dans ceux aciers du futur médecin et sentant ses pulsations s'accélérer, il a du mal à trouver ses mots.  
Surtout quand des avant-bras attrapent sa nuque et qu'un nez frôle le sien.

**_ Je…, ça ne serait pas…- il ne faut pas faire ça.**

Quand on dit à Law de ne « pas faire », c'est toujours l'inverse qui se produit. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.  
La phrase est dite mais absolument pas écoutée. Des lèvres en frôlent d'autre, une bouche s'en accapare une autre mais elle n'a pas le même gout.  
Law observe sa proie, le baiser est suivi et de sa langue, il demande l'accès à cet antre inconnu.  
De son index, il accroche une canine ouvre cette bouche qui se laisse faire _–sans trop savoir pourquoi- _ou alors si, parce que Trafalgar Law est obsessionnellement attirant quand il s'y met !  
Le baiser devient entreprenant, une langue se fraie un passage et une porte s'ouvre.  
Un vêtement se pose ainsi qu'un sac mais aucunes voix se fait entendre. L'intrus scrute les lieux et très vite, il se rend près de ce meuble.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel de merde !**

La phrase est colérique et brodée sur des lèvres hargneuses et mordues.  
Continuant de profiter de la bouche qui se débat à présent, Law a reconnu le timbre mais s'en contrefiche.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer vers l'arrière –_où des mains disparaissent de sa taille_- et expulsé d'un corps trop grand pour lui.  
La situation devient effrayante. Bartolomeo se remet petit à petit de « l'attaque », essaie de comprendre pourquoi l'ébène n'est plus aussi et aperçoit un nouveau protagoniste.  
Protagoniste qu'il connait.

**_ Zoro-san ! Je…- je peux tout t'expliquer. **

**_ Laisse-le se méprendre. Que fais-tu ici, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

La chaleur de la pièce n'est plus. Elle est balayée par un grand froid qui gèle tout sur place.  
Le bras tenu avec force par le nouveau venu, Trafalgar attend une réponse et fixe de son œil noir le "grand" chasseur de pirate.  
De son côté, Bartolomeo se remet sur ses jambes et essaie de faire entendre raison à Zoro.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui, Law ! Et toi, dégage d'ici !**

**_ Zoro-sa-, ce n'était rien. Excuse-moi…, je suis désolé.**

**_ Fous-moi le camp, connard.**

Les dents grincent et les doigts resserrent leurs prises.  
Le kannibal préfère donc s'éclipser sans demander son reste et claque la seule porte qui donne accès à cette pièce.  
…Enfin seul et ce n'était peut-être pas pour le mieux.  
Continuant d'agripper le noiraud, il le plaque contre le premier mur venu et le jauge.  
Il le scrute, à envie de l'assassiner et le coince contre cette paroi.  
Il élimine toutes tentatives de fuites et frappe son poing près du visage de l'apprenti docteur.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cet enfoiré, bordel !**

**_ C'est toi qui m'as laissé, il me semble. …Tu es le seul fautif.**

Frappant de nouveau ce mur innocent, le Roronoa attend des explications. Depuis quand l'avait-il « laissé » au juste !?  
Qu'est-ce que lui racontait cet enfoiré !? Il est sur de vouloir le tuer mais avant…, il veut comprendre cette scène qu'il a aperçue.  
Cette putain de scène qui lui harcèle le crâne.

**_ Et quand je t'ai laissé, enfoiré !? Dis-moi. Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça !**

**_ Il y a deux mois. **

Deux mois !? Au moment de son départ !? Il ne comprend pas.  
Zoro fixe les iris arc-en-ciel lunaire de son médecin et essaie d'y voir un mensonge mais rien. Absolument rien ne se montre.  
Crois-t-il vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire !?

**_ J'suis parti parce que je le devais, je ne t'ai jamais laissé ! Tu me trompes et tu trouves une excuse aussi ridicule pour ça !**

**_ Aucun mot. Et tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels Roronoa-ya~ alors oui, je trouve que c'est une excuse suffisante et puis, je n'étais pas occupé de te tromper comme t'aime le croire. **

**_ T'es juste en manque, c'est ça !? …J'pouvais pas te répondre, crétin de Doc' à la manque.**

**_ Parce que tu avais de la bonne compagnie, je présume. Lâche-moi et…, va-t'en. **

Le visage de Trafalgar se détourne. Il ne veut plus de cette discussion. Il a assez parlé et ne veut plus rien entendre.  
Cependant, le vert en a décidé autrement.  
Il est en colère –_ça, il l'est pour sur_- mais, il se sent aussi fautif maintenant. …Comment rattraper son erreur commise inconsciemment.

**_ Si je t'avais répondu, j'aurais immédiatement voulu de revoir Law. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai lu aucun de tes messages. J'me suis seulement focalisé sur ce que je devais faire et ce que j'retrouve m'emmerde vraiment.**

**_ Je t'ai prévenu dans les messages. …Que je pouvais te tromper si tu ne revenais pas. Je t'en ai envoyé des tas de ce genre jusqu'à hier. **

Attrapant le visage du parfait petit chirurgien, un pouce caresse une bouche –_d'après lui : souillé_- et observe ce visage qu'il n'a pu voir depuis deux longs mois.  
Il continue de scruter ce visage si beau, d'accaparer ses iris qui le fuit et parce qu'il n'y tient plus, il scelle ses lèvres à celle de son connard de petit-ami.  
Il le mange. Le savoure. Et le déguste.  
Il se colle à ce corps qui le reconnait sans mal, s'appuie sur ce « presque » docteur et attrape cette langue mesquine et vicieuse.  
Il la marque. La mord. Et l'aspire.  
Ses mains enveloppe le visage du noiraud, descendent et inspectent chaque partie de ce corps chaud, qu'il enserre et resserre.  
Ses paumes arrivent même jusqu'au fessier et il incite –_d'une façon ou d'une autre_- l'étudiant à enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches du sabreur.  
Le baiser est pressé, malade et insuffisant.

"L'étudiant" en chirurgie glisse ses mains dans les cheveux herbeux de son compagnon, agrippe la nuque du Haricot et resserre ses prises multiples.  
Suspendu dans les airs, il est heureux de le revoir mais peut-être qu'une pointe de remords se joue en lui. …Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes –_jamais_- mais là, …non ! Il n'a rien fait !  
Tout est la faute de Roronoa Zoro. C'est lui seul, qui l'a abandonné sans rien dire.  
C'est ce vert qui doit réparer son erreur. C'est lui qui l'a laissé dans la nature sans lui donner d'interdiction ou autre.  
Et sans prévenir, le baiser cesse.  
Zoro, éloigne le visage légèrement halé de son petit-ami et le scrute de nouveau.  
Son cœur bat à cent et il ne sait plus bien s'il doit céder à sa colère ou non. …ça ne serait pas la première fois et puis…, de toute façon, c'est trop tard !  
Il doit le punir d'avoir osé penser le tromper.

**_ Tu as si peu de principe que ça pour vouloir coucher avec le premier venu !?**

**_ …Je- ne vais pas m'excuser. …Je n'ai rien fait.**

Le Roronoa voyage avec son « paquet » jusqu'à la table et le posant dessus –_durement_- il lui fait faire un demi-tour pour qu'il soit face au meuble d'acier.  
Et d'une main habile, il attache les poignets de Law dans son dos.  
L'autre essaie de se débattre. De ne pas se laisser faire mais avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il est déjà prisonnier.

**_ C'est ta punition pour avoir voulu me tromper. **

Un sweat-shirt bleu nuit se fait remonter, des tétons se font maltraiter et allongé sur sa victime, Zoro ne se contrôle plus réellement.  
Il masse les fesses de l'ébène, griffe les mamelons et descend le pantalon –_et boxer_- trop serré pour les faire disparaitre de ce corps la seconde suivante.  
L'action se passe tellement vite que Law ne sait même plus s'il se débat ou s'il a abandonné toute résistance.  
Puis, lui coupant le souffle, le Roronoa pénètre brutalement son compagnon. Seulement un petit « non » a été murmuré, ensuite…, plus rien.  
Plus un souffle ne sort du corps de Trafalgar, il est en apnée.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un à-coup se fasse ressentir du moins.

**_ Ahh non…pas…, pas aussi bru-talement. Ahh~ hn**

Les coups de reins se font en discontinue.  
Le vert mord plus qu'il n'embrasse ce dos offert et relevant légèrement le médecin, il s'enfonce plus profondément en lui.  
Les plaintes continuent et incapable de se délivrer de ses liens, Law subit cet assaut.  
Il ne peut rien contre et se laisse agripper de toutes les manières.

**_ Ça fait mal…non~ …hn…, arr-ête…ahh**

**_ Ça fait mal !? Où ça !? …ça glisse…hum, bien et puis…, han t'aime ça non quand…, ça fait un peu mal.**

De nouveau à demi allongé sur la table qui le soutien, le noiraud perd ses moyens.  
La voix du sabreur près de son oreille est un vrai supplice au même titre que cette verge qui le maltraite.  
Deux longs mois qu'il ne l'a pas entendu ou vu. Huit semaines qu'il n'a pas pu le toucher ou le sentir.  
Soixante-et-un jours sans rien n'avoir de lui. C'était trop long et là, il continue de le torturer.  
C'est injuste. …Ce n'est pas humain.

**_ Ahh…, Zoro~ …hum, t-tou…, touche-moi ! …Je veux jouir.**

Son palpitant est fou. Il résonne dans sa tête tant il bat. Et quand le cœur perd la tête, c'est la tête qui perd le cœur.  
…Il ne sait plus. Il sait juste qu'il a chaud, qu'il veut jouir et sentir l'autre contre sa peau.  
Il en veut encore plus aussi. Il veut le sentir encore plus profondément en lui et l'embrasser.  
Le Roronoa épie le visage rougit de son amant et donne des coups de butoir encore plus prononcé.  
Sa punition est trop douce.  
Le vert, veut faire languir son compagnon et l'entendre supplier. Il veut autre chose aussi et puis, il le trouve tellement beau au bord de l'orgasme qu'il ne peut atteindre.  
Cependant il répond à sa demande et enserre son membre bien droit.  
Il esquisse un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de ce docteur et de nouveau, des cris résonnent dans la pièce.  
Des gémissements plutôt qui essaient de s'étouffer sans succès.

**_ L…, libère mes mains… ahh~ hn… Zoro, laisse-moi j- ….hum~**

**_ Si tu veux q-ue j'te fasse jouir, il y a…mh…, une phrase que j'veux ent-endre d'abord. Law…, t'es si bon !**

Le noiraud pèse les pour et les contre.  
Non en vrai, il ne réfléchit même pas. Il ne sait plus comment faire. Le plaisir, le désir sont tout ce qui le domine et il est prêt à tout pour pouvoir se libérer.  
Il veut juste, sentir encore plus ce sabreur en lui et contre lui. Il veut plus ! Encore.  
Il veut rattraper ces deux mois qu'il a dû passer seul et sans explication.

**_ Je…, suis dés-olé, je hn~ …Zoro~ je ne le referais pluuus han ! …S'te plait…hum ahh !**

Zoro se retire de l'intimité bouillante de son amant et masse ces fesses rebondis et appétissante.  
Il sourit d'entendre ces mots et de voir ce visage criant le péché.  
Le Roronoa ramène légèrement Law à lui, mordille son oreille et susurre des mots volages pour un futur médecin qui ne comprend plus le langage humain.

**_ Tu vois quand tu veux… . Et je suis sûr que tu peux jouir sans que j'te touche. Pour un pervers comme toi, c'est possible pas vrai. …Law~**

Les mains sur les hanches et sa phrase terminée, il pénètre de nouveau le « fauteur de trouble ».  
Appuyé sur la table –_allongé sur celle-ci_-, Trafalgar suis ses mouvements et remue son bassin de manière si perverse qu'il fait perdre la tête à son bourreau.  
Il couine de bonheur –_ou de malheur_-.  
Law imagine les caresses inexistantes sur son corps mais avec ou sans ça, il sait –_il sent, il entend_- la présence du vert et il n'a rien besoin de plus.  
Maintenant, il se laisse volontiers maltraité même si une main_ –n'ayant su se retenir-, _caresse son membre douloureux.

**_ Ahh…, Zoro…~ en-core… …hn hum~**

Les soupirs de Trafalgar s'accentuent davantage.  
Serrant ses poings liés à défaut de pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose, le noiraud continue de suivre les mouvements de son partenaire.  
Il ondule lui-même du bassin et savoir qu'un autre pourrait le voir dans cet état rend fou de rage le sabreur derrière lui.  
Il lui appartient –_c'était un fait_- et si l'autre ne s'en souvient pas, il va se faire une joie de le lui rappeler !  
Naturellement, Law est ce qu'on peut appeler la personnification de la luxure et Zoro ne tient pas plus que ça à perdre ce que tous lui jalouse.  
Affirmant ses coups de reins et serrant cette peau tannée, il continue de marquer son « territoire » et d'embrasser cette colonne face à lui.  
Il écoute les gémissements de l'apprenti médecin, pénètre plus profondément celui-ci et il est persuadé que sa chute est imminente.  
D'ailleurs, lui aussi se sent venir.

C'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que ses coups de butoir s'accélèrent.  
Il marque la peau fine de son amant de ses doigts.  
Agrippe les hanches de celui-ci avec vigueur et Law savoure encore un peu la froideur de cette table qui bientôt ne sera plus.  
Les respirations ne sont plus –_bien trop saccadées_- et les palpitants sont sur le point de lâcher tellement ils battent vite.  
Puis quand, un point sensible est retrouvé pour la énième fois, le chirurgien ne peut s'empêcher de se libérer et de se déverser dans un gémissement sourd.  
Les joues rougies et la bouche entrouverte, il ne sait pas bien où il se trouve et il s'en fout.  
Il continue de donner du plaisir à son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le rejoigne –_bien vite_- et se répande en lui.  
Les mouvements s'arrêtent alors. Seul des bruits d'oxygénation se font entendre et parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait depuis un certain temps, Zoro prend les lèvres de l'ébène en otage.  
Ce n'est pas important si l'air manque, s'ils sont coupés par des poumons en manque d'oxygène, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est : s'embrasser. Encore et encore.

Et pendant que leurs bouches s'occupent, des doigts retirent un lien et des poignets deviennent libres de tout mouvement.  
Retrouvant sa liberté, Trafalgar n'a pas réellement le temps d'en profiter que son être fait un demi-tour sur lui-même pour se faire emporter contre un corps chaud qui glisse contre un mur.  
Très vite, le vert se pose au sol et si lui est encore habillé, ce n'est pas réellement le cas du docteur qui ne porte que son sweat parfaitement débraillé.  
Il est beau ainsi. A califourchon sur son amant et resserré à lui.  
Le son n'est plus. Ils ne prennent plus la peine de se parler puisqu'ils se retrouvent enfin.  
Law enserre continuellement la nuque du sabreur –_respire le parfum si reconnaissable de son amant_- et Zoro garde jalousement la taille fine entre ses doigts et caressent de temps à autre les cuisses dénudés et douces de son petit-ami.  
Il lui a manqué et il est heureux d'être de retour.  
Puis, comme pour contredire le calme ambiant, des mèches de jais au reflet bleuté se relèvent et inspectant ses avant-bras précédemment pris en otage, la parole revient.

**_ Regarde ça ! Je vais avoir des bleus. C'est ta faute Roronoa-ya~ tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.**

**_ Ça te servira de leçon… .**

Leurs iris s'inspectent. Jouent et se combattent.  
L'apprenti médecin agrippe un t-shirt de ses doigts et le tordant dans un sens comme dans l'autre, il n'aime pas cette dernière réplique.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute mais, c'est vrai qu'il a bien aimé ce petit côté sauvage à leur retrouvaille.  
Retrouvaille qu'il ne pensait pas possible.

**_ C'est à cause de toi, Roronoa-ya~. …Tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance pendant deux mois et tu n'as rien fait pour savoir si j'allais bien. …Ne me laisse plus seul comme ça sinon, je finirais par te tromper pour de bon.**

Ce n'était pas une menace…, ou peut-être que si mais pas à proprement parlé.  
En vrai, décrypter les mots du docteur est trop compliqué alors, il ne faut pas s'y attarder.  
Passant une main dans ces cheveux d'ombre, Zoro sourit doucement et niche cette tête sous son menton.  
Il va faire son possible pour ne plus que cette situation réapparaisse.

**_ Promis, je ne partirais plus sans rien dire. …Au final, c'est moi qui suis fou de toi.**

Un rictus se pose sur les lèvres de Law. Un rictus reconnaissable. Celui qu'il emploi à chaque occasion, celui qui lui ressemble parfaitement à dire vrai.  
Et s'il dépose ses lèvres sur celle du vert, le baiser prend vite de l'ampleur.  
Observant les traits –_maintenant détendu_- du bretteur, Trafalgar continue de s'amuser avec cette langue qu'il connait câline.  
Il aime bien le regarder quand ils s'embrassent. Il le trouve « mignon » sans pour autant le dire et l'inverse est également vrai.  
Assis à même le sol, dans cette petite pièce et au milieu de nulle part, ils ne se soucient plus de rien ou presque.  
En vrai, le Roronoa a encore des questions même s'il n'est pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici l'autre !?**

**_ Il m'a demandé un cours particulier. Il voulait connaitre les zones érogènes du corps humain, en échange j'avais le droit de réviser l'anatomie.**

Attrapant les fesses du docteur, les mains de Zoro les massent et donnent de sa frustration.  
Cette phrase est juste pénible a entendre et en même temps avec Law, elle peut être interpréter à double sens.  
C'est surement pour ça que le sabreur demande d'autres explications.

**_ Tu veux dire que t'avais prévu de m'tromper ou alors que tu avais vraiment besoin d'un cobaye !?**

Bougeant une mèche émeraude, Trafalgar prend soin –_sans faire attention_- au visage face à lui et continue de le scruter.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais, il l'avait assez dit –_il en était sur_- donc, impossible pour lui de le répéter.

**_ Je n'ai pas eu de patient depuis longtemps donc il faut que je reste concentré. …Après il m'a demandé de les montrer et j'ai voulu voir ses réactions. Personne ne réagit pareil et je trouve ça très intriguant et puis il n'avait pas l'air contre.**

**_ Crétin. …Ne recommence plus ça, avec personne. Et si on te demande un truc écrit le sur papier.**

Une poigne se refait et un corps est de nouveau resserrer à un autre.  
Légèrement surélevé, Law continue de cajoler semblant de rien le revenant et si un malin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il fait également plaisir au Roronoa.  
Pourquoi !? Aucune explication possible. Il sait juste que l'autre est plus « expérimental » que véritable chirurgien à proprement parlé.

**_ La jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être, d'ailleurs ce n'était qu'une simple expérience. Kannibal-ya~ a surement une autre personne en tête s'il m'a demandé ces conseils, tu ne crois pas.**

Des mains remontent sur un dos couvert d'un long sweat et pinçant les omoplates et les côtes, le petit-pois ne peut réprimer son envie d'embrasser son vis-à-vis.  
Il lui agrippe la nuque et une cuisse. Le dévore de l'intérieur et l'ébène se laisse faire.  
Sa position est parfaite et il peut sans problème stopper son amant si jamais il en a envie.

**_ Conseil ou pas, ne t'approche de personne sauf de moi. Le doc' est à moi et j'vais m'faire un plaisir de le rappeler à tout le monde.**

**_ Fait donc. …Au moins tu auras une occupation. Tu ne devrais pas ranger tes affaires !?**

**_ Je m'occupe de la plus importante là. …Tu m'as manqué… .**

« _Vraiment beaucoup_ » mais cette chose n'est pas dite, simplement fortement pensée.  
Néanmoins, on peut aussi lire cette chose dans les yeux émeraude qui scrutent le visage de Trafalgar et reprenant un baiser –_qu'il mérite_- Zoro ne se détache plus.  
Il garde son précieux paquet entre ses bras et avec sa force, il réussit à se remettre debout et emporter avec lui, le chirurgien.  
Où vont-ils !? Certainement dans la chambre.  
Les mois ne se rattrapent pas si facilement et puis, aucuns des deux n'a l'air contre !

**\O/**

En sueur, le Marimo ouvre grand les yeux et respire difficilement.  
Allongé sur le lit, il essaie de calmer son cœur puis observant les lieux, il secoue la tête.  
Un rêve ! C'était un rêve ou un cauchemar. …Il ne sait pas, quoiqu'il en soit ce rêve-cauchemar l'a chamboulé et…, merde excité !  
Parce que quand il soulève sa couette qui le cache encore par endroit et qu'il découvre son érection, cela ne laisse aucun doute possible.  
S'asseyant sur le bord de sa couchette, il aperçoit aussi a grande peine la cause de son tourment tranquillement endormit et emmitouflé dans les draps.  
Merde c'était quoi ça ! Pourquoi un truc comme ça !? Pis…, il n'a pas reconnu les lieux dans son rêve.  
Il n'a aucune idée « d'où il pouvait bien être » et…, fait chier pourquoi rêver de l'autre Doc' !?  
Appuyant sur sa verge encore bien éveillé, il détourne le regard quand…, il ne peut pas rester à côté de lui.  
Et puis, il était tellement indécent dans son rêve ! Tellement excitant et soumis que le bretteur a du mal à s'en remettre ! …C'est aussi la première fois qu'il fantasme sur quelqu'un.  
Et puis, pourquoi l'autre qu'il n'a rencontré que deux/trois fois était de la partie !? …ça l'énerve, il ne veut plus y penser ! …Pas moyen d'avoir rêvé un truc du genre.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors oui, au début j'avais pensé à un UA mais..., je ne crois pas m'être senti très à l'aise dans le domaine. Je ne sais pas si c'est un tort ou non mais bon, je vais pas écrire ce que je ne peux pas . logique, je crois!

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la régularité des posts, j'essayerais de le faire une fois par semaine (le jour, je ne sais pas encore, j'essayerais de la terminer aussi .) et j'espère que vous serez nombreux et nombreuses à suivre les aventures de Zoro Roronoa, chasseur de pirate à ses heures perdues (ou devrais-je dire, chasseur d'un pirate en particulier) ! ^-^

Je vous attends et j'espère que vous aimez et aimerez !

**L.**

_ps:_ _Ah et oui, on peut dire que je "rentre" directement dans le vif du sujet._


	2. Docteur, j'ai un problème !

Bien le bonjour !

Un nouveau chapitre vient de voir le jour. J'espère que cela vous éclairera un peu plus sur le sujet traité.  
on pourrait croire en plus de ça, que mes chapitres sont en vrac mais non, c'est intentionnel! Par contre si cela vous dérange dite-le, j'arrangerais cette chose!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating**: Euh..., T je pense ou M à vous de juger.

**Pairing**: Pour l'instant ça ne change pas.

**Résumé:** Une journée ordinaire sur le Sunny après une semaine de rêve "sucré".

**Note**: Les chapitres se calmeront avec le temps. Pour l'instant, c'est la mise en place des décors, des sujets...etc. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas forcément le début, la suite pourra peut-être vous faire changer d'avis ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**02_** _Docteur, j'ai un problème._

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

_Récupérant le Marimo dans les débris du champ de bataille, celui-ci se fait amener sur le Sunny.  
Allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas Chopper qui le découpe et le recoud mais Trafalgar Law.  
Pourquoi !? Simplement parce que le Tanuki s'occupe déjà du chapeau de paille en sale état.  
A demi-conscient le bretteur observe tout, épie les mouvements et distingue sans problème les mains du docteur qui l'auscultent.  
Crachant du sang, quelque chose appuie sur ces épaules et si une voix le prévient d'une chose, il se sent partir.  
La dernière chose dont il se souvient : Deux yeux sombres penchés sur lui.  
Et la première chose qu'il aperçoit quand il se réveille !? …Exactement la même chose. Deux orbes gris._

… **.**

La nuit a été mauvaise.  
Pas à cause de quelconques hallucinations –_ou juste un peu_- mais bel et bien parce qu'il ne peut plus dormir depuis près d'une semaine à cause de ses démons qui se posent en surface la nuit.  
Il a réussi à se rendormir –_difficilement_- mais un mal de crâne persiste. …Tout ça pourquoi !? Parce qu'il ne peut stopper ses rêves –_ou cauchemar_- que son subconscient lui donne.  
Sortant de sa couche, il est le dernier dans les lieux et c'est sans doute pour le mieux. Il n'aurait pas eu la force d'affronter son « cauchemar » directement.  
D'ailleurs, c'est le nouveau surnom qu'il a trouvé pour ce chirurgien. Il trouve que « Cauchemar » lui va à ravir.  
Passant son kimono et baillant une dernière fois son sommeil perdu, le bretteur sort des dortoirs et se dirige vers la cuisine. Ne pas dormir lui a donné faim.  
Oui, il doit chasser ses pensées mais, elles courent depuis trop longtemps. Elles l'angoissent depuis près d'une semaine et tout ça pourquoi !? Parce qu'il passe plus de temps avec le médecin qu'avec ses propres nakamas !  
Et pourquoi ça !? Parce qu'il se trouve que Law le soigne à la place d'un tanuki absent sans comprendre.

Claquant la porte de colère, il évite une cuillère en bois lancée par le chef et comme si rien ne s'était passé, il prend place à la droite de son capitaine.  
Il ne fait attention à rien n'y personne –_le matin, il ne parle pas_- et en silence, il se sert un croissant et du café bouillant.  
Personne ne doit l'emmerder aujourd'hui. C'est hors de question. Il ne veut pas…, juste pas être enquiquiné ou malmené.  
Et si par malheur cette chose doit arriver, son adversaire ne s'en remettra pas.  
Des tas de voix lui viennent aux oreilles, celle de Luffy en premier et les autres par la suite. ça bourdonne comme un mauvais bruit et il grogne de cette chose.  
D'ailleurs, jamais il n'a vu une table aussi animée et tout ça à cause de quoi !? De deux autres intrus venus sur le bateau. Et…, observant ce fait, il se dit qu'il n'a toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question.  
Quand vont-ils partir !? L'un ne peut pas certes mais l'autre…, son bateau est juste derrière avec son équipage !  
Et puis, ce n'est pas qu'ils gênent mais…, ils sont gênant.  
Croquant dans son repas, aucun mot ne sort de la bouche du sabreur et sans comprendre pourquoi –_en attrapant un autre croissant-_ il lève les yeux.

Il lève les yeux et ce petit-pois tombe nez à nez avec cet ébène qu'il ne veut absolument pas croiser.  
Depuis ses maudits rêves, il n'a que des idées étranges qui tournent en boucle. Des pensées qu'il ne peut dire à haute-voix. Et des images salaces qui lui tordent le ventre.  
Law n'a pas encore revêtu son habituel chapeau et si ses mèches voltent sans rien faire, Roronoa ne voit que son visage criant des obscénités.  
Et au plus les jours passent, au plus ça s'envenime. Sa tête ne pense plus droit depuis et…, déjà qu'il n'était pas très « intelligent » là, on peut carrément le prendre pour un pervers haut gradé.  
Alors il détourne le regard et l'évite.  
Il n'en peut plus et il ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi il rêve de ce genre de chose avec le docteur.  
Pourquoi lui et pas un autre !? Il n'est pas en manque qu'il sache. Alors, pourquoi voir ce noiraud !?  
C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de se demander et contre son avis, des picotements se posent sur ses joues. Pourquoi Trafalgar doit-il le dévisager !?  
C'est chiant et emmerdant ! Et le pire, c'est que Zoro peut sentir ce regard métallisé sur sa personne et il aimerait que l'autre arrête ça.

**_ Lâche-moi !**

**_ Hé bien, le Marimo est de mauvaise humeur. Contrarié de ne plus être la seule algue sur le bateau, c'est bien ça !?**

Qui l'embête !? Personne d'autre que son propre capitaine et le cuistot. D'ailleurs pour seule réponse à cette réplique emmerdante, il lui lance un regard des plus meurtriers que l'autre prend avec le sourire.  
Maintenant, le Roronoa veut frapper son rival de toujours –_pour s'apaiser et pour le faire taire_- et peut-être aussi qu'il veut faire ça lentement.  
Serrant fortement son bol, il essaie néanmoins d'oublier ce blond et sa face réjouit mais la nouvelle conversation l'énerve.  
Là, toute de suite, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché !

**_ Sanji, encore ! J'ai faim !**

Heureusement, son capitaine le sauve une nouvelle fois.  
Les os de sa main craquent et relevant ses iris, le capitaine des Heart a détourné le sien.  
Un soupir sourd se montre et il sait, il sait que son cœur n'aurait pas supporté un nouvel affrontement. Au mieux, il aurait attrapé et frappé cet ébène même si personne _–même pas le concerné_- aurait compris.  
Il veut l'éviter le temps qu'il oublie tout mais quand il se dit ça, c'est encore pire. La première fois son rêve l'a surpris, la seconde fois il s'est posé des questions –_ou pas_- et les fois suivantes il a simplement eu envie de calmer sa frustration avec le principal concerné.  
En réalité ce n'est pas difficile d'oublier un rêve si on le veut mais la question qui se pose présentement c'est : Le veut-il réellement !?  
C'est vrai, lui et ce docteur n'ont pas de grande conversation alors…, pourquoi ne peut-il pas sérieusement oublier ces "trucs" que son inconscience lui montre !?  
Soupirant et grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, il boit une gorgée de son café et fixant devant lui, un grand « merde » barre la route de ses pensées.  
Il veut changer de place et dégager de là. Il ne veut plus le regarder car il pense trop à ce qu'il a pu lui faire et la voix que l'autre lui donnait.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ après ton déjeuner je t'attendrais à l'infirmerie. **

Quoi !? Pourquoi !? Non.  
C'est tout ce que se dit ce vert. Puis en même temps que ses répliques afflux, il tousse, s'étrangle presque avec le liquide qu'il avale et…, essaie de se reprendre avec du mal.  
Pourquoi veut-il le voir à l'infirmerie !? Il ne comprend pas –_ne veut pas comprendre_- et puis, pourquoi Chopper le laisse-t-il toujours entre les mains de ce noiraud !?  
« Impossible de rester avec lui » c'est ce qu'il se dit. Déjà qu'il n'a pas confiance mais là, c'est en lui qu'il n'a plus du tout confiance.

**_ Pourquoi !?**

**_ Retirer tes bandages, tu n'en n'as plus besoin. Tony-ya~ ne peut pas le faire alors je me suis proposé puisqu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à accomplir ici.**

Impossible qu'il se propose pour quelque chose. Law cache un truc mais quoi !?  
Avec soupçons, Zoro le fixe et termine son croissant. …Personne ne suit le semblant de discussion qu'ils ont et c'est pour le mieux.  
Ou pas…, parce que discrètement ou presque quelqu'un tourne autour du Marimo. Que lui veut-il !? Pourquoi l'observe-t-il avec des yeux brillants !? …Aucune idée.  
Mais une chose est sur, il faut un traducteur pour comprendre les mots qui sortent de sa bouche tellement il bégaie quand il est en présence des Mugiwara.

**_ Je…, est-ce que je peux venir !?**

**_ Pas moyen, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre Bartolomeo. **

**_ Allons-y maintenant si tu veux bien, Roronoa-ya~. Tu as terminé n'est-ce pas !?**

Pas vraiment mais, il préfère éviter l'autre vert… ou non. En fait, il ne sait pas bien. Il aimerait également éviter le noiraud. L'éviter et ne plus le revoir avant plusieurs mois.  
A choisir…, merde il a dû choisir à l'instant et il a préféré suivre le chirurgien plutôt que de rester à cette table entouré des autres et dans un endroit de confiance. Pourquoi !?  
Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce choix !?  
Il se sent légèrement perdu de ses propres actes. Il n'a même pas réfléchit à ses gestes et s'est levé.  
Le bretteur s'énerve de nouveau –_silencieusement_- contre le Doc' parce qu'il n'est pas du genre a se laissé mener par le bout du nez mais là, il doit bien reconnaitre une chose.  
Même ses rêves lui affirment cette chose. Trafalgar est du genre : Attirant.  
Et le voilà dehors à grimper les escaliers et à mater sans vergogne le fessier rebondi de Law.  
Les joues du petit-pois rougissent de ses agissements et de ses pensées. Il n'est pas pervers –_de ce qu'il aime croire_- et il aimerait comprendre pourquoi il se focalise sur le cul devant lui !  
Tout ça. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ses nuits agitées, il le sait. Il s'en fout de tout et de tout le monde et il n'est pas intéressé par ce chirurgien. Par rien alors, pourquoi son cerveau ne le laisse-t-il pas tranquille !?  
Il se manifeste vraiment que pour des choses « sales ».  
Puis semblant de rien, il arrive devant une porte qui s'ouvre et prenant place sur le lit _–comme par habitude-,_ Zoro retire avec méfiance le haut de son kimono alors que l'autre prépare une paire de ciseau.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire !?**

**_ Retirer tes pansements, j'te l'ai dit non. Écarte un peu les bras et ne bouge pas. Est-ce une habitude pour toi de t'entrainer alors que tu es blessé, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

**_ Ouais ! J'm'arrêterais pas pour deux ou trois blessures. **

Le médecin de la mort soupir de la phrase dite comme une connerie et sans répondre, il passe la lame de son ciseau froid contre la peau du vert.  
Le Haricot arrête de respirer, observe les gestes et…, Law est trop près pour son propre bien. Il peut même sentir son parfum sucré.  
Il peut même le détailler avec précision. C'est un mélange de vieux livres, de médicament, de miel et…, d'autre chose. Un truc vraiment très sucré et écarquillant un peu les yeux, il se demande pourquoi.  
Pourquoi se focaliser sur une chose pareille !?  
Se sentant piégé sans pour autant l'être, Zoro éloigne son ainé, le fait saisir et leurs iris s'épient de nouveau. …Il veut le voir dégager de là. …Il est vraiment sur les nerfs.

**_ Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal !?**

**_ Continue et fait ce que tu as à faire, crétin de Doc'. **

Dédaigneux et irrité, Trafalgar tire sur l'un des bandages. Est-ce une sorte de punition !? Non. On appellerait ça plutôt un avertissement.  
Soupirant, le Roronoa ignore sa peau brûlante et détourne le regard sur la gauche, scrutant le mur.  
Mur très intéressant d'après le vert.  
Il l'ignore délibérément et fait comme s'il était seul. …Plus rien n'existe, absolument rien.  
Et un truc le fait frissonner. Un doigt froid sur son torse –un index vibrant sur son torse. Qu'est-ce ce médecin cherche à faire !?

_« _ Ahh…, Zoro~ …hum, t-tou…, touche-moi ! …Je veux jouir. »_

Rougissant fortement, cette phrase surprend le Marimo et siffle à ses oreilles bouillantes.  
Que ce foutu médecin se dépêche de terminer sinon, Zoro pourrait faire un meurtre ou…, un truc qui ne plairait vraiment pas.  
A cet instant, sa tête souffre de cette proximité et il ne sait pas pourquoi.  
Plusieurs raisons sont possibles. …Des raisons qui pourraient lui faire perdre le contrôle.

**_ Je ne voulais pas tous vous blesser…, ma rancune a été trop forte et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. **

La phrase surprend. Et rend curieux.  
L'ébène semble se confier mais pourquoi dire cela !? Sa voix a complètement changée. Elle était plus basse, comme s'il s'était parlé à lui-même.  
Comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. …Ne pas faire entendre sa faiblesse à quelqu'un d'autre mais la réalité est bien là, le Roronoa a été blessé par sa faute. Ce chirurgien le sait.  
Le sabreur _–lui-_ se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Il est surpris de cette « confession » et l'autre est très loin de l'image du grand Trafalgar Law qu'il renvoie sans cesse alors…, il se questionne. Quelle réaction adopter !?  
Et puis leur position ne fait pas oublier au vert ses mauvaises pensées. Quelle idée de mettre ce tabouret entre les jambes du vert et d'y prendre place !?  
Arrêtant de réfléchir, le prenant pour n'importe lequel de ses nakamas, il dépose sa main sur le crâne de jais et chahute les mèches indisciplinées.  
…A cet instant, Law aurait peut-être besoin de son équipage pour se remettre.

**_ On l'a fait parce qu'on le voulait, te tracasse pas pour ça Doc' !**

Des iris grises se relèvent et un rictus se dessine sur le bord des lèvres du chirurgien.  
Avant ses rêves, le bretteur n'aurait jamais rien pensé mais là, ça afflux de toute part.  
Et si le petit-pois continue de scruter sans répit le médecin bien silencieux, ses mains s'agitent. Impossible, il doit arrêter avec ses idées étranges.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il repousse le noiraud et se rhabille. Pour arrêter sa tête pervertie.  
De toute façon, l'autre a bientôt terminé et si le docteur décide de le toucher à nouveau, il verra bien qu'un truc cloche!

**_ Je n'ai pas terminé.**

**_ Ça ira bien comme ça et puis je dois m'entrainer !**

Roronoa quitte l'infirmerie et respire l'air frais.  
Recevoir le vent de plein fouet va lui remettre les idées en place et enlever ses choses perverses qu'il fait au Doc' depuis un quart d'heure.  
Il doit s'entrainer ainsi, plus rien ne viendra le hanter ! Il veut retrouver des idées normales sans ce noiraud pour le perturber.  
A la fin de cette journée, il se promet d'oublier toutes ses affreuses nuits et il se promet de se trouver une cible à combattre. Par exemple, Bartolomeo qui rejoint le Sunny quand bon lui semble depuis que Luffy lui a autorisé.  
Sérieusement, il doit arrêter de voir Law sous un autre angle que celui d'une connaissance ou partenaire –_quoique même ce terme parait ambiguë à l'instant_-. C'est mauvais pour lui.  
Mauvais pour son corps qui n'a pas l'habitude et pour sa tête trop tentée par des images.

… .

Dans une salle blanche, le bretteur observe les lieux sans se poser de question.  
Il attend sagement sur la table recouvert d'un drap et fixe un tableau. Pourquoi est-il là, aucune idée, une chose le distrait seulement.  
Des voix derrière la porte et celle-ci s'entrouvre pour laisser apparaitre le médecin des lieux.  
L'ébène continue de parler –_de répondre_- à son collègue ou ami et une fois la discussion terminée, il s'engouffre dans la pièce et referme derrière lui.

**_ Que fais-tu ici !?**

**_ C'est la pause du midi, docteur. …Tu sais, je crois que j'me suis fait mal durant mon entrainement.**

Un sourcil se hausse et pinçant ses lèvres, le médecin s'avance vers son patient.  
Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, un fin rictus se montre et se mettant face au vert, il le scrute une seconde ou deux.  
Tous les jours il vient ici, à faire semblent d'être blessé ou même pas. …Et surement que tous les jours ou presque, ça se termine de la même manière.

**_ Je dois t'examiner alors…, au cas où.**

L'infirmier pose ses mains sur les cuisses du sabreur, après s'être posé sur le tabouret et massant quelque peu les cuisses au travers d'un pantalon, les deux s'amusent.  
L'un frémit de ces mains baladeuses, l'autre de cet interdit qu'il se permet d'enfreindre à chaque occasion.  
Et puis faut dire, Trafalgar fait exprès d'être aussi tentant, le vert en est persuadé.

**_ C'est ici que ça m'fait mal mais, regarde ici avant.  
**

Montrant ses lèvres, un baiser apparait. Cela doit être un simple bisou mais, Zoro le fait perdurer et Law joue avec cette langue qu'il connait par cœur.  
Longuement, ils se saluent à leur façon et c'est en reprenant une respiration convenable, que le jeu recommence.  
Frôlant l'entrejambe que le Roronoa montrait peu de temps avant, un serpent-frisson enveloppe le corps de celui-ci.  
Se faire toucher par le chirurgien est toujours très bon.  
Et mordant sa propre lèvre, « l'infirmier » continue de tripoter et là, personne ne se demande si cette chose est tolérée dans ce genre d'endroit.

**_ Je vais devoir retirer ceux-ci pour mieux observer ta blessure. Tu me laisse faire !?**

Acquiesçant d'un large sourire, le vert dépose ses paumes derrière lui pour un meilleur appuie et pour une meilleure vue également.  
Dégrafant le pantalon du vert et dé-zippant la fermeture, Law prend grand soin de tout faire avec une lenteur extrême.  
Et quand une chose proéminente se montre sous ses doigts, un rictus apparait à sa première caresse et à son premier souffle.  
Du bout des doigts, il joue avec le tissu noir qui récemment encore était un boxer et mordillant celui-ci, le chirurgien lève ses iris noirs pour épier les réactions de son cadet.

**_ Hum…, Trafalgar.**

**_ Pourquoi gémis-tu !? Tu souffres tant que ça !? …Laisse-moi regarder ça de plus près.**

Abaissant le boxer inutile, une verge se dresse devant le visage de l'ébène et jouant avec le membre tel un joystick, un soupir se fait entendre.  
On peut presque dire qu'il résonne dans cette petite pièce hermétique.  
Puis, des dents, une langue et des lèvres humides se montrent.  
Avançant son visage, le docteur goûte et titille un gland pulsant. Souriant de ses méfaits, Le noiraud s'amuse et étudie les réactions de son partenaire.  
Il lèche réellement –_de temps à autre_-, mord pour de vrai et stimule les zones sensibles du sabreur qui répondent plus que nécessaire.

**_ Fait pas…, hum ça~ …Law**

**_ Faire quoi !? Je ne fais rien, Roronoa-ya~ je te soigne seulement, n'est-ce pas cela que tu m'as demandé !? …Guérir tes petites blessures.**

Seul un gémissement répond, un incroyable gémissement qui retranscrit parfaitement ce qu'il ressent quand une bouche l'englobe et le goûte perversement.  
Agrippant quelques-unes des mèches de jais, Zoro essaie de le ralentir ou de le presser, il ne sait pas.  
Le voir dans cette position, le rend simplement avide.  
Son membre se fait lécher sur toute sa longueur, mordiller, embrasser et repris en bouche.  
Se laissant tomber contre ce mur à l'arrière, il essaie de garder les yeux ouverts et de diriger ou non, les gestes de son bienfaiteur.  
Le ventre du bretteur se creuse sous le plaisir et respirant maladroitement, il continue d'agripper les cheveux de son docteur.

**_ Hum…, con-tinue… …plus v-vite~ **

Il appuie sur la tête du chirurgien qui avale jusqu'à la garde le sexe du Roronoa et gardant sa prise, il rend humide les prunelles aciers.  
Accrochant les cuisses du bretteur, Law essaie de se dégager et si un autre rythme s'instaure il ne lui plait que très moyennement. …Il veut, il préfère avoir la « main » sur ce qu'il fait et non pas subir.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, Zoro l'entend autrement et continue de lui montrer le mouvement à suivre.

**_ Han…, Law… …~Ahh **

Suçant le membre érigé, sa langue joue sans le vouloir et agrippant toujours les cuisses couvertes du vert, Trafalgar laisse une larme couler sur son visage rougis de ses actes.  
Et cette chose ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux du commanditaire.  
En plus de ça, cet ébène est tellement doué que l'autre sent son bas-ventre brûler d'excitation et de jouissance.  
Reprenant un peu d'air, le visage du médecin est harponné d'une main et ramené vers la verge pour qu'il puisse la reprendre en bouche. …Reprendre un mouvement de va-et-vient profond.  
Zoro gémit encore et encore ! Souffre de ce traitement délicieux et se sentant venir, il mord sa lèvre et se cambre.  
Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il s'agit de la bouche du Doc, il se fait un plaisir de laisser sa jouissance s'écouler à l'intérieur et la remplir !

**\O/**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Roronoa-ya~ un cauchemar !?**

Sursautant et observant les alentours comme un « fou », Le vert sent son cœur battre à cent.  
C'était quoi ça encore !? …Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve !? Et puis, pourquoi doit-il se réveiller devant ce connard de chirurgien !  
Il doit être rouge, non, il est rouge et…, son corps –_la partie basse_- est de nouveau en rut.  
Relevant son regard, ce con –_comme Zoro aime l'appeler_- l'épie encore et il se sent bouillir ! Merde, merde et merde ! Il doit écouter sa raison et ne pas…, surtout ne pas reproduire son rêve pourtant si réaliste.  
Puis, il ne peut bouger aussi. S'il le fait, son bas-ventre attira l'attention.  
« Allez Zoro, respire, ferme les yeux, ne fait plus attention à cet abruti qui t'emmerde même quand tu dors et ignore-le. » Ce sont ses mots. Il se les répète en boucle. Il doit calmer son cœur.  
…Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant, puisqu'à peine a-t-il les yeux fermés qu'il voit encore l'autre le sucer !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'aime bien torturé Zoro de cette façon, ne me demandait pas pourquoi. Oh et avec le temps, j'ai bien l'intention de changer ses rêves aussi.  
Parce qu'après tout, je ne vois pas simplement le Roronoa comme un pervers même si... .

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de tout arrêter pour ne pas vous entrainer dans ma pente descendante! u_u

Petite précision cependant: Cette histoire se déroule juste après les événements de Dressrosa -_ça c'est pour situé l'histoire/le contexte_- mais, les références s'arrêtent ici. Rien d'autre ne sera utilisé. J'ai juste chipé les personnages.

A la semaine prochaine! ^-^

**L.**


	3. Trop de bruit, ferme-là !

**Ohayo !**

**Je pensais ne pas poster aujourd'hui mais, je me suis libéré une petite heure exprès !  
Dans la suite qui va suivre, un nouveau personnage débarque et pas n'importe lequel. J'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, n'y même l'univers.**  
**

**Rating: **Euh... K

**Pairing: **On prend les même et on y ajoute d'autres protagonistes.

**Résumé: **Quand quelque chose nous énerve c'est normal de vouloir à tout prix l'exterminer, non!? Non! ...Oh et bien, ce n'est pas grave. Essayons quand même.

**Note**: J'espère que j'arriverais à gérer tous les personnages. Ah ah! ;)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Trop de bruit..., ferme-là !  
**

* * *

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Roronoa-ya~ un cauchemar !?**

Sursautant et observant les alentours comme un « fou », Le vert sent son cœur battre à cent.  
C'était quoi ça encore !? …Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de rêve !? Et puis, pourquoi doit-il se réveiller devant ce connard de chirurgien !  
Il doit être rouge, non, il est rouge et…, son corps –_la partie basse_- est de nouveau en rut.  
Relevant son regard, ce con –_comme Zoro aime l'appeler_- l'épie encore et il se sent bouillir ! Merde, merde et merde ! Il doit écouter sa raison et ne pas…, surtout ne pas reproduire son rêve pourtant si réaliste.  
Puis, il ne peut bouger aussi. S'il le fait, son bas-ventre attira l'attention.  
_« Allez Zoro, respire, ferme les yeux, ne fait plus attention à cet abruti qui t'emmerde même quand tu dors et ignore-le. »_ Ce sont ses mots. Il se les répète en boucle. Il doit calmer son cœur.  
…Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant, puisqu'à peine a-t-il les yeux fermés, qu'il voit encore l'autre le sucer !

**_ Tu as vraiment l'air étrange.**

Gardant les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et le dos calé contre le bois, Zoro ne répond rien.  
Il le hait –_du moins il le pense fortement_- et puis il se demande ce que Dieu à contre lui.  
C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi lui donner des rêves de ce genre avec l'ébène et lui comme acteurs principaux. …Oui, l'autre n'est pas laid mais est-ce suffisant !? Impossible.  
…ça soule !  
Puis continuant de jouer aux endormis, calmant ses ardeurs et se sentant oublié, le vert se permet d'ouvrir l'œil et de constater par lui-même ce qui se passe.  
Et là, il aperçoit le Kannibal près du chirurgien. Il y a encore quelques secondes, personne n'était là, comment-a-t-il fait !?  
Continuant de regarder la scène d'un œil critique, il écoute la conversation à sens unique.  
De toute façon, il n'y a plus que ça à faire, le bruit environnant ne lui permet plus de se rendormir et puis…, il doit penser à autre chose. Il doit oublier son érection.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas !? Si Luffy-senpai dit que tu es fort, j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu es capable.**

**_ Je n'y gagnerais rien, Kannibal-ya~.**

**_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut m'faire ! Lève-toi, je te défie Trafalgar Law.**

Il ne gagnera rien à lui parler ainsi, Zoro est sur de cette chose. Pas qu'il connaisse le Doc' mais il est du genre à toujours prendre quelque chose en échange.  
Et puis, il décide de ses adversaires et non pas l'inverse.  
A son raisonnement, le Roronoa se permet de sourire dans un rictus invisible et sans comprendre, ses réflexions l'apaisent.  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, un truc lui échappe à cet instant.

**_ Retourne donc à tes occupations.**

**_ Si c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à m'utiliser comme bon te semble si jamais tu gagnes. Si tu gagnes Trafalgar, tu pourras m'faire ce que t'veux. **

Cette chose emmerde royalement le Marimo parce que là, la victoire de Law est assurée.  
Dire une chose de ce genre au Shichibukai c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort inconsciemment.  
Et puis, toute personne censée ne le provoquerait pas de la sorte.  
Là, une chose pose problème mais rien n'est vu, rien n'est dit.

… .

Toute la semaine a été sous le signe du « déjà vu » et de « l'étrange ».  
Parce que si au début le sabreur pensait à une coïncidence, la supercherie n'aura pas duré longtemps. Zoro a pu assister à chacune des scènes dont il a rêvé.  
Pas les plus explicites mais les plus anodines. Toutes, sans exception. De l'apprentissage de l'anatomie à la demande d'un Luffy ordinaire, en passant par un rapprochement inutile.  
Mais les problèmes « existentiels » du Roronoa ne sont pas les seuls à éclater sur le Sunny. Une autre personne ayant pour abri ce navire, se pose également des questions.  
Sabo –_grand-frère du capitaine au chapeau de paille_- ne se sent plus tout à fait lui-même depuis quelques jours. Depuis son arrivée à Dressrosa.  
Depuis sa rencontre avec un étrange énergumène.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi seulement…, il pense bien avoir eu le coup de foudre.  
Sérieusement –_sans faux-semblant_- mais comme il ne sait pas ce que c'est, il lutte contre une chose invisible.

Et puis, pourquoi cet individu doit suivre la même direction que les Mugiwara !?  
Pourquoi son bateau doit suivre le Sunny à seulement quelques mètres et leur rendre visite plus d'une fois par jour !?  
Tous les jours, il l'observe parler, geindre, se tordre d'admiration, sauter, crier, pleurer, se dandiner, bondir, manger, hurler, boire, provoquer, frapper, réfléchir et…, il se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas le lâcher du regard.  
Parfois, il se pose d'étrange question et il se demande pourquoi. …Pourquoi lui, alors qu'il n'a rien de particulièrement « beau » chez ce vert.  
Puis d'autrefois, il le regarde en se disant « pourquoi pas ». Malgré ces côtés puérils, un truc de « bien » se montre et quand il regarde ce que les choses pourraient être, le « pourquoi pas » gagne.  
Mais tout ne peut pas être facile.  
Car il faut s'avouer les choses telles quelles sont et bien s'entendre avec la chose qui nous obsède.  
Malheureusement, aucuns des deux critères n'est respectés et le blond, déteste tout ce qu'il a cité précédemment et sa façon de voir les choses.

**_ Bah alors Sabo, encore occupé de réfléchir ! …ça te ressemble pas, allez vient pêcher avec nous !**

Levant son regard vers le Mugiwara qui vient de débarquer, le doré durcit son regard et essaie d'intimider son cadet.  
…Il n'y a que lui pour être aussi direct.  
Et puis, il réfléchit souvent c'est juste que…, personne ne le voit faire.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui ne me ressemble pas, crétin !**

**_ Cool, tu reparles. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que quand Bartolomeo était là tu n'arrêtais pas de le fixer. …Tu le déteste tant que ça !? Pourquoi !? Il est amusant même s'il est bizarre et qu'il n'arrête pas de pleurer quand j'lui parle. **

**_ Tu divagues, je ne fais rien de tel.**

**_ Essaie de bien t'entendre avec lui, Sabo ! **

C'est un don qu'à le chapeau de paille, ne pas écouter et dire ce qui l'arrange. C'est une sorte de… ...personne à la mémoire défaillante ou un truc du genre mais, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il est tant apprécié.  
Repoussant son petit-frère loin de lui et se remettant sur ses jambes, le blond frotte son visage et traverse le pont sans écouter le bruit ambiant.  
Bruit qui est fait par deux verts. …D'ailleurs, tout porte à croire que Sanji a raison, les algues poussent de plus en plus sur ce bateau. …ça pourrait être inquiétant.  
Se posant sur le banc vide qui entoure la table de la cuisine, il se permet de soupirer et de relâcher ses épaules.  
Cachant son visage dans son avant-bras, il ne sent pas immédiatement l'œil du cuistot sur lui et c'est peut-être pour cette seule raison qu'il saisit de cette main qui le secoue.

**_ Que fais-tu ici !?**

**_ J'essaie de trouver un semblant de calme sur ce bateau.**

Un sourire se fait sur le visage du chef et acceptant le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie, Sanji reprend la direction de ses fourneaux et rattrape une poêle.  
Le silence revient, un verre est même servit sans être demandé et si aucunes paroles n'est faite, c'est pour le mieux. …ça repose de ne plus entendre tous les cris et autres paroles vident de sens.  
La demi-heure passe ainsi et si des paupières se ferment sur une table de bois, elles ne peuvent dormir puisqu'une planche de bois est poussée et d'énormes cris proviennent de l'extérieur.  
Pendant de longues secondes, ensuite plus rien et ouvrant un œil, Sabo regarde celui qui a osé troubler son repos.  
Une tête verte _–comme par hasard aime-t-il penser_- et ne se souciant pas plus de lui, il reprend sa place dans ses bras et n'écoute pas la semi-dispute qui débute entre un sabreur et un cook.  
Dispute à cause d'une bouteille de rhum, d'un repaire « souillé » et de tas d'autres choses.  
La discussion animée dure un bon cinq minutes et ensuite, la table tremble et un nouvel occupant s'empare des lieux.  
Nouvel occupant qui épie le jeune homme face à lui tout en buvant sa précieuse bouteille.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi !? T'arrive à le supporter !?**

**_ …La seule chose que je ne supporte pas c'est le bruit à l'extérieur. …Tellement bruyant.**

La voix du révolutionnaire est basse. Calme. Et peut-être endormie.  
Continuant de scruter son interlocuteur, le Roronoa hausse simplement les épaules mais une chose le tracasse tout de même.  
Une chose qu'il n'est même pas censé avoir vu mais qui peut être détourné, il le sait. Du moins, il croit qu'il peut le faire.

**_ T'es ami avec le Doc' !?**

**_ Trafalgar Law !? Pas particulièrement, pourquoi !?**

Une réponse !? Aucune chance, puisque le Haricot reprend déjà sa boisson là où il l'a laissé pour un peu plus de calme.  
Et la conversation qui n'a jamais débutée, s'arrête abruptement. D'ailleurs, elle n'a même pas le temps d'être entendue par un cuistot trop concentré sur son repas.  
Dans la cuisine, de nouveau le calme plat et c'est pour le mieux. L'un pour s'empêcher de penser et l'autre…, de même finalement.  
Puisque le vert et le blond se retrouvent dans cette cuisine pour une seule raison _–à part trouver un endroit serein et une bouteille_-, avant tout, ils veulent éviter de voir un noiraud et un vert faire des choses emmerdantes pour eux.

… .

**_ Pourquoi me suis-tu, Kannibal-ya~ !?**

**_ Je…, je…, hn eh bien, j'attends de t'être utile Law-senpai !**

La phrase est bégayée et criée plus que dite et si les autres aux alentours n'écoutaient pas, ils ont parfaitement pu entendre cette réplique qui ne surprend personne venant de la bouche de Bartolomeo.  
De nouveau sur le bateau, ce vert suit depuis près d'une demi-heure le chirurgien en essayant d'être utile mais, il est plus un frein qu'autre chose.  
Law tout ce qu'il désire c'est être tranquille. Que personne ne l'embête et, enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le suit depuis qu'il a quitté cette île.  
Il sait que les blessures de l'équipage au chapeau de paille sont de sa faute _–c'est d'ailleurs pour cette chose qu'il a voulu les soigner-_ mais…, ce n'est pas suffisant, il le sait.  
Autre chose l'emmerde. Une chose qu'il ne comprend pas et même en ayant entendu les paroles du vert, il est persuadé que l'autre lui a menti.  
Il les a jeté dans la gueule du loup en tout état de cause et puis, une image ne le quitte jamais. Il ne sait pourquoi, peut-être…, parce qu'il l'a trouvé en premier.  
Ce qui le hante, les blessures d'un sabreur tâché de sang et pourtant se relevant sans rien dire. Sans s'énerver et c'est peut-être ça qui le chagrine le plus.  
La non-violence d'un chasseur de pirate connu pour ça.

**_ Tu ne peux pas l'être alors maintenant va-t'en. J'aimerais pouvoir lire tranquillement.**

Oui, il a facilement gagné contre le rookie fou. Il lui a suffi de découper sa barrière et ensuite, être plus malin que lui. Le match n'a duré que deux petites minutes.  
Les spectateurs n'ont pas eu le temps d'arriver que tout était déjà terminé.  
Tournant une page de son lourd volume, Trafalgar se désintéresse de son interlocuteur et continue sa lecture. Lecture qui tourne autour d'un seul sujet.  
La réparation de blessure grave et de dissimulation de cicatrice.  
Pourquoi cette chose !? Parce qu'il aimerait sans doute effacer son passage sur la peau du Roronoa.  
Laissant échapper un soupir à la disparation de son suiveur, il ferme les yeux –_son livre, son esprit_-, se lève pour rejoindre une rambarde et laisser le vent le frapper.  
Sur le devant –_là ou la barre de navigation se trouve_-, il accroche le bois de ses doigts squelettiques et observe l'horizon.  
Rester près du bretteur est une mauvaise chose, l'autre pourrait croire qu'il recherche un défi ou autre chose alors, qu'il veut simplement observer sa guérison. Voir s'il a commis une erreur quelconque.

**_ J'aurais dû vous dire mon plan dès le début mais je ne le pouvais pas. C'était…, une simple vengeance personnelle et je n'aurais pas dû vous mêler à tout ça. **

**_ Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir venger quelqu'un mais je l'aurais fait seul. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il t'a fait mais le principal c'est que tu n'aies rien, Traffy ! …C'est vrai, après tout on a un des empereurs à abattre, non !? …De toute façon, on a déjà tous oublié mais ne ment plus !**

Le rire significatif de Luffy se fait entendre et d'un regard surpris, l'ébène observe le Mugiwara le réconforter en quelque sorte.  
Pourquoi avoir entendu aussi longtemps pour se confesser !? Parce que c'est dur d'avouer ses fautes tout simplement. De les dire à haute voix et de les reconnaitre.  
« Déjà oublié » vraiment !? Alors pourquoi lui, n'arrive-t-il pas à faire la même chose !? Pourquoi veut-il absolument être sûr que le sabreur n'est aucunes séquelles !?  
L'avoir dans son champ de vision pour être sûr qu'il n'a fait aucunes erreurs lors de son traitement !?  
Soupirant, Law se permet un rictus à l'encontre de Luffy.

**_ Très bien Mugiwara-ya~, on le vaincra soit-en sur. …Une dernière chose, je garde encore le Roronoa-ya~ **_-je ne peux pas le laisser à Tony-ya~-._

Un acquiescement se fait, Luffy à confiance en Trafalgar alors, que son bras droit se fasse soigner par Chopper ou par son sauveur d'il y a deux ans, ça lui va.  
Assis sur la tête de lion, un large sourire se dessine sur son visage et observant les alentours_ –leur prochaine destination- _le chapeau de paille semble heureux –_insouciant et heureux_-.  
C'est après avoir observé cette chose que le noiraud s'éloigne légèrement et s'assoit sur un escalier pour reprendre la lecture de son livre.  
Face à lui –_dans son champ de vision du moins_-, le Marimo occupé de dormir ou pas.  
Parce qu'il est sûr que ce n'est pas tout. La dernière fois –_même hier encore_-, Law est sûr d'avoir vu les lèvres du bretteur remuer.  
Se parle-t-il à lui-même ou réfléchit-il à de nouvelles techniques de combat !?  
…Il ne sait pas mais, une chose l'intrigue. Au plus ses prunelles se posent sur ce vert, au plus ses questions s'intensifient. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi être autant intrigué par une personne à l'apparence ordinaire !?

Dans sa tête, ça commence à devenir le chaos, du moins il le croit fortement et il n'aime pas ça.  
Il aurait aimé retrouver son équipage, entendre Bepo lui dire la vérité crue et ses autres nakamas lui remonter le moral à leur façon.  
…Il peut paraitre –_non, il est_- froid et distant avec tout le monde mais, il déteste se retrouver seul. C'est un peu paradoxal mais, à cet instant il remercie silencieusement l'équipage du Mugiwara de ne pas l'éviter et de lui sourire.  
Posant sa joue dans le creux de sa main, il hésite entre fixer la première de couverture de son livre et le visage d'un bretteur semblant paisible.  
Peut-être parce que d'une certaine façon, il lui rappelle Bepo. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.  
Il ne voit pas la ressemblance mais certainement que quelque chose lui fait croire cela.  
Et alors qu'on laisse Law à ses réflexions, de l'autre côté du bateau, Sabo s'est mis en tête de toujours être occupé pour ne plus penser.  
Chose stupide il le sait, puisque cela ne fonctionne absolument pas !  
Aidant Franky dans une réparation de porte fracturée par une algue et un blond, il a tout le loisir de voir son pire « cauchemar » tourner de nouveau autour de son frère et…, ça ne l'enchante pas.  
C'est d'ailleurs cette chose qui le pousse à lâcher la boite qu'il tenait encore il y a peu et de foncer droit sur un rookie fou !

**_ C'est quoi ton problème, Bartolomeo !? Tu sais pas parler comme tout le monde, te calmer et dégager de ce bateau qui n'est pas le tien !**

Les poings serrés et le regard meurtrier, le blondinet n'a pas l'intention de laisser l'autre s'enfuir.  
D'ailleurs, un sentiment de frustration se joue en lui. Frustration de quoi !? Aucune idée mais il est bel et bien là et il a bien l'intention de le comprendre.  
Peut-être veut-il lui donner une raclée !

**_ Il m'embête pas ! Reste avec nous, allez Sabo !**

**_ Moi, il m'emmerde. Tu es peut-être son modèle pour l'énergumène qu'il est mais c'est pas une raison d'hurler à tout va, tout le temps et n'importe quand. Son équipage n'a pas besoin de lui !?**

**_ Mon équipage va très bien, Sabo-san et puis, je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse. **

Se relevant, sa taille est toujours impressionnante.  
Et c'est étrange comme sa voix peut paraitre sourde et viril à cet instant. Comment peut-elle changer du tout au tout !?  
Levant la tête pour apercevoir les prunelles rouges, le doré n'en démord pas et veut faire fuir ce rookie.  
Il veut aussi éviter de penser que ce timbre lui va beaucoup mieux.  
Bartolomeo –_lui_- inspecte son nouvel interlocuteur et oublie que son senpai _–préféré_- se trouve à ses côtés.

**_ T'as raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas et d'ailleurs, tu n'intéresses personne ici non plus alors pourquoi tu dégagerais pas !? **

**_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le frère de Luffy-senpai que je ne vais pas me battre contre toi si je le dois. Et je quitte le Sunny quand je le décide et ça ne sera pas avant longtemps puisque Luffy-senpai m'a invité à sa table ce soir ! **

Souriant largement de ses propos, Sabo gronde sourdement alors qu'un rire lui fait battre sa tempe.  
Le chapeau de paille risque de mourir prématurément, il le sent ! …Surtout s'il confirme.

**_ C'est vrai !?**

**_ Bien sûr, d'ailleurs je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu organiser quelque chose demain soir avec tout le monde. C'est calme et puis, j'ai envie de manger !**

Manquerait plus que ça. Supporter un Kannibal toute une soirée et toute une nuit ! Et puis quoi encore !?  
Mordant sa lèvre et serrant ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, Sabo fait un demi-tour et ignore ce qu'il vient t'entendre.  
Sérieusement, une fête ! …Rah, mais pourquoi Luffy doit-il être si insouciant et chaleureux avec tout le monde ! Et pourquoi diable, le sourire de Bartolomeo n'arrête pas de marteler la tête du pauvre blondin qui aimerait simplement être seul à cet instant !  
Dans un futur proche, il se promet de se le faire. Il va frapper ce vert à sang, il en est sûr !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Hé oui, Sabo est là! (un petit blond ;) ) Par contre, je tiens à préciser une chose, je ne suis pas le manga papier donc, je ne connais pas son caractère initial. Si une âme charitable passe par-là ou si quelqu'un peut me donner des informations sur la façon dont fonctionne Sabo, je suis preneuse! Ou si quelqu'un a des suppositions sur son personnage... .

N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas _-ou presque, hé hé-._

Qu'en pensez-vous!? Est-ce qu'une chose vous turlupine ou pas!? Je suis a votre écoute.

A la semaine prochaine, je ferais tout pour me trouver une petite heure malgré le fait que les cours reprennent. Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	4. Premier rapprochement

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

Je suis rentré il y a peu de temps et même si j'ai quelques devoirs à faire -_et à rendre par la même occasion_- on est jeudi ! Et le jeudi, c'est la pause maintenant!  
_[Même si j'en prends de 5 minutes de temps à autre... lol]_

Comme tout le monde, je suis revenue en cours et finalement, j'apprécie! Je crois que quelque part toutes cette ambiance me manquée! Pas vous !? L'effervescence entre les intercours et les nouvelles rencontres ! ^-^  
J'arrête là et je donne les recommandations !

* * *

**Pairing**: Ai-je encore besoin de le dire !?

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _-En vrai, ils ne m'appartiendront jamais-._

**Rating**: K+

**Résumé**: Je savais pas que les rêves nous permettaient de connaitre les gens. Je savais pas, qu'on pouvait apprendre des autres en rêvant.

**Note**: Je me suis inspiré d'un pixiv pour la mise en situation du début.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Premier rapprochement.**_

* * *

Contre l'escalier qui mène à l'étage du Sunny, un Marimo.  
Comme à son habitude –_assis à même le sol et les sabres à ses côtés_- il tente de s'endormir et de prendre une sieste qu'il mérite amplement.  
Son entrainement, sa douche et son verre d'alcool terminés, il est sûr de pouvoir se reposer convenablement et durant un délai plus que raisonnable.  
Laissant sa tête tomber sur le bois derrière lui –_ou la sorte de mur_- Zoro se détend et écoute la brise le bercer. …ça fait du bien de ne rien faire, voilà ce qu'il se dit.  
Mais parce que le sommeil ne vient pas, il ronchonne silencieusement, ouvre à demi son œil et soupir sans le faire.  
Quelque chose lui manque. Il ne sait pas quoi mais…, un truc lui manque pour pouvoir dormir.  
Il n'est pas du genre à avoir de « doudou » mais, c'est comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Un truc à faire, à voir ou à prendre. Et ça l'emmerde.  
Baillant et se calant contre le bois dur, il attend que le sommeil l'attrape, c'est bizarre parce que généralement, il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour s'endormir et là, pas moyen.

Pas moyen et en plus il est certain qu'un truc lui chatouille la joue.  
N'y faisant pas plus attention que ça, il laisse cette chose le faire frissonner. C'est un genre de caresse qu'il reçoit et il ne croit pas le mériter –_loin de là_-.  
Mais la douce brise s'éloigne avant même qu'il n'ait pu identifier qui elle était.  
Quoique, en compensation, il reçoit un truc qui lui percute doucement l'épaule et une sorte de froid prendre possession de tout son côté droit.  
Là, c'est sur quelque chose se moque de lui ou joue avec lui !  
Ruminant légèrement, il fait l'effort de rouvrir l'œil et quand il daigne observer ce qui le gêne, une touffe ébène l'accueil.  
Sans trop savoir quoi faire, le Roronoa ne bouge pas, fixe et rougit un peu de cette proximité avec le médecin.  
Et sans comprendre, comme si c'était normal, il fait bouger son bras et entoure les épaules du chirurgien pour le resserrer à lui. C'est étrange parce que…, il a l'impression de faire ça tous les jours.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Doc' !?**

**_ J'ai froid et j'me suis dit que tu serais un bon substitut à Bepo. Serre plus fort.**

Ah oui, il fait ça tous les jours ! Le prendre contre lui et le réchauffer de bien des manières.  
Souriant des mots de Trafalgar, des lèvres se posent sur un front parsemé de mèches et continuant de prendre son air bienheureux, le vert resserre sa prise.  
Il niche son nez dans les cheveux de jais, se moque d'être aperçu et peut-être que finalement le sommeil va venir plus vite que prévu.  
Il a trouvé ce qui lui manquait. C'est évidemment ça…, cette froideur qu'il réchauffe en un instant et ce corps qui recherche le sien.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ ce soir, tu veux bien me prêter ton lit. J'aimerais continuer ma rééducation et pouvoir être au chaud.**

**_ …Je vais te donner très chaud, tu vas voir Doc'. Tu vas en suffoquer et en redemander !**

**_ Ne soit pas si présomptueux mais, tu peux toujours essayer. Je t'attends.**

C'est plus un jeu de séduction qui se joue qu'une réelle envie de dormir mais bon. C'est peut-être leur « bonne sieste » à tous les deux avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, les prunelles aciers restent closes et le corps du médecin emmitouflé contre celui du petit-pois pour cause de bonne température.  
Ce qui est surprenant, c'est le fait d'être embrassé par l'algue alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas _–même s'il espérait-._  
Des lèvres se collent, jouent et s'engourdissent mutuellement tellement elles aiment se gouter.  
Les doigts de Law accrochent le kimono de l'autre et se laissant emporter de fins soupirs se font entendre.  
Le baiser cesse difficilement _–et après de nombreuses rencontres de leurs deux bouches-,_ Trafalgar se cache de nouveau contre son nouvel « ours ».  
Les yeux fermés et les mains accrochées, Zoro l'observe en souriant avant de poser sa tête sur les mèches ébènes de son docteur.

Le sommeil arrive tranquillement et si d'apparence Trafalgar se montre froid et hautain, là, Zoro réchauffe cette froideur avec bonheur.  
L'un contre l'autre, les esprits se détendent et les corps font de même.  
Le silence revient en maitre et aucuns des deux ne s'étonnent de leur solitude.  
Bien caler et à l'abri dans un bras qui se veut protecteur, le noiraud tombe de sommeil et se laisse soutenir par le corps du bretteur aux yeux de tous.  
Le sabreur –_lui_- sourit malicieusement de sa prise –_de sa proie_- et laissant ses doigts vagabonder encore de longues secondes, il est certain d'être appelé par le marchand de sable.  
Ses muscles se relâchent, son faciès s'adoucit et là, sur le pont du Sunny on peut apercevoir deux silhouettes endormit l'une contre l'autre et se moquant d'être vu ou non.  
En vrai, ils se fichent de tout !

**\O/**

Crispant les paupières pendant de longues minutes, Zoro n'a pas réellement envie de se réveiller.  
Agitant d'abord ses doigts pour un réveil en douceur, il se souvient d'une chose et sans saisir, il inspecte son côté droit étrangement frileux.  
Cette fois-ci la surprise lui vient et se relevant quelque peu, il s'étire pour ne pas dire qu'il cherche quelque chose. Un rêve ou pas !?  
Il ne sait pas bien, généralement dans ses rêves l'endroit est imaginaire, là c'était sur le bateau _–bien que désert-.  
_Et puis, depuis que ces rêves le hantent, il n'envisage plus de lutter contre eux. Les rêves restent des rêves. Ils ne peuvent pas faire de mal alors, il n'a pas avoir peur d'eux.  
Reprenant appuie contre le mur, il ne met pas longtemps a apercevoir son trouble contre le mat un livre à la main. Comment faire pour savoir !?  
Ça semblait pourtant si réel. Quoique…, peut-être pas la réplique légèrement provocante. Aurait-il osé !? …Probablement.  
Accrochant l'un de ses sabres, le bretteur guette le chirurgien plongé dans sa lecture et continuant de l'épier sans faire attention au bruit environnant, il hausse la voix.  
Autant demander, non ! Il ne risque rien avec une simple question.

**_ …T'es…, du genre frileux !?**

A cette voix, Law délaisse son papier noircit et tourne sa tête vers le son. La question lui est-elle adressée !? Apparemment.  
L'acier et l'émeraude se fixe. Pourquoi cette question !? Quelle réponse donner !?  
Silencieux et cherchant secrètement la réponse de l'autre, les deux continuent de s'épier, jusqu'à ce qu'un détournement de tête s'effectue.  
Là, à l'instant, Trafalgar se demande comment l'autre peut être au courant d'une chose aussi futile mais qui le concerne bel et bien.  
C'est frustrant parce que lui, ne sait rien de ce bretteur. …Voilà ce qu'il pense.  
Toutefois l'affirmation est posée comme une question. Est-ce un piège ou seulement une question parmi tant d'autres qu'on aurait pu lui demander !?

**_ Si je te dis oui, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Roronoa-ya~ !? **

**_ Rien. …j'trouve ça pas mal.**

Enfin, il découvre une chose positive à ses rêves –_rêve si cela l'est-._ Il est sûr d'être le seul sur ce bateau à connaitre son aversion pour le froid et il s'en trouve heureux.  
Peut-être parce que dans son imagination, il avait apprécié le contact du noiraud contre lui durant sa sieste. …Enfin, il aimerait surtout savoir si ça c'est réellement passé ou non.  
Non, il n'aurait pas pu se laisser aller de la sorte. Il lui aurait gueulé dessus et certainement pas laissé approcher, n'y embrasser d'ailleurs !  
Laissant un rictus planer sur le bord de ses lèvres, le bretteur inquiète le chirurgien _–enfin le dérange plus qu'il ne l'inquiète-._  
Et en étant peu sur d'être réellement réveillé, Zoro se lève et se penche à l'oreille du docteur une fois être arrivé à sa hauteur, pourquoi !? Pour chuchoter un truc qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.  
Là c'est sûr, il doit encore être en train de rêver et c'est peut-être pas plus mal.  
Ouais, ça sera un joli rêve qui se termine pas trop mal cette fois.  
Parce que l'odeur du médecin à ses narines et sa peau frémissante tout près de lui ne le gêne pas plus que ça. …Au contraire, sentir se tressautement lui plait et c'est définitivement un rêve parce que seul là il peut imaginer une réaction comme celle-ci !  
D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois qu'il connait le décor de l'un de ses songes, s'améliore-t-il !?

**_ Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer Bepo, vient me voir Doc'. **

… .

**_ Si tu veux bien m'aider à amener tout ça à l'extérieur, je t'en serais reconnaissant. **

Demandant l'aide de celui qui a trouvé refuge dans sa cuisine depuis quelques temps, Sanji dépose face à un autre blond des bouteilles d'alcools et différentes nappes.  
La soirée a déjà débuté –_sans le consentement de tous_- et maintenant, le cuistot doit tout déplacer selon le bon vouloir de son stupide capitaine qui l'accueille avec son large sourire.  
En plus : qui dit soirée, dit énorme quantité de bouteille retiré des stocks.  
Soupirant de cette constatation, demain sera une longue journée pour lui, il le sait déjà. Et restant à l'extérieur, il s'accommode du bruit et des « senpai » qu'il entend à tout va.  
En parlant de ça, une chose le turlupine. Bartolomeo a été invité alors pourquoi son équipage n'est pas là !?  
…Argh, aucune importance. Au moins il gardera un peu de nourriture.

**_ Oi Marimo, dégage de là !**

Le frappant d'un coup de pied pour le faire dégager du passage, une dispute se mêle à la cohue.  
Les bras chargés et pas réellement en mesure de parer les attaques de l'autre, le cuisinier préfère ignorer l'algue sur patte.  
Une fois cette chose faite, la « table » se dresse _–la nappe s'étale-,_ les paniers s'installent à des endroits stratégiques, les assiettes distribuées et la musique arrive.  
Brook a sorti le violon et si la mélodie réchauffe les cœurs, elle ne remplit pas les estomacs affamés.  
Les plats s'échangent, les mets sont découverts ou redécouverts et chacun de leurs côtés, les rires prennent le pas sur les pensées médiocres.  
Pendant près de deux heures, le repas battra son plein.  
Durant ces heures de « bagarre de viande », les cris et les joutes seront aussi de la partie.  
Sans oublier l'alcool qui coule à flot pour certaines personnes et qui ne dépasse pas un verre_ –une bouteille- _pour d'autres.

La musique reprend petit à petit ses droits et si certaines voix se mêlent à la mélodie _–c'est parfois à regret-._ Les esprits sont en ébullitions et la soirée est réussie.  
Il ne manque rien. Les amis sont là. La nourriture. Les bagarres. La musique. La boisson. Le lieu. Les conversations. Absolument rien ne manque même pas les rapprochements.  
Parce que si Sabo a décidé d'ignorer purement et simplement le second vert qui s'invite en permanence, l'autre –_d'une façon ou d'une autre_- a trouvé le moyen de l'approcher.  
Comment !? En prétextant vouloir des informations sur un chapeau de paille. En invoquant une dispute quelconque pour un verre prit. Et bien plus imbécile encore.  
En vrai, parler d'aussi près à Bartolomeo le met mal à l'aise. Le voir si près le rend nerveux. Et sentir ses mains tremblées ne le rassure pas.  
Et puis la voix irritante de celui-ci lui donne des sueurs froides. Sans rire ! Il se demande pourquoi il se sent ainsi. Pourquoi ce drôle d'effet n'agit qu'en sa présence.

**_ Tu veux une autre bouteille, Sabo-san !? J'ai envie de faire la paix avec le grand-frère de Luffy-senpai !**

Ah oui, c'est ça qui l'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aime pas l'entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre avec autant d'admiration dans la voix.  
Le doré arrache la bouteille des mains du Kannibal et buvant au goulot, il ne s'arrête plus. De toute façon, l'alcool a été rapporté pour lui non !?

**_ …Pas moi. Dégage !**

Tous les mots qui sortent de la bouche du blond sont le contraire de ce qu'il pense. C'est incroyable mais il a cette faculté extraordinaire de dire l'inverse de ses pensées.  
Serrant ce qu'il tient en main et fronçant les sourcils, le révolutionnaire fixe une direction au hasard et attend que le rookie fou se décide de partir –_ou rester_-.

**_ T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur de première ! Moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici.**

**_ Oh alors tu te fiches de savoir ce qu'est parti faire Luffy et Nami dans le salon !?**

Bartolomeo ne répond pas mais scrute les lieux indiqués. …Il ne peut pas s'immiscer partout, il le sait.  
Et puis, il n'a pas envie de les gêner plus que ça.  
De toute façon, il aime assez la compagnie du moment. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'extasie pas autant _–voir pas du tout- _pour le blondinet mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il l'apprécie bien.  
En vrai, il se sent à l'aise avec deux personnes, Sabo et Law. Pourquoi !? Aucunes idées. Ou si, avec eux il peut se permettre d'être lui-même, de crier, de leur dire des saloperies et de les taquiner.  
D'ailleurs, agacer le blond est l'un de ses passe-temps préférés depuis qu'ils ont repris la mer.  
Depuis qu'il a la chance de pouvoir les suivre sur une courte distance _–mais de les suivre quand même-. _

**_ Oui. Il faut que j'te surveille parce que tu ne sais même pas boire correctement ! Regarde ça, tu en fous partout !**

Armant son poing pour cogner la face de son homologue, il saisit de voir une main accrocher son col et une autre le frôler.  
Méfiant et certainement pas en confiance, une étrange scène se déroule sur le Sunny ce soir-là mais tous occupés par quelque chose, rien n'est vu.  
Agrippant le menton de sabo, il essuie grossièrement le liquide tombé et fixant le vert face à lui, le blond n'en démord pas. Il le déteste ! Il le déteste vraiment !  
Il l'éloigne d'un revers, le fusille du regard et s'éloigne. Il en a assez entendu pour ce soir. Et puis, bordel, c'est la première fois qu'il entend son cœur à son oreille ! Ça fait un choc !  
Souriant largement, Bartolomeo se resserre du saké et s'étirant longuement, il prend note des habitudes de chacun.  
Il est vraiment heureux d'être là –_avec ses modèles_- et en plus, il a trouvé un compagnon de jeu à son gout ! Tout est parfait.

Un peu plus loin, accoudé à la rambarde du premier étage du Sunny, le chirurgien n'a pas réellement l'air de s'amuser.  
Épiant l'horizon noir –_un verre nullement entamé à la main_-, il continue de réfléchir. De cogiter et de se poser des questions.  
Il fait abstraction du bruit environnant. Des cris qui ne lui parviennent même plus. Et des chansons de pirates chantées à tue-tête.  
Soupirant silencieusement contre le temps, il se souvient encore. Il ne devrait pas. Normalement, rien ne le touche aussi fort mais, un truc le gêne.  
Au plus il ressasse les images, au plus il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Quoi !? Aucune idée. Il n'en sait foutre rien mais, ça le rend pensif.  
Un poing se forme de sa main libre et fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, sa lèvre se fait mordre en vain. …Il n'est pas du genre à revivre le passé mais, il n'est pas non plus insensible à la vie d'autrui même si tous le croient.

« _J'ai bougé sans réfléchir_ », voilà ce que le Roronoa lui a soufflé pour lui permettre de continuer et de combattre Donflamingo.  
Personne ne bouge sans y avoir réfléchi auparavant. Personne ne fait ce genre de chose ou alors l'équipage du chapeau de paille est l'exception à la règle.  
Pourquoi avoir paré cette attaque alors qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée !? C'est irrationnel.  
Et puis, personne ne souhaiterais le protéger d'une quelconque attaque si ce n'est son équipage.  
Trafalgar n'a jamais osé poser la question pourtant, il aimerait avoir une réponse.  
Pourquoi lui avoir permis d'avancer plus vite dans la bataille !? Et là, un rire lui donne la réponse –_de ce qu'il croit_-.  
Luffy. C'est lui qui se battait contre Joker alors qu'il cherchait une autre entrée. Alors, voilà pourquoi le vert s'est jeté devant le molosse. …Tout s'explique.  
Il n'a donc plus à culpabiliser n'est-ce pas !? Il a fait ce que tout bras droit était censé faire dans cette situation.  
Il doit arrêter d'y réfléchir. Une fête est organisée et il n'y prend même pas part.  
Apportant le verre à sa bouche, il en boit une petite gorgée et de nulle part, une autre réplique lui vient. Une réplique beaucoup plus récente et qu'il l'a énormément surpris.  
D'ailleurs, il est sûr que l'autre n'était pas dans son état normal.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Doc' !? Tu t'amuses pas, là.**

Tournant son visage vers la droite, l'ébène aperçoit le bretteur assis sur les marches de l'escalier et ces iris vertes le fixer.  
Ne sachant pas s'il doit l'ignorer ou non, il se tait et cherche une réplique.  
C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas de grandes conversations mais le Shichibukai aime assez échanger avec lui.

**_ Les chansons ne sont pas à mon gout, Roronoa-ya~**

Un frisson s'empare du noiraud au même moment et se cachant à l'aide de son sweat-shirt, il attend que le vent passe. Il aurait dû emporter son manteau.  
Reprenant une gorgée de son élixir de prédilection, Zoro hausse les épaules et secoue vivement sa tête de droite à gauche.  
Jamais il ne comprendra les mots de ce Doc' et c'est sans doute pour le mieux.

**_ Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, c'est mauvais. Tu vas penser et ensuite, tu vas de nouveau vouloir m'examiner. **

Pour le coup, le sabreur n'est pas réellement contre sa dernière phrase. Ou si, il l'est. Non, en fait il ne sait plus bien ce qu'il doit penser ou non.  
Tout est mélangé. Rien n'est plus droit et il en est même venu à se dire, qu'il aimerait bien jouer au « Docteur » avec Trafalgar.  
Simplement pour vérifier si ses rêves lui disent la vérité. Vérité sur les gémissements que le médecin peut pousser.  
Mais de nouveau occupé d'imaginer et de se maltraiter mentalement _–chose qui cause des dégâts dans son cerveau déjà amoindrit_- il s'étonne d'apercevoir le noiraud assis juste à côté de lui.  
Sur la même marche. Frôlant son épaule et le reste de son côté gauche.  
Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Une parfum aussi attirant… .

**_ Je t'examinerais demain si tu es d'accord, Roronoa-ya~**

Son nom a un gout étrange dans la bouche du docteur, ce vert en est sûr. Sa chante presque.  
Les deux se fixent, une bouteille est tournée pour faire croire que des mains sont occupées et souriant des mots, Zoro casse le contact visuel.  
Qu'il ne joue pas trop avec lui sinon, cette chose pourrait se retourner contre Law lui-même. Rah, pourquoi ses pensées le change en pervers, il se le demande.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, la conversation se tait mais eux ne bougent pas.  
Leurs bras se frôlent toujours de façons involontaires et incertaines et si Zoro répond parfois aux sollicitations de ses nakamas, il prend grand soin de ne pas remuer.  
Il ne savait pas qu'un Doc' pouvait donner autant de frisson en une minute.  
Et Law à ces côtés, se dit que la ressemblance entre Bepo et le vert est frappante. Ça le frappe à l'instant. Il se dégage d'eux une chaleur ensorcelante.

… .

La soirée se termine doucement.  
Sanji rentre les assiettes et les cadavres de bouteilles. Amorce une vaisselle qui –_selon lui_- ne peut pas attendre le lendemain et s'il est aidé par quelques mains, la nuit a encore un peu de temps devant elle.  
Saluant tout le monde, Bartolomeo s'éclipse sur son bateau, non sans une petite remarque pour un blond qui se reconnait et sautant par-dessus bord, on pourrait presque croire que le calme est présent.  
Les filles disparaissent dans leur cabine. Usopp termine d'aider le chef et Franky grimpe à la vigie.  
Les autres ont le droit à leur nuit de sommeil complète même s'ils ne sont pas pressés. Sauf peut-être deux d'entre eux. L'un parce qu'il a sommeil, l'autre parce qu'il a froid.  
Le dortoir des garçons se fait envahir _–le bruit n'est pas_- et se déshabillant sous l'œil presque révolté d'un ébène, Zoro se pose sur son lit et soupir.  
Après avoir bu, rien de tel qu'une bonne petite sieste –_ou là, une bonne nuit_- et s'étirant déjà, son œil dérive malgré-lui sur un docteur retirant ses vêtements.  
Là, il essaie d'éviter une crise de son subconscient. Il ne sait pas bien ce qui se passe mais depuis hier –_bien avant aussi_-, il a du mal à contrôler son corps réceptif.

Ses rêves lui ont donnés des réactions bizarres et s'il est sûr d'en refaire ce soir, pour le coup, il croit être impatient de fermer les yeux.  
Il n'y a que là, que le médecin est adorable et mignon.  
Le suivant du regard, il suit les lignes du tatouage de son torse –_qu'il aperçoit rapidement puisqu'il se fait déjà recouvrir d'un t-shirt_- et le voyant prendre place dans son lit –_se cacher jusqu'à la racine des cheveux_-, un nouveau regard se pose sur Law.  
Se sentant épié _–se sachant épier_- un « quoi » sort d'entre les lèvres de Trafalgar et attendant une réponse, rien ne vient.  
Soupirant et essayant de chasser ce regard, il sort sa tête de sous le drap et là, la pièce est plongé dans le noir. Qui a éteint la lumière !?  
Enfin, il se fiche de ça puisqu'il retombe deux secondes plus tard sur un corps massif, assis sur un lit et toujours tourné dans sa direction.  
Il attend quelque chose ou pas !? …Peut-être une occasion de vérifier. Oui, il peut n'est-ce pas !? Ça serait comme vérifier les bienfaits d'un médicament.

**_ …J'ai froid.**

**_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Dors, crétin de Doc'.**

**_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de me donner un peu de chaleur !? **

Un soubresaut se fait et le Roronoa ne sait pas quoi répondre. La conversation est surréaliste.  
L'ébène lui demande clairement de le rejoindre là, non ! C'est quoi ça !? …Sait-il quelque chose !?  
Serrant le drap sur lequel il est assis, il continue de scruter le médecin et renfrogné, il ne le laissera pas gagner.  
Le chirurgien de la mort a du entendre l'un de ses rêves pour se jouer de lui ainsi, il en est sur et s'il le tente trop, il pourrait vérifier certaines choses. …Comme le gout de sa peau.

**_ C'est toi qui as dit que tu me réchaufferais.**

Comment !? Non, impossible. Il a rêvé de cette chose, ce n'est pas pareil.  
Les émeraudes fixent le corps du médecin allongé –_ou plutôt recroquevillé sous les couvertures_- et continuant de froncer les sourcils, il jette sa propre couverture sur la tête du Doc'.  
Il ne veut plus le voir ! Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette conversation et puis, il l'invite carrément là, non !? …L'a-t-il invité !?  
Et puis, il n'a jamais dit un truc de ce genre à part dans ses rêves ! Et de ce qu'il sait, personne ne peut encore entrer dans la tête des gens ! Si !? …Ce chirurgien, sans doute.  
Grognant, il montre son dos –_quelques secondes plus tard_- et s'étale dans son propre lit démunie de couette.  
Law suit ces mouvements et laissant un sourire marquer son visage, il ne se prive pas non plus de se resserrer au drap supplémentaire.  
…Et, sa frimousse dépassant à peine, ses lèvres gelées, il se permet une dernière réplique.

**_ …Tu es donc un petit joueur, Roronoa-ya~**

Il ne l'est certainement pas et il va le lui prouver !  
Se mettant sur le côté, il continue d'injurier le noiraud mais pas sans un rictus. Pourquoi sourit-il !?  
Peut-être parce qu'il a trouvé une porte d'entrée qui le mène à Trafalgar Law.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Encore une fois, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas la trame. Je ne lis pas les scans _-parce que je ne veux pas_- et je remodèle l'histoire à ma convenance ! Après tout ça sert à ça une fiction !

Sinon, je vous remercie pour avoir répondu à ma question sur Sabo mais pour "Psychopathe" c'est un peu large xD. Il sera plus modélisé dans la suite de l'histoire de toute façon, en attendant si vous avez d'autres indices pour moi, je suis preneuse! :)

Sinon, pour celle qui espérait une soirée alcoolisée, ça ne sera pas pour celle-là !_ -ce qui veut dire qu'il y en aura surement une autre... .-_

Appréciez ! J'espère en tout cas et à la semaine prochaine ! Merci pour votre soutien, cela m'encourage énormément à continuer !

**L.**


	5. Etrange nuit

**Hello to you !**

Je viens de terminer ce chapitre _-de le terminer alors que j'aurais dû terminer un exercice avant mais bon...-_ Je crois que j'étais inspiré même si -_pour moi_- il ne se passe pas grand chose.  
Il n'y a que de la tourmente dans ce chapitre mais, de la tourmente nécessaire. De la tourmente que tous aimeraient avoir !  
Et petit info qui n'a rien à voir avec OP mais entretemps -_en parallèle avec ce chapitre que j'essaie de poster_- j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de Free -_enfin_- et..., je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête! Ils vont me manquer ces petits bonhommes. **BREF !**

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: On ne se refait pas.

**Résumé**: Il y a des jours comme ça -_ou là, des nuits_- où il vaut mieux rester coucher -_ou là, rester debout_-.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -_pourquoi cela changerait!?_-

**Note**: Je crois que j'aime tourmenter ce petit Marimo.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Étrange nuit.**

* * *

**_ Retire le haut et allonge-toi.**

Obéissant bien sagement, le vert fait ce que le médecin lui ordonne et enlève le haut de son kimono qui pend à présent sur ses jambes.  
Se posant à plat ventre sur la table, le visage posé sur ses mains et le reste du corps détendu, l'attente se fait. Habituellement, l'ébène ne demande pas ce genre de chose mais, si ça peut lui faire plaisir, pourquoi pas !  
D'ailleurs, il s'étonne lui-même de cette pensée « _pourquoi pas_ ». Généralement, ça serait plutôt « _Dans tes rêves_ » ou « _Demande à quelqu'un d'autre_ » mais jamais, ô grand jamais « _pourquoi pas_ ».  
Bref, ne se posant pas plus de question, le sabreur sent un poids venir sur ses fesses et des mains se plaquer sur son dos. Des mains glaciales.  
Un frisson s'empare du corps de ce pauvre bretteur refroidit tandis que l'autre aborde un rictus chatoyant.  
Une huile s'invite également et commençant à caresser la peau légèrement tannée, un soupir est lâché. …Les muscles se relâchent et les yeux se ferment.  
Laissant faire les mains du chirurgien, Zoro profite de ses caresses et étire même un peu son cou, pour jouir pleinement de ces mains semble-t-il magique.

…Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Law entreprend de masser les épaules du Marimo.  
Se crispant nerveusement et se tordant, il essaie de comprendre ce qui provoque cette douleur.  
Et en même temps, il ne met pas longtemps à connaitre la cause de sa souffrance.  
Des doigts non-habiles. Des mains possédées par le diable. Et quelqu'un de non-doué pour les massages.  
Se tortillant pour trouver une position dite «_ agréable_ », un grognement se fait entendre et une position change. Zoro se retrouve sur le dos, -_face à un Trafalgar surpris_- et tenant des mains de souffrances.  
Le fixant d'un œil furibond et se retrouvant assis l'un en face de l'autre, le Doc' se retrouve vite torse nu même si des objections sont levées.  
Il ne comprend pas. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il a simplement voulu le stimuler un peu. En quoi est-ce mal !?  
Se retrouvant plaqué à la table et enjambé par le Roronoa, Law ne peut que fixer la table sans pouvoir se dégager de cette sorte de prise faite sur lui.

**_ Tu veux m'tuer ou quoi ! T'es vraiment pas doué, Doc' de misère. **

**_ En quoi je suis mauvais !? Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre, Roronoa-ya~**

**_ Évidemment que non, j'me tordais de bonheur, …Abruti. J'vais te montrer comment on fait. Prends-en de la graine ou tien, étudie, toi qui adore ça !**

La réplique arrive mais se tait dans l'œuf. Des mains ont commencés à œuvrer et ce n'est pas désagréable du tout. C'est même carrément bon.  
Soupirant et fermant les yeux, l'ébène s'abandonne petit à petit à ces mains expertes. Tous ses muscles semblent s'endormir et il adore.  
Les doigts du sabreur vagabondent sur le dos à sa portée et si ses mains peuvent paraitre rudes et abîmées, rien n'est ressenti.  
Au contraire, elles paraissent douces et câlines _–quoique le dernier point ait déjà été vérifié-._  
En quelques minutes, Zoro a réussi à faire abandonner le médecin et il peut s'en vanter. D'ailleurs, il se permet de descendre un peu plus bas, …vers le bas des reins.

**_ Alors, tu aimes ou pas !? **

Seul un soupir répond à cette interrogation.  
Se cambrant légèrement, Trafalgar invite son masseur à descendre encore et l'autre ne s'en prive pas pour un sous.  
Pétrissant le dos, le bas des reins, le début du fessier, le bretteur à l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie et puis faut dire, il est encouragé de la meilleure des manières. Par des gémissements.  
Il caresse les côtes, le début des hanches, descend un pantalon sans être remarqué et malaxe des fesses rebondis et cambrées.  
Se retirant de sur le docteur, il retrouve pied à terre et cette manœuvre lui permet de retirer sans encombre un jeans trop gênant _–enlever le boxer sera pour plus tard_-.  
Puis se postant entre les jambes –_maintenant écartés_- du noiraud, le chasseur de pirate reprend son activité et masse fermement chaque infime partie de ce corps gémissant.  
Le caressant toujours plus, le happant de sa grande main, il joue avec la peau frémissante et s'en amuse. …Voir l'autre se cambrer, le rend dur.  
Parce ce qu'il sait ce que Law attend.

**_ Roronoa-ya~, tu ne t'attarderais pas trop sur cette partie de mon anatomie !?**

Quelle partie !? …ça semble évident.  
Et pour répondre à la question posée, il dépose simplement ses lèvres entre les omoplates de son homologue.  
« Trop » sans doute mais c'est tellement tentant qu'il ne résiste même pas. Et continuant son traitement sur le fessier du Doc', il se permet de descendre jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses ou il entend un nouveau soupir.

**_ Ça te va mieux ici !? T'aime ça quand j'te touche ici ou bien !?**

Relevant légèrement son arrière-train, Law se rend compte bien des minutes plus tard de la position qu'il offre au Marimo et cachant son visage dans… _–rien du tout_-, il pince sa lèvre.  
Il doit reprendre un peu de sa fierté. Le vert lui a quand même dit qu'il était nul et il doit corriger cette chose. Personne ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose auparavant.  
Croquant son pouce, il donne une vue purement érotique au voyeur et agrippant l'élastique du boxer, cette chose se fait avorter et Law se retourne tant bien que mal.  
Pourtant, une fois face au sabreur, il ne dit rien. De toute façon, avec son visage rougit _–qu'il ignore d'ailleurs-_ personne ne l'aurait cru une seconde.  
Il agrippe donc –_simplement_- la nuque de Roronoa et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
S'y accrochant, l'autre ne met pas énormément de temps à faire prisonnier les fesses de son médecin préférer entre ses mains et suivant le baiser, le massage semble se tourner vers tout autre chose.  
Une autre chose bien plus appétissante pour eux, apparemment.

La prise se resserre des deux côtés et si l'un semble en apesanteur, l'autre serre de plus en plus le corps tanné contre le sien. …Jusqu'à le remettre sur le table et s'allonge dessus.  
Les baisers n'en finissent plus, un boxer est effleuré et une taquinerie est dite.  
_« Tu bandes déjà si fort. Tu es si pressé que ça ou bien, j'peux te faire languir !? »_ Pour toute réponse, le bretteur sent un genou percuter son entrejambe et l'autre remarque son état.  
État tout aussi avancé que le chirurgien.  
Des sourires se cognent, une lèvre mordue et des fesses sont pincées _–ce qui fait couiner un noiraud adorable-._  
Heureux de sa réussite, il joue avec le seul et unique vêtement qui reste au Shichibukai mais à force, il se frustre tout seul.  
C'est un comble, vraiment mais, c'est la réalité des choses.  
Mordant le cou et la clavicule du médecin, des soupirs emplissent la pièce et un membre est effleuré, caressé, taquiné.

**_ T'en as envie Doc'… . Hum, si bon.**

Le ventre du médecin se creuse _–d'être frôlé et d'entendre les murmures à son oreille-._  
Essayant de chasser la main qui le rend tout chose, il n'arrive qu'à se faire lui-même rejeté et mordu.  
Et dans un coin de sa tête encore capable de réfléchir, il se demande pourquoi il ne réplique pas. Pourquoi il ne renverse pas la situation.

**_ Arrête ça et…hn~, touche-moi.**

Un sourire prédateur se montre sur le visage du vert et passant sa main dans le boxer de Law, il agrippe son membre et fait gémir le propriétaire.  
Reprenant les lèvres de l'ébène, un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux démarre et si les mains du noiraud passent sur la nuque du sabreur et s'emmêlent à ses mèches, la seconde d'après plus rien !  
De la fumée se retrouve dans les bras du bretteur !

**\O/**

Se réveillant en sursaut et s'asseyant sur son lit, le cœur du Marimo bat à tout rompre.  
Passant ses mains sur son visage, il essaie de reprendre ses esprits en vain. …Encore. Encore un rêve.  
Pestant contre lui-même, il frappe ses joues pour être sûr de ne plus fantasmer sans raison et scrutant son côté droit, il maudit l'autre marmotte terré sous les couettes.  
Puis baissant le regard, son érection lui fait mal. Peut-elle se réveiller davantage juste parce qu'il sait que son trouble dort sous une montagne de couverture !? Apparemment, oui.  
Un « bordel » est fortement pensé et il est sûr de ne pas pouvoir se calmer.  
Enserrant sa tête dans ses propres mains, il se lève sans bruit et se dirige vers la salle d'eau en silence.  
Passant la porte des dortoirs, il déambule à toute allure –_et énervé_- vers la pièce choisit et une fois là –_sans se perdre_-, il retire son seul vêtement et fait tomber une trombe d'eau froide sur son corps.  
Grelotant pendant des secondes entières, il ferme les yeux pour s'habituer. …Mauvaise idée.  
Parce qu'à peine les paupières fermés que des images lui reviennent en tête et le mette de nouveau en érection.

**_ Bordel, fais chier !**

Frappant le carrelage face à lui, il y cogne également sa tête.  
Tête qui ne s'empêche absolument pas de revivre son rêve et qui commande une main de caresser un sexe bien droit.  
L'eau se réchauffe, le bretteur ne peut que se soulager au lieu de résister et amorçant des allers et venu sur son membre, des soupirs lui arrive.  
Gardant les paupières closes, son rythme cardiaque continue d'augmenter et imaginant les caresses du docteur, il garde appuie sur les parois glissantes.  
Il ne lutte plus contre ses propres pensées. Là, à cet instant, il accepte complètement le fait que Law puisse être plus que tentant et il ne se prive pas de soupirer le prénom du protagoniste.  
Il accélère ses mouvements, se cambre et continue de faire du bien à son corps qui ne demande que ça.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le bretteur se libère dans sa main laissant un gémissement rauque derrière lui et posant son front sur le dos de sa seconde main, il reprend son souffle.  
Et il a honte. …Honte de faire ça en pensant à ce taré de chirurgien !

Restant sous l'eau chaude, il essaie de calmer les battements de son cœur et de retrouver des pensées à peu près correctes _–sans réel succès-._  
Combien de temps reste-t-il là !? Inactif et dégoulinant d'eau !? …Aucunes idées.  
Cette nuit-là, il sait juste que quand il attrape une serviette pour se sécher, l'eau était redevenue froide.  
Revêtant un vêtement propre, il éteint les lumières et tente de rejoindre un dortoir endormit et silencieux.  
Cette fois, il se promet de ne pas regarder dans la direction « interdite ».  
Une boule se forme au creux de son ventre tellement il angoisse. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de craindre mais là, c'est plus fort que lui. Ça dépasse tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent.  
Il serait même carrément partant pour combattre un millier de soldat de la Marine que de faire face à un seul chirurgien de la mort.  
Pourtant, son calvaire arrive plus tôt que prévu, parce que son sens désastreux de l'orientation a décidé de jouer aux abonnés absents. …Rare et étonnant !

Fermant la porte sans faire le moindre bruit, il attend une seconde ou deux contre la planche de bois et traversant la pièce pour rejoindre sa couche, il détourne le regard.  
_-…Pas plus de quelques secondes. Comme quoi, même un ours est plus résistant face au miel que lui-._  
Il aperçoit un tas de couverture –_dont la sienne, généreusement jetée_- mais grâce à la clarté de la lune on peut distinctement apercevoir des mèches ébènes et un visage à demi-couvert.  
S'approchant mais se promettant de ne pas toucher, il se penche au-dessus du médecin et ses doigts approchent _–évidemment. Qui ne jetterait pas sa main pour toucher des flammes tellement jolies !?-  
_Il est ridicule _–il le sait-_ pourtant, il continue sa progression et touche la joue qu'il pense gelée mais fixe des lèvres couvertes qui soupirent.  
Un soupir qu'il croit être une invitation. Peut-être ne se sent-il plus tout à fait lui-même après tout.  
Parce que là, une seule chose l'appelle et il se fout de l'endroit.  
Réitérant son geste et retirant la couverture, son index parcours une peau fine et descend progressivement sur des lèvres qui donnent envie. Lèvres qui ne tardent pas de soupirer de nouveau.

**_ …Roronoa-ya~**

Il n'a pas vu les paupières semi-ouvertes du chirurgien mais pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'il bloque déjà le pauvre endormit en se posant à califourchon et en coinçant les bras du malheureux dans les couvertures et sous ses genoux.  
De là, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose possible et Zoro compte bien en profiter.  
Alors quand il sent une nouvelle réplique parvenir, il capture la bouche du noiraud et amorce un baiser endiablé. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.  
…En vrai, c'est la faute de l'autre qui l'a appelé ! C'est le seul responsable de ses actes.  
Gardant le visage entre ses mains, il joue avec cette langue qu'il a tant de fois gouter dans ses rêves et même si une contre-attaque se fait, il s'en fout.  
Sous lui, le corps de l'autre gesticule fortement et des coups de dents sont données, en vain ! Le bretteur est coriace et devenu insatiable.  
Il se fout des autres à quelques centimètres de là –_en vrai, il n'y pense même pas_-, il veut juste réaliser ce fantasme qui n'arrête pas de le poursuivre et il en a marre !  
Ses lèvres descendent sur la mâchoire et le cou du docteur. Il le mord, le marque, le goute et dans un moment d'inattention, le Roronoa tombe au sol.  
A terre et son dos appuyant sur le lit derrière lui, il frotte sa nuque douloureuse et entrouvre l'œil pour fixer son agresseur assis sur la couche, les couvertures de parts et d'autres de son corps.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ je ne suis pas l'un de tes nakamas qui te laissent faire ce que tu veux. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as osé faire sur ma personne.**

Levant sa paume au ciel, une petite lumière bleue apparait dans la main du médecin et s'agrandissant bientôt, elle forme une sorte de sphère qui entoure la chambre entière.  
Puis apercevant Law s'avancer vers lui, le vert est comme paralysé. Il ne sait plus bouger, il est comme… tétanisé d'une chose qu'il ignore.  
Et une main se pose sur son torse balafré et un cri sort d'entre ses lèvres !

**\O/**

En sueur et paniqué, la respiration essaie de se faire !  
Regardant autour de lui –_pour la seconde fois de la nuit, il en est certain_- il est perdu. Merde, c'était quoi ça !? Que s'est-il passé !?  
Frottant durement son visage, il essaie de retrouver ses esprits mais impossible. Il est dans son lit, dépourvu de drap et désorienté.  
Prenant sa tête entre ses mains –_après avoir inspecté son torse_-, il pose ses coudes sur ses cuisses légèrement relevées et essaie de réfléchir. A quoi !? Il ne sait pas bien. Dormait-il !? …Non. Si. …Merde, il ne sait plus.  
Reprenant une respiration plus régulière, il essaie de revoir la situation. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive et ça lui fait peur.  
Jamais il n'a fait des rêves de ce genre. Tout avait l'air si réel.  
Grattant ses cheveux pour se donner un peu de contenance, un long soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres ainsi qu'un bâillement.  
Puis, il se décide –_il envisage_- d'étudier son côté droit. Le docteur dort-il ou non !? C'est le seul moyen de voir s'il est réellement réveillé ou non.  
Serrant les poings, il détourne doucement le regard dans la direction voulu et certainement avec soulagement, il voit les couvertures se lever lentement au rythme d'une respiration régulière.

**_ …Roronoa-ya~, tu as fait un cauchemar !?**

Il retient à peine son cri. Tenant son cœur et se reculant par réflexe, il fait un bon dans son propre lit et scrute cette voix qui s'est directement adressé à lui.  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? Rêve ou pas !?

**_ Pourquoi tu dors pas !?**

Les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, le Roronoa attend une réponse.  
Il sait que celle-ci sera honnête et il n'espère qu'une seule chose, qu'il n'ait rien fait.  
Toujours emmitouflé dans les couvertures, Law prend cependant la peine de se relever –_difficilement_- et de se cacher dans les couvertures. …Au moins, sa bouche est découverte.

**_ Tu m'as réveillé. Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal dans ton sommeil. …Tu as vu un fantôme !?**

Frottant son bout de nez à la couverture, le chirurgien reste dans son demi-sommeil.  
Il aimerait se rendormir au plus vite même si sa curiosité l'emporte toujours et que son sommeil se fait traitre.  
Et pour une raison inconnue, le petit-pois s'énerve de trouver « mignon » l'ébène qu'il observe.

**_ Je vais t'en foutre un fantôme, moi ! M'emmerde pas et rendors-toi, crétin de Doc'.**

**_ Très bien. …Tu sais, t'es mignon avec tes cheveux en désordre, Roronoa-ya~. Bonne nuit.**

Sa voix reste basse et ensommeillé. D'ailleurs à son dernier mot, il ne manque pas de se rallonger et de retrouver Morphée à une vitesse fulgurante.  
De son côté, Zoro est encore sous le choc de la phrase. « Mignon » et puis quoi encore ! Il aimerait lui faire ravaler ses mots mais pour l'heure et arrêtant d'épier un médecin endormit, il scrute la pièce.  
Les autres sont bien là. Il entend parfaitement la respiration de Luffy et sa bouche qui rêve de nourriture. Usopp et ses conversations nocturnes. Et voit Chopper dans son lit trop grand.  
Maintenant, qu'il y fait attention, aucuns d'eux n'étaient là tout à l'heure ! …Alors c'était bien un cauchemar ! Bordel !  
Lâchant un profond soupir, il se pose sur le bord de son lit et ferme les yeux. …Ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Mais…, ouais. Après tout, c'est possible. Il n'a jamais vu ce médecin cruel avec lui.  
Et puis, il aurait quand même tenté un truc si l'autre ne l'avait pas repoussé.  
Relevant de nouveau la tête, Trafalgar lui fait de nouveau face et observant ce visage paisible, il attend que son cœur se calme avant de l'approcher.

Une fois fait, il se met sur ses pieds et s'abaissant à peine, il touche du bout des doigts cette peau tannée et véritablement gelée.  
La joue frissonne sous son index et le corps fait de même. Il a une drôle de réaction qui fait sourire le sabreur remit de ses émotions.  
Cette fois c'est sûr, il nage en pleine réalité et ça le rassure. Jamais, il n'aurait pu sauter sur l'ébène de la sorte, sauf si l'autre lui avait demandé.  
Non, de toute façon pourquoi une telle demande verrait-elle le jour !?  
Même en admettant que le connaitre un peu plus en « profondeur » ne le gênerait pas, il y a un gouffre entre la réalité et la fiction.  
Il doit se calmer. Zoro le sait. Il doit cesser ses rêves même si l'autre est réellement attirant.  
Reculant du Shichibukai endormit, il s'assoit de nouveau sur sa couchette et lâchant un soupir de misère, il tombe à la renverse.  
…C'est là qu'une dernière petite voix s'immisce dans sa tête. Pourquoi être raisonnable alors qu'on peut facilement attraper ce que l'on convoite avec un peu de manière !?  
S'il veut Trafalgar Law autant que ce soit dans la réalité et si le rejette, c'est sûr, ses rêves se termineront !

… .

Sortant de l'ancienne infirmerie de Chopper, Law se dépose comme à son habitude sous le mat.  
Cette place, il se l'est attribué seul et personne n'a jamais rien trouvé à redire.  
Un éternel livre à la main, il entend déjà crier un bon nombre de personne et fixant une seconde ou deux, la couverture de son bouquin, un léger souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
Il repense à ces deux jours passés et, une chose le turlupine. Une chose qui ne le rebute pas et qui l'intrigue. …Sa fascination pour les réactions d'un sabreur.  
Le noiraud ne sait pas pourquoi mais, il est sûr que Zoro est différent d'habituellement. D'ailleurs, la conversation qu'il a entendu entre Robin et Nami le prouve bien.  
Elles aussi le trouvent étrange et encore plus survolté.  
Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le traitement que le médecin lui a prescrit. Ça ne correspond à aucuns effets secondaires ou autres. …Alors quoi !? Et puis, Law se pose également d'autres questions.  
En rapport avec hier soir et d'autres moments aussi.

Il a bien senti cette chose le frôler la nuit dernière et il n'a rien fait.  
Cet ébène n'est pas du genre à se laisser toucher sans en avoir donné la permission mais là, ça ne l'a pas dérangé.  
D'ordinaire, il est réticent au contact. A être touché. A frissonner _–sauf de froid_- mais là, ça ne l'a pas embarrassé. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop fatigué.  
Parce que la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette main était bonne à prendre et qu'il n'a pas su la repousser. …Il ne sait pas.  
Et puis, quelle est cette étrange attirance qu'il ressent !? C'est bien plus que professionnel ou alors, le cerveau du chirurgien traite ce vert comme un patient particulier.  
Il est attiré comme un scientifique avant une nouvelle découverte pouvant changer le monde.  
Mais plus grave encore d'après lui, on ne lui a pas dit de prendre soin du vert. De veiller dessus. Il fait ces choses de lui-même comme si, cette chose prévalait sur toutes les autres.  
Levant le regard, il cherche une réponse à toutes ses questions qui lui barre la route et son attention se pose sur une autre personne.

**_ J'ai mal !**

Observant geindre le second vert à bord –_celui qui se trouve inexplicablement là_- le médecin ne s'en préoccupe pas tellement, même si, le rookie fou se pose juste à ses côtés.  
Il se plaint d'un mal inconnu, frotte sa nuque apparemment douloureuse et s'approche imperceptiblement d'un ébène qui se sent prit au piège.

**_ Que se passe-t-il, Kannibal-ya~**

Se tournant grâce à cette attention qu'il vient de trouver, le « mangeur de pirate » informe le noiraud de son problème et attend.  
Il y a encore quelques minutes de ça, il se trouvait en compagnie de Sabo –_grand frère de Luffy_- et sans crier gare, celui-ci l'a frappé.  
Massant son cou douloureux et tendu, le grand enfant qu'est Bartolomeo se plaint et geint jusqu'à trouver un peu d'aide dans son malheur.

**_ Et pourquoi venir pleurer ici, c'est agaçant. **

**_ Parce que tu es médecin, non ! Aide-moi.**

**_ Tu n'as qu'à demander à Tony-ya~ il sera ravi d'avoir un patient. Même un comme toi.**

Se tournant vers son interlocuteur qui se désintéresse complètement de lui, le vert fixe méchamment le docteur.  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « un patient comme lui ». Grognant, il réplique et une joute verbale s'organise sauf qu'elle se fait à sens unique.  
Law parait plus absorber par son livre maintenant ouvert que par les jérémiades incessantes d'un rookie fou.

**_ Jamais je ne dérangerais Chopper-senpai pour ça. **

Soupirant de nouveau et passant une main sur son visage, Trafalgar à le gout de s'enfermer.  
De retrouver la pièce généreusement prêter et de ne plus revoir se tourmenteur.  
Refermant son bouquin, un soupir à en fendre l'âme se fait entendre et attrapant brusquement la nuque du pirate, il fait un point de pression sur cette douleur dont il n'en connait pas la raison et applique un genre de massage.  
De son pouce, il effectue une rotation et la seconde suivante, plus un mot ne sort de la bouche de Bartolomeo. Il est comme…, détendu au maximum.  
Ses épaules se relâchent, ses paupières se ferment et un sourire lui traverse le visage.

**_ Maintenant ne vient plus m'embêter.**

Lâchant sa prise et se levant de son siège, Law reprend le chemin de l'intérieur sous deux paires d'yeux qui sont arrivés à un moment du spectacle qui leur déplait fortement.  
Descendu de la vigie après son entrainement quotidien, Zoro est immédiatement tombé sur l'ébène.  
La tête des mauvais jours, il ne comprend pas comment c'est deux-là peuvent être proche.  
Et un peu plus loin, près de la barre de navigation et accoudé à la rambarde, un blond peste.  
Il ne comprend pas pourquoi cet abruti vert est venu se plaindre à l'asocial de service. Asocial qui lui a tout de même prodigué un soin.  
Pourquoi c'est deux-là s'entendent si bien !? Pourquoi –_à chaque fois_- qu'il tombe sur le chirurgien de la mort, celui-ci se trouve en compagnie de l'autre vert!?  
Sabo veut des réponses et il compte bien les obtenir. Il ne compte pas se faire voler son jouer si facilement _–même si avant ça, il doit reconnaitre Bartolomeo comme « jouer »-._  
Traversant le pont, le Roronoa _–lui_- se permet de penser à une chose tout à fait différente. Il voit ce rapprochement entre Bartolomeo et Law comme un signal d'alarme.  
Un peu comme dans son rêve, le docteur doit se sentir seul alors, il cherche de la compagnie. Serrant les poings, il se promet d'arranger ça !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

L'idée du massage vient de ma meilleure amie et de ses malheurs personnels _[son copain a voulu essayer..., résultat, il n'est pas doué .]_ Donc, je la remercie grandement pour cet aide involontaire !

La semaine prochaine, plus de chose je vous le promets (une demande, un prédateur qui s'éveille et une conversation "sur l'oreiller") mais je dois bien expliquer les rêves pour comprendre son obsession !

En tout cas, merci de me suivre ! Merci d'être là ! De me donner des informations primordiales et de me dire vos attentes. Je vous adore ! Et j'espère que malgré tout, vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! :)

Bisous

**L.**


	6. La chasse commence

Oh désolé..., j'avais pas le gout de poster hier. J'ai vu la fin de Free et Zankyou et sincèrement, ça m'a démoralisée. Les deux, l'un parce que mon capitaine a eu 2 secondes "d'antenne" et l'autre, parce qu'il n'y a que 11 épisodes d'un anime qui m'a déçu sur certains points mais qui m'a grandement fait réfléchir aussi.  
Alors, excusez-moi.

Sinon, coucou à vous!

Et pour parler du chapitre, ça bouge enfin et ça continueras. Maintenant, ils ont des objectifs précis et concrets ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Euh, je sais plus.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: On se perd et voilà, on tombe sur quelqu'un qui nous intéresse. Puis, il côtoie quelqu'un d'autre et ça nous agace.

**Note**: Merci a vous d'être là! Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

_Enjoy!_

* * *

** La chasse commence !**

* * *

Grimpant jusqu'à la bibliothèque du bateau, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il y cherche.  
En réalité, il a du temps à perdre –_non, un chemin à retrouver_- mais passant la porte comme si tout était normal, il joue de sa normalité.  
Le Roronoa ferme gentiment la porte derrière lui, scrute les lieux avec un étonnement intérieur et soupire plus que nécessaire.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, une personne le remarque enfin et s'approche en silence.  
S'appuyant sur la sorte de meuble à la droite de l'entrée, un fin sourire se dessine sur le nouveau visage et continuant de scruter son nakama, elle se permet de se moquer.  
Pas face à lui mais, c'est tout comme puisque son expression joue en sa défaveur.

**_ Zoro-kun, que fais-tu ici !? Ne te serais-tu pas perdu… .**

Observant sa gauche avec méfiance –_et peut-être avec un peu de mépris_-, il se vexe de la remarque.  
Lui, perdu !? Pas du tout.  
Détaillant le visage de la jeune femme, le vert lorgne ce sourire de « mauvais augure » et comme pour lui donner tort, il répond une chose évasive.

**_ …Pas vraiment.**

Le bretteur scrute de nouveau la pièce qui l'entoure. Endroit qu'il visite pour la quatrième fois _–en tout et pour tout-_ et il s'étonne toujours de la même chose.  
Du nombre impressionnant de livre que contient le bateau !  
Il y en a des étagères pleines. Des murs remplis. Et des tables couvertes de ces choses.  
C'est déroutant pour une bande de bras cassé comme eux et tout à fait normal, pour la brune qui se tient au côté de Zoro.

**_ Tu veux que je t'explique comment sortir d'ici ou tu veux y rester un petit moment !?**

**_ Je sais où se trouve la porte, Robin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toute seule !?**

**_ De la lecture. Puis-je te poser une question !? On m'a dit que tu dormais mal c'est temps-ci, tu devrais le dire à Chopper, il pourrait t'aider, tu ne crois pas. **

Ou a-t-elle entendu ça !? …Ce sont des rumeurs. Des bruits de couloirs. Des murmures qui se faufilent entre deux conversations matinales.  
Reprenant un contact avec la « femelle » des lieux, l'œil émeraude guette la moindre réaction mais rien alors il se contente de chasser la phrase d'un geste de la main.  
Il dort très bien. …Parfaitement sauf quand ses rêves l'empêche.

**_ Pas besoin. **

Un bruit se fait loin d'eux. Entre deux grandes étagères bondées et si un livre est rangé, un corps est immédiatement reconnu.  
Un rictus se pose sur le visage du sabreur sans qu'il n'y peut rien et continuant de le suivre du regard, il oublier la conversation entamée avec son amie.  
C'est pas fait exprès, seulement une envie subite lui est apparue. Comme ça. Sans comprendre.  
Hier soir –_non, après une vision désagréable_-, il s'est donné pour but de suivre ses rêves. De suivre ses envies qui viennent au gré du temps. …Subitement.  
C'est pas un déclic ou un truc du genre –_non, c'est rien de tout ça_-, il veut seulement voir –_savoir_- ce que veulent ses sens à l'approche du Docteur.

**_ -O-kun ! …Ro-kun ! …Zoro-kun, tu m'entends !? **

Le petit-pois saisit réellement et reprend contact avec la réalité. Le médecin a disparu et son œil revient vers l'archéologue.  
Fronçant les sourcils d'avoir été tiré de ses pensées –_car pensées il a_-, il chasse la jeune femme d'un signe de la main tandis que celle-ci réplique comme à son habitude.  
Habitude chiante et irritante. Elle révèle des choses à demi-mot et sans sens pour le pauvre Marimo qu'il est. Alors sans y faire attention, il avance dans le grand labyrinthe que forme les grandes tours de livres rangés avec soin et c'est très vite qu'il trouve son objet convoité.  
Là, assis et caché par des encyclopédies, il parait intéressé et concentré. Mais pour combien de temps !?  
Parce que déjà, des mains triturent, des mains accaparent et des mains désordonnent.

**_ Ne touche pas, Roronoa-ya~. …Que fais-tu ici !?**

**_ J'me disais que tu pouvais te sentir seul. Besoin de compagnie !?**

Attirant l'attention de Law, son regard acier scrute le nouvel arrivant et le passant en revue, un mince sourire se forme. Un sourire railleur.

**_ La dernière fois tu as refusé de me tenir compagnie, il me semble. …Plus sérieusement, que fais-tu ici, ce n'est pas…, un endroit que tu fréquentes généralement. **

De quelle « autre dernière fois » parle-t-il, le vert ne sait pas et ne veut pas savoir.  
Chassant facilement cette chose, il se dépose sur une chaise non loin du noiraud, _-celle juste à côté en réalité_- et croisant les bras, il essaie de trouver une réponse ou non.  
En vrai, il détaille beaucoup trop son interlocuteur pour comprendre le sens d'une phrase en désordre pour lui.

**_ …Surement. **

Levant sa main, il part à la rencontre d'une mèche qui se veut rebelle et lissant celle-ci, le Roronoa ne se rend pas compte de son geste.  
Il replace simplement des cheveux de jais en bataille. Son esprit en profite pour examiner la texture, la douceur et l'odeur appétissante qui se dégage des environs.  
C'est après de longues –_très longues_- secondes qu'il se rend compte de son geste et retire sa main comme brûlé.  
Le vert sait qu'il n'a pas tous les droits dans ce monde mais pendant un instant, il s'était perdu. Dans ses rêves, toucher le médecin de cette façon est chose courante.

**_ T'avais un truc…- …dans-, de la poussière !**

**_ Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de moi Roronoa-ya~, je suis…, comme le loup dans la bergerie, tu saisis !? Je pourrais t'attraper si tu m'en laisses l'occasion. **

Souffler à l'oreille du bras droit des Mugiwara, celui-ci se tend et ne respire plus.  
Il n'a pas réellement entendu cette phrase, n'est-ce pas !? Normalement, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Normalement, c'est lui qui trouble l'ébène et non pas l'inverse.  
Alors pour vérifier quelque chose, il se pince discrètement et quand il réalise que la réalité est bien là, le docteur a déjà disparu.  
Étant certain d'avoir réussi son coup, Trafalgar s'est éloigné. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi de tels mots sont sortis de sa bouche ou si, peut-être pour effrayer son interlocuteur.  
Pourquoi vouloir l'effrayer !? …Pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs interactions. …Le médecin veut simplement s'éloigner de son patient parce que trop près, il se sent toujours coupable.  
Donc inciter le petit-pois à croire de mauvaises choses va permettre au Doc' de ne plus le voir et de son côté, cela va lui permettre d'être moins observateur en présence du sabreur…, même si, ce point est compliqué.

Cessant de déambuler dans les rayons, le noiraud s'appuie sur l'une des étagères et soupirs.  
Avec les mots qu'il a eu, l'autre pourrait se méprendre –_ça ne le gêne pas plus que ça_- cependant, il ne comprend pas son acte.  
N'y avait-il pas une autre manière de le repousser que de le provoquer sur le terrain que l'autre a créé !? …C'est étrange.  
Dans ses réflexions, il n'étudie pas le monde extérieur alors quand une main happe son visage, un soubresaut lui vient et un corps s'oppose au sien. Plus large et plus volumineux.  
Attrapant cette main ancrée de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire, un poignet est resserré mais ce n'est pas assez.  
Une fois qu'un chasseur à sa proie entre les mains, il est difficile de le faire lâcher prise.  
Relevant le visage du chirurgien, le bretteur continue de comprimer sa prise et sans le vouloir _–sans le reconnaitre aussi-_ un genre de soupir s'échappe des lèvres du médecin.

**_ Lâche-moi, Roronoa-ya~**

Le lâcher !? Pourquoi !? Ce n'est pas acceptable.  
Et puis dans la tête verte c'est assez clair, il doit remettre le chirurgien à sa place. Il a quand même réussi à le déstabiliser et il doit reprendre l'avantage.  
Avantage sur une chose qui n'existe même pas.  
Donc, pour répondre au « lâche-moi » du noiraud, Zoro se contente d'approcher son homologue au maximum et de planter sur les lèvres hargneuses du Doc', un baiser dur et mordant.  
Simplement pour le faire taire. Par pur esprit de compétition et de contradiction. Simplement pour dire « c'est moi qui donne les règles ».

**_ JE suis le prédateur ici donc évite de croire le contraire, Doc' à la manque.**

Relâchant sa prise aussi vite que le baiser, le pauvre médecin n'a pas le temps de répliquer que sa futur victime est déjà bien loin et hors de son champ de vision.  
Une porte se fait rudement claquer –_faisant saisir Robin au passage_- et toujours dans l'incompréhension, Law à l'impression d'avoir été berné.  
Ce…, cette chose, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il pensait l'éloigner ainsi et au lieu de ça, il a l'impression d'avoir créé un « jeu » dont il en est inconsciemment l'auteur.  
Mordant sa lèvre, elle a un nouveau gout. Un gout qui le rend encore plus coupable pour une raison qu'il ignore lui-même.  
Il devrait arrêter d'interagir avec les Mugiwara –_il le sait_-, il ne fait que leur poser problème mais en même temps, c'est lui qui a proposé cette alliance. Lui qui ne veut pas la rompre.  
Et…, peut-être est-ce sa faute si le bretteur agit ainsi avec lui. Certains de ces gestes ont dû être déplacés ou mal interprétés.  
Impossible, il doit étudier la situation et trouver une solution. Il ne peut pas, ne veut pas être plus proche d'une personne qu'il a failli tuer par pur égoïsme !

_« Appuyant sur la plaie ensanglantée, Law arrache un morceau de son vêtement pour compresser la blessure. Serrant fortement sa prise, des tâches rouges parsèment sa main.  
Ce sang ne lui appartient pas et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout est de sa faute. S'il ne les avait pas amenés ici, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
Continuant de faire pression sur la plaie, il demande à son patient de prendre le relai quelques minutes, le temps qu'il continue son inspection et si rien n'est grave pour le vert c'est…, inacceptable pour le Shichibukai.  
C'est la première fois qu'il ressent une sorte de pincement au niveau du cœur et il n'aime pas.  
Demandant au bretteur de se relever, l'ébène aperçoit au loin le chapeau de paille grimper à bord du Sunny et se diriger vers l'infirmerie.  
Tout est de sa faute et il ne peut rien faire pour rattraper son mensonge._

_**_ Fait pas cette tête…, on a gagné non !**__ »_

Le chirurgien n'a rien gagné du tout, ou si cette trop grande culpabilité que tous lui ont déjà pardonnée.  
Généralement, Trafalgar Law n'est pas du genre à faire dans le sentimental ou dans la nostalgie mais pour une raison inexplicable, il ne peut se défaire de sa faute.  
S'éloignant de l'étagère et reprenant le chemin vers la table qu'il occupe depuis le matin, il essaie d'ignorer ce qui vient de se passer, même si rien ne lui a déplu.  
C'est vrai après tout, il l'a provoqué plus d'une fois même si l'autre n'a jamais rien tenté !  
De l'autre côté de la porte, les pensées sont plus directes et moins construites.  
Zoro est fier de son acte et c'est peut-être pour cette seule chose qu'il sourit si fortement.  
Et puis si au début, il avait eu peur de ses rêves là, il a la certitude de vouloir réaliser chacun d'entre eux, pourquoi !? Parce que les lèvres du chirurgien ont un gout exquis de tentation.  
Rejoignant le pont où le bruit se fait intense –_au bout de quinze minutes_-, Zoro se pose à l'un de ses endroits habituels et souriant plus que nécessaire, il ferme les yeux sans se préoccuper d'un blond et d'un rookie qui se disputent.

… .

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire une alliance avec Luffy !?**

Aucune réponse. Ou si, puisqu'un regard peut être considéré comme une réponse non !? …Non.  
Ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce genre de chose !? …Deux possibilités de réponses s'offrent à lui.  
La réflexion continue de se faire, un point invisible est fixé et humidifiant sa lèvre, le chirurgien répond.  
Mais la seule chose qu'il aimerait savoir c'est, pourquoi ce blond le dérange pour un truc comme ça et ce qui l'amène à parler alors qu'il ne pose de problème à personne appuyé contre le mat.

**_ …L'équipage à une certaine force et l'opportunité était présente.**

**_ Ils sont surtout réputé pour tout démolir et faire des dommages collatéraux mais, je dois reconnaitre qu'il est bien entouré. Il a trouvé de bons amis.**

**_ De quoi vous parlez !? …Je m'ennuie… .**

Luffy s'immisce entre les deux plus vieux et souriant, il attend une réponse.  
Soupirant contre le vent, le chapeau de paille commence déjà à se chamailler –_comme un enfant_- avec Sabo et s'ils entrainent le chirurgien dans leur sillage ce n'est pas intentionnel.  
Celui-ci se fait bousculer, attraper le bras et finalement, sa main va fortement repousser un Mugiwara à l'allure énervante.  
Tenant le chahuteur loin de lui, le médecin à le gout de partir mais de nouveau les deux autres l'entraine dans une bataille futile.  
Et si bataille futile il y a, Law rétabli la situation en un claquement de doigt.  
On ne le voit pas faire les gestes. On ne le voit pas se mouvoir.  
La seule chose qu'on peut apercevoir c'est, deux frères l'un à côté de l'autre, à plat ventre sur le plancher –_même eux, ne savent pas quel magie le chirurgien emploie_-.

Au loin, la situation fait sourire.  
Et elle intéresse deux personnes complètement captivées par ce spectacle des plus rares.  
Bartolomeo observe la scène tout comme un autre vert.  
L'un se tenant sur ses jambes –_les mains dans les poches et le sourire vicieux_-, l'autre a même le sol –_faisant croire qu'un sommeil le retient-._  
Tous deux, un léger rictus sur les lèvres pour des raisons différentes. Des raisons que seuls eux connaissent et ignorant le reste, une rousse s'installe entre les deux hommes.  
Elle aussi fixe la même direction et si les trois sont plongés dans d'intenses réflexions, une seule personne daigne dire ses pensées à haute voix.  
Froncer les sourcils et marmonner des choses compréhensibles ou non.

**_ Je suis sûre qu'ils sont occupés de comploter sur notre prochaine destination. …Rah, je déteste ce genre de capitaine insouciant et bagarreur. **

Comploter n'est pas réellement le mot. Parce que…, certes les trois capitaines sont réunis dans un même « coin » néanmoins on peut facilement voir que l'entente est « difficile ».  
Mais les deux têtes d'algues n'ont pas l'intention de la contredire.  
La scène continue, les deux frères se frottent la tête, s'approchent déjà à grand pas d'un ébène qui n'aime pas le bruit.  
Et n'étant pas d'humeur à entendre des paroles inutiles, le médecin attrape son Nodachi et ferme son livre d'un petit claquement reconnaissable.  
Le noiraud ne parle plus, ne fait rien d'autre et observe seulement le panorama de ce pont ouvert.  
Une réplique –_une seule_- passe ses lèvres et si Law s'apprête à quitter la passerelle, ses paupières s'arrêtent un instant sur un être qui lui fait poser encore plus de question.  
...Il doit réfléchir.  
Détournant le regard après quelques secondes, il reprend sa marche et ouvre une porte qui le fait disparaitre. Après cela, le bateau reprend son « train-train » habituel.  
Les deux frères se chamaillent, Zoro continue de propager son sourire, Nami rejoint ses arbres et Bartolomeo épie.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends ici, toi !?**

Détournant le regard, le Kannibal a du mal à répondre.  
Ce qu'il attend !? Rien. Il guette simplement le moindre fait et geste d'une personne. Est-ce interdit !?  
Alors pour ne pas répondre, il s'éloigne sagement de l'un de ces senpai.  
Il n'est pas du genre à se taire ou à fuir, seulement, il est impossible pour lui de poser des questions au bretteur.  
Il n'a pas envie de l'embêter ou de l'ennuyer.  
Donc semblant de rien, il suit les pas d'un noiraud ayant récemment quitté les lieux et s'il disparait derrière un mur, cette chose donne des soupçons.  
Déambulant dans le couloir, il tombe très vite sur la pièce voulu et entrant dans une nouvelle salle, il peut déjà apercevoir un chirurgien accoté à un bureau.  
Faisant du bruit au rythme de sa marche, il ne met que très peu de temps à s'appuyer sur la table et sourire malignement.  
…Il a certainement déjà un plan en tête mais, peut-être a-t-il besoin d'autres conseils.

**_ Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, Kannibal-ya~… .**

S'installant tout de même malgré l'interdiction, un regard noir est jeté.  
Le vert sourit –_encore et toujours_- et plaquant ses mains au bureau, il gonfle ses poumons d'air frais.

**_ J'ai une requête à te faire, Law-senpai !**

… .

Se tournant légèrement, ses paupières se crispent.  
Frottant son visage, il se réveille contre son gré et ouvre à demi les yeux. Il voit flou, à envie de se rendormir mais une fois sur le dos, il aperçoit sans mal ce qui l'entoure.  
Soupirant et grognant, une sorte d'éclair le traverse et ouvrant les yeux en grand, il réfléchit à sa journée. Elle est passé –_elle aussi_- comme un éclair et tout à l'air réel.  
…Oui, tout était réel cette fois, il en est sûr.  
S'asseyant sur son lit et laissant glisser le drap qui le couvre à peine, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et tourne sa tête sur le côté.  
Son regard émeraude tombe très vite sur ce qu'il cherche même s'il s'étonne.  
Il ne croise pas un médecin endormit et emmitouflé dans les couvertures « volées » mais bel et bien éveillé –_néanmoins enseveli sous les couettes_-.  
Essayant de comprendre ce que fabrique le docteur à cette heure de la nuit, le bretteur n'a pas été remarqué –_il le sait_- et il s'en trouve chanceux.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il continue d'épier l'autre qui contemple le paysage noirci derrière le hublot.

**_ Doc' !?**

Imperceptiblement, l'appelé saisit et tourne son visage de moitié pour scruter la voix.  
Le chirurgien non plus n'a pas l'air très éveillé puisque son poing passe sur son visage mais, cela ne dérange personne.  
La moue de Law est indéchiffrable et celui-ci, essaie de comprendre pourquoi on le gêne.

**_ Pourquoi tu ne continues pas de dormir, Roronoa-ya~ **

La voix du médecin est endormie ou non, basse, pâle et peut-être un peu douce en vrai.  
Elle n'est pas comme à l'ordinaire. Elle plait à son interlocuteur.

**_ Je pourrais te faire la même réflexion. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, à ne rien faire !?**

C'est un mordillement de lèvre qui répond à cette question.  
Se mettant dans une nouvelle position, Trafalgar se pose contre le mur auquel son lit s'appuie et fixant le vert, il réajuste ses couvertures.

**_ Tu as de nouveau cauchemardé n'est-ce pas !? Si tu as besoin, je peux te donner quelque chose qui te donnera des nuits sans rêve. **

Un petit rictus se dessine semblant de rien sur le visage du bretteur qui s'éveille et chahutant ses cheveux, peut-être qu'il cache son semblant de bonne humeur.  
Toujours assis sur son lit et ses coudes s'appuyant sur ses genoux, il fixe son interlocuteur en coin et invente une réponse toute trouvée.  
Un truc qui l'empêche de rêver !? Si on lui avait proposé cela quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait _–à coup sûr- _accepté sans rechigner là, c'est différent.  
Ses rêves ne le gênent plus tant que ça –_il est mitigé_- sauf…, peut-être quand il essaie de savoir si tout se passe dans son imaginaire ou non.

**_ Pas besoin. …Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne dors pas. **

**_ Parce que je n'y arrive pas. C'est ce que tu veux entendre ou non !? Tes côtes te font encore souffrir !?**

**_ Plus depuis longtemps. Tu devrais prendre l'un de tes médocs si tu fais des insomnies Doc'. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une question de température… .**

La conversation est faite à voix basse.  
On ne les entend pas assez pour être dérangé mais ils parlent assez fort pour être entendus par l'autre.  
…Peut-être qu'un lit côte à côte n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour deux noctambules comme eux.  
Mais leur non-proximité permet de cacher certaines choses comme un soupir après une réponse négative ou un sourire après une question inutile.  
Levant ses prunelles vers le sabreur, l'ébène ne pense pas réellement et laisse son inconscience répondre à cette réplique.

**_ Que ferais-tu si réellement c'était cela !? Tu devrais éviter de parler de sujet que tu ne connais pas à moins bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles t'approcher. **

Zoro fixe le noiraud sans répondre.  
Veut-il approcher !? Ça ne l'embêterait pas. Ça le démanche même un peu mais il y aurait autant de témoin que d'endormi.  
Seul un froissement de drap se fait entendre à cause d'un dos revenant se poser sur un lit abimé et de mains retenant une tête sous l'impact.

**_ Tu es donc du genre à parler sans agir. J'aurais pensé que tu étais plus du genre impulsif après ce que tu m'as fait à la bibliothèque ce matin. **

**_ J'suis du genre à avoir des idées extrêmement violentes à ton égard et j'préfère n'avoir aucuns gêneurs mais si tu continues d'me provoquer, j'te promets pas de faire attention à ce qui s'trouve aux alentours. **

Sa journée était donc réelle. C'est ce qu'il se dit et il approuve cette chose.  
De son côté, Law soupir. De lassitude !? De désagrément !? D'ennui !? Ou seulement de fatigue !? Il ne sait pas lui-même.  
Peut-être que cette conversation nocturne à simplement trop duré.  
Observant par dépit la position que le sabreur utilise, sa fatigue le reprend _–même si celle-ci ne l'a jamais quitté-_ et même s'il ne se sent pas épier, il reprend cette contemplation d'une fenêtre noircit.

**_ …Ne joue pas à un jeu auquel tu ne peux pas gagner. Maintenant dort, Roronoa-ya~**

Les paupières rabattues et les mains toujours glissées sous sa tête, le bras droit des Mugiwara à bien l'intention de répondre à cette dernière remarque.  
Il n'aime pas jouer.  
Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un grand joueur puisqu'il se méfie des gens comme la navigatrice –_avide de Berry_- alors non, ce n'est pas un « joueur ».

**_ Qui t'a dit que c'était un jeu !? Tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil et dormir. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème de cerne. **

La joute verbale s'arrête sur un point prit par le Roronoa.  
Pas que le chirurgien ne veuille pas continuer, cependant, il n'a plus envie de parler. Il trouve ça vain.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux et continuant de fixer l'extérieur qui le berce, il reprend sa place –_quelques minutes plus tard_- sur son matelas refroidit et se couvre davantage.  
A côté de lui, plus un bruit, plus un son. …Tous dorment. L'autre s'est rendormit.  
Fermant les yeux tant bien que mal –_même si ce n'est pas compliqué_- il essaie de retrouver un sommeil perdu.  
Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est encore épié. Tranquillement et sans se faire remarquer.  
A ces côtés, son « compagnon de chambre » essaie de comprendre ce qui l'empêche de profiter d'un lit. La couverture donnée n'est-elle pas suffisante ou alors, est-ce un autre problème !?  
Se promettant d'y trouver une réponse plus tard, Zoro rejoint les bras de Morphée plus vite que prévu et n'entend pas une dernière phrase murmurée.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Oui, Roronoa peut se perdre dans une bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas rare, ça arrive à tout le monde, je vous assure! :)

Bon alors, la semaine prochaine, je ne sais plus ce que je vous réserve mais c'est la continuité sans aucun doute, surement le spécial Sabo (je crois, si j'me rappel de mes idées lol)

Passez une bonne semaine et à tantôt ! Je vous embrasse et merci de votre soutien !

**L.**


	7. Panel de sentiment

**Bonjour à vous !**

J'ai un peu de retard désolé mais bon, je suis tout de même là ! :) Et en plus avec le spécial Sabo ! Incroyable -enfin bon, faut aussi qu'il soit apprécié ensuite- ... .  
Donc, je ne parle pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Ah aussi, je vous remercie de passer par ici, vos petites attentions me font plaisir !:3

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Pas vraiment. -_Des suggestions_-.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ça n'arrivera jmais, je crois bien.

**Résumé**: Sabo se pose des questions, des tonnes de question et il aimerait bien avoir des réponses. Alors doit-il demander ou étudier directement sur le terrain !?

**Note**: 'Romeo est utilisé pour désigné Bart' -_c'est l'un de ces surnoms_- et je crois que c'est tout!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Panel de sentiment.**

* * *

Pourquoi l'avoir suivi !? Il n'en n'a aucune idée. Pour ne pas perdre face à l'ennemi !?  
Il ne veut pas être là et en même temps, il épargne aux autres la vue de ce vert _–ce qui doit les arranger-._  
Marchant près de cette crête qui ne fait que jacasser des choses qu'il n'écoute pas, Sabo continue de ruminer et de comprendre son agissement.  
Ils se sont mis dessus pendant près d'une demi-heure pour tenir leur position et sans s'en rendre compte, le doré a accepté quand Bartolomeo a émis l'option « Luffy-senpai » _-ou n'importe quoi « -senpai » à dire vrai-._  
Serrant les poings, à présent il cherche un moyen de remédier à la situation. Un mot ou une remarque que l'autre pourrait mal prendre.  
Il veut juste « le blesser ». Juste un peu. Pour montrer sa supériorité et l'emmerder.

**_ Ici, c'est notre petit coin détente et par-là, les chambres. Tu veux y faire un tour, Sabo-san !?**

**_ Pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Continue d'avancer et ferme-là.**

Soupirant sourdement, le doré ferme les yeux une seconde ou deux. Il doit rester calme et ne pas, ne surtout pas laisser l'autre gagner.  
Rattrapant le Kannibal –_déjà parti bien loin_- il continue de déambuler sur ce bateau qu'il ne connait pas et observant au travers des hublots, la curiosité le prend malgré lui.  
Grimper jusqu'ici n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, ça lui permet de ne pas être dans un endroit « bruyant » mais ça l'oblige à côtoyer son épine dans le pied.

**_ Bordel, où est-ce que tu m'entraines comme ça ! T'as pas bientôt fini de m'emmerder.**

**_ Hé hé, c'est toi qui m'a suivi ne l'oublie pas. **

**_ J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas céder. Sérieusement, je perds mon temps là !**

**_ Si ce n'est que ça, la prochaine fois je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Cette chose ne plait pas. Le blondinet observe méchamment son interlocuteur dans la seconde qui suit et…, il ne comprend pas.  
Pourquoi cela le vexe !? Pourquoi est-il contrarié de cette éventualité d'être remplacé !?  
Empêchant de frotter ses cheveux de nervosité, il continue d'écouter les âneries du rookie fou et une chose le réveil. A-t-il bien entendu !?

**_ Law-senpai acceptera certainement, même Usopp-senpai si je m'y prends bien. **

**_ Jamais ils ne bougeront pour ta belle gueule, connard surtout les connaissant. Trafalgar est du genre solitaire et Usopp à s'amuser. **

Bartolomeo continue de sourire de cette conversation sans sens alors que son homologue –_lui_- pique une crise tout en le suivant.  
On peut les entendre de loin –_comme souvent_- et, on a l'impression que l'équipage du rookie à l'habitude de cette chose alors qu'il n'en n'est rien.  
Cette scène à comme un gout de déjà vu, de déjà fait mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'y penser, l'un doit gagner. Peu importe si la scène est répétitive.  
Faisant semblant de réfléchir, la seconde algue prend plaisir de la situation et continue sur sa lancée.  
Quitte à mettre en rogne ce doré, autant bien le faire !

**_ Oui mais ils sont nettement moins chiant. Je vais surement demander à l'un deux et c-**

**_ Ferme-là ! J'irais là où tu me demanderas. **

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ces mots ce sont échappés sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.  
Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire !  
Et voilà, il vient de se faire avoir –_encore une fois_-. L'autre a de nouveau gagné en le poussant à bout.  
C'est la seconde fois en deux heures et le blondinet à l'impression d'être manipulé.  
Mentalement, il se frappe la tête contre les murs et assassine l'autre.  
Alors lassé de sa défaite, il continue de suivre son hôte jusqu'à une cabine. Ce qu'ils font là en réalité !? Rien.  
Bartolomeo a parlé de « route à prendre », d'aide à Luffy et le blond est bêtement tombé dans le panneau.

… .

Dans le salon, les questions n'arrêtent pas.  
Elles ont commencés il y a une demi-heure et l'interrogatoire commence doucement à peser.  
L'un en face de l'autre –_installé de part et d'autres du grand et large canapé rouge_-, un blond essaie de comprendre son frère et son semblant d'intelligence.  
Grincheux, le menton posé sur son poing, il grince des dents et tapote la pauvre table innocente qui supporte une bouteille presque terminé.  
Fronçant les sourcils de ce désagrément, Zoro pensait être tranquille. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il pourrait reposer son esprit après sa sieste désastreuse mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Et maintenant, il se retrouve coincé avec un moulin à parole _–ou plutôt un emmerdeur, pour rester poli-._  
Le Roronoa attrape pour la énième fois sa tendre bouteille de rhum et retirant le bouchon –_encore_-, il approche le goulot de sa bouche.  
Il est avide de gouter à celle-ci. D'avoir une petite goutte de ce breuvage si particulier et à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, il dérape, une autre question voit le jour.

**_ Tu sais pourquoi il invite tout le monde à le suivre !? Avant il était moins pire. Il nous courrait après, restait derrière nous et ne parlait pas à tous les étrangers du coin. Pourquoi a-t-il dit à l'autre fou de vous suivre !**

Se chiffonnant les cheveux, Sabo attend une réponse et dévisage sans répit son interlocuteur qui en a franchement marre et qui le dit.  
Il n'en n'a rien à foutre de ces dizaines et dizaines de questions qui traite du même sujet et si sa bouteille fait un bruit sourd, c'est pour montrer son mécontentement.

**_ T'en n'as pas marre de parler de ce taré ! …Sinon pour répondre à ta question j'ai toujours connu Luffy comme ça.**

**_ Pour- …J'demande ton avis sur Bartolomeo c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il embrouille mon petit-frère. Et puis avec ses idées, il arrive facilement à convaincre Luffy.**

**_ Forcément…, Luffy adore s'amuser. Est-ce que j'peux boire maintenant !? …Merci.**

Attrapant sa bouteille, il se désaltère enfin et soupir de bonheur.  
S'appuyant contre la banquette, il n'écoute plus la voix de ce blondinet qui revient comme un vieux disque rayé et faisant le vide dans sa tête, il ignore purement et simplement son homologue.  
Au lieu de se plaindre, pourquoi ne va-t-il pas frapper celui qui l'emmerde !?  
Ou mieux, pourquoi ne pas ignorer le braillard !?  
Le bretteur est sûr que cette conversation n'a aucun sens mais peut-il réellement s'échapper !?  
Il s'en fout de ce qu'on peut penser de lui mais, il veut éviter un ébène qui réveillerait irrémédiablement les mauvaises pensées de son inconscience.  
Conscience qui lui a joué un tour durant sa sieste de l'après-midi.  
Enfin, le calvaire du Marimo n'est pas terminé puisqu'une chose le prend par surprise et c'est le cas de le dire car, quand il se décide à observer son côté droit, il tombe nez à nez avec un chirurgien.  
Que fait-il là !? Aucune idée.  
Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ce noiraud frôle son épaule de la sienne et que ce n'est pas désagréable.

**_ Trafalgar, tu peux peut-être m'aider toi. Comment tu définirais Bartolomeo !?**

Le médecin saisit. En réalité, il n'a même pas fait attention à ce blond.  
Son regard est tombé sur un amas vert –_à l'entrée_- et là encore, il est occupé de l'épier. Quoique, cette chose n'est pas vue par Sabo trop distrait.  
L'ébène n'a fait aucun bruit –_la porte n'a pas grincé_- et il s'est posé à cette place par hasard –_comme attiré-_ et maintenant, il se dit que ça serait déplacé de bouger.  
Mais oubliant ce petit malaise, il détourne le visage. Law pensait trouver l'endroit désert alors si sa tête est encore étonnée, son visage ne le montre pas.  
D'ailleurs à l'entendre répondre, personne ne dirait qu'un trouble se joue en lui.

**_ Comment je le définirais !? C'est quelqu'un qui a de bon principe et qui respecte sa parole mais, il est mauvais pour répondre aux ordres. Heureusement, j'en ai terminé avec lui.**

**_ …De quoi tu parles !? Je veux dire… ...il est du genre à nuire ou un truc du genre !?**

**_ Non, il sait écouter, c'est juste que…, je n'avais pas fini de tester tous les produits que j'avais en réserve. J'avais bien un moyen –pour le garder plus longtemps mais…, il n'est vraiment pas docile.**

Deux paires d'yeux dévisagent le médecin et les sons n'existent plus.  
Il n'a rien dit de « mal » mais quelque chose dans ses propos donne à réfléchir et de nouveau, les deux –_blond et vert_- voient d'un mauvais œil la relation de ce rookie et du noiraud.  
C'est une sorte de jalousie mais juste, parce qu'ils se parlent sans faux semblant et sans rien cacher de particulier.  
Ils ont l'impression que Law et Bartolomeo se parlent comme Usopp et Chopper et, ça les dérange.  
Ils ont…, peut-être envie d'être à la place de chacun.

**_ Quel genre de truc du test, Doc' !?**

**_ Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à descendre. …Kannibal-ya~ est du genre à obéir donc je ne crois pas qu'il va poser de problème particulier. **

Un fin rictus se pose sur les lèvres de l'ébène. Savoir qu'une personne sur ce bateau est prêt à obéir à n'importe lequel de ses ordres le rend toujours très heureux.  
Mais ce rictus dessiné sur son visage ne plait pas. En réalité, peu de chose plaise à Sabo et au Roronoa. A croire que Law est leur « bête noire ».  
Ce qui n'est pas le cas, du moins on le suppose.  
Quoiqu'il en soit et malgré son apparente mauvaise humeur, le sabreur reprend appuie sur le dossier du canapé et passe son bras –_celui en contact avec le médecin_- dans le dos de celui-ci.  
Il fait semblant de rien mais il est obligé de le fixer et de penser à des choses salaces.

**_ Ouais…, eh bien ça me rassure pas pour autant. **

Cette phrase est lancée à la va-vite, alors que ce blond abandonne le banc qui l'accueille. Et sans donner un droit de réponse à ces interlocuteurs, Sabo quitte les lieux.  
Il a bien l'intention de tourmenter le Kannibal et de lui donner quelques ordres _–mesquins_- mais, il préfère ne plus le voir tourner autour du chirurgien pour une raison qu'il n'explique pas.  
Maintenant seul dans le grand salon, la main du bretteur s'active et attrape l'arrière du crâne du chirurgien.  
Et même si les mèches ébènes sont cachés par un chapeau _–cela ne change rien_- et Zoro tourne le visage de Trafalgar pour l'avoir face à lui.  
Ils se dévisagent un moment –_quelques longues secondes_- et prêt à soupirer, Law se fait couper par une phrase. Fine et basse, ce qui n'est pas le genre du Marimo.

**_ Et toi, que veux-tu de moi, Doc' !? J'veux bien t'accorder une faveur.**

**_ Ne soit pas si présomptueux et je ne veux rien de toi.**

Cette phrase à comme un gout de déjà vu dans la tête du vert mais il s'en fout.  
Il continue de sourire en coin et si sa main a été jetée d'un chapeau, il ne s'empêche pas de narguer une nuque frileuse et frémissante.  
Ses doigts jouent sur la peau tannée du médecin et si celui-ci ne dit rien –_ne le rejette pas_- il n'approuve pas pour autant.  
Enfin ça, c'est ce dont il se persuade. …Rien de plus parce qu'il apprécie ce frisson qui descend jusqu'au bas de son dos.

… .

**_ Alors c'est toi, Sabo !? Pourquoi tu viens sur notre bateau !?**

**_ C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas l'air ravi d'être là. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène !?**

Sur la proue et accoté à la rambarde, le blond se sent légèrement « pris au piège ».  
Autour de lui, cinq hommes –_d'à peu près son âge_- le dévisageant et le questionnant.  
Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas être le centre d'attention mais il ne voit pas comment s'échapper de là.  
Et puis, il n'a pas envie de répondre aux questions. Ça ne les regarde pas.  
Il ne peut décemment pas dire aux nakamas de ce vert, qu'il est ici parce qu'il n'a pas vu Bartolomeo de la journée.  
Plutôt mourir que d'avouer un truc de ce genre, sauf peut-être…, au principal intéressé et encore.

**_ Ça ne vous concerne pas. Où est votre capitaine !?**

**_ Occupez, il n'a pas de temps pour toi. **

Soupirant et croquant sa langue pour ne pas dire de mauvaise chose, il fronce les sourcils.  
Il déteste cet équipage qu'il ne connait même pas. Est-ce que l'autre a dit des saletés sur son dos à son équipage ou est-ce leur propre opinion !?  
Serrant les poings mais ne montrant pas son mécontentement, il garde son appuie contre la rambarde du bateau et affiche un sourire mauvais.

**_ Bien. Est-ce que je peux fouiller le bateau histoire de vérifier s'il est réellement « occupé » !?**

**_ Dans tes rêves. Peu importe que tu sois le grand-frère de Luffy-senpai, nous on voit bien que tu te moques de notre capitaine et on n'aime pas ça. **

**_ Vraiment !? …Ouais, c'est surement vrai. Mais, est-ce que vous êtes occupé de me menacer ou pas !? Parce que si c'est le cas, je serais obligé de me défendre.**

Un pas se fait dans la direction de ses « adversaires » et ceux-ci esquisse un pas en arrière.  
Les deux camps se jaugent et si Sabo caresse du bout des doigts son arme, il ne compte pas l'utiliser…, du moins pas pour le moment.  
D'autres pas arrivent dans le même temps –_tout aussi lentement_- et sans réellement comprendre, le blond atterrit dans un cercle formé par des silhouettes humaines.  
Il les dévisage un par un _–non sans perdre son sourire arrogant-_ et s'il croise des yeux tout aussi rouge que le sont ceux de cet abruti de Bartolomeo, ils sont beaucoup moins intéressant.

**_ Essaie pour voir !? On craint fort que tu ne puisses rien faire contre nous cinq. On va te faire passer l'envie de critiquer notre capitaine ! **

**_ …Ouais. Défoulons-nous ! **

Attrapant son tuyau entre ses deux mains, il se met en position de défense.  
Les autres font la même chose et les armes en mains, on ne sait pas réellement ce qu'ils attentent.  
Ils ont l'air indécis, comme si…, un truc les chiffonné.  
Pourtant dans leurs regards c'est assez clair, ils veulent frapper un blondinet qui tape sur le système.  
Là, sur le pont de ce bateau qu'il ne connait pas, il y a assez de place pour un combat en bon et due forme et si un mouvement s'amorce, il se fait avorter dans le même temps.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? …Oh, Sabo-san, j'me disais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix. **

Se tournant à demi, le blond aperçoit enfin celui qu'il est venu chercher. Oh pour aucune raison, en vrai, il était seulement intrigué.  
Intrigué de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée.  
Ce qui le gêne par contre –_hormis tous ses ennemis_- c'est la présence d'un médecin qui n'a rien à faire sur ce bâtiment.  
Ses prunelles bleus se désintéresse du géant vert qu'il était venu engueuler et scrute sans vergogne, un ébène à l'allure lasse et ennuyée.

**_ J'venais voir si t'étais pas mort ou tomber par-dessus bord et je me suis trouvé de nouveau amis. Trafalgar qu'est-ce que tu fous sur ce bateau de taré !?**

**_ Il m'a prêté cette barrette mais avant que tu ne répondes à la question, ne traite plus jamais mes nakamas de taré Sabo-san, ce n'est pas très gentil…, Tu ne crois pas !? Et vous, je vous ai dit de ne pas prendre les armes, retournez à vos affaires !**

Le blondin est resté sur le mot « barrette » que cet abruti vert porte fièrement sur le haut de son crâne.  
En vrai, elle tient ces trop longues mèches trempées _–et cela lui donne un côté « mignon »-._  
Pourquoi ces cheveux sont-ils trempés d'ailleurs !? Quelque chose est étrange.

**_ Je m'en vais, on a terminé. **

Un flot de « A plus tard, Law-senpai » tout aussi joyeux les uns que les autres se fait entendre et il ne faut rien de plus pour énervé davantage ce doré. Là, c'est sûr, il a envie de frapper !  
Le noiraud ne répond rien, disparait rapidement sans laisser de trace et abandonne les deux énergumènes qu'il ne comprend pas à leur triste sort.  
Ce que faisait Trafalgar dans la cabine du Kannibal !? …Rien, si ce n'est entendre les plaintes d'un vert et tester de nouveau médicament grâce à l'autorisation que ce même vert lui a donné.  
C'est tout bête mais, c'est vu d'un mauvais œil. Sabo déteste l'idée que ces deux-là puisse être enfermé dans une pièce sans surveillance.  
Ça lui fait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser.  
L'un en face de l'autre, le pont a été déserté et si le blondinet range son arme, il n'en n'oublie pas pour autant ce rookie face à lui.  
Il se sent bête là –_ainsi dévisagé_- pourquoi !? Parce que LA question ne va pas tarder à être posée.  
Et que pourra-t-il bien répondre !? Assurément un mensonge et rien d'autre.

**_ Alors Sabo-san, pourquoi es-tu monté à bord !? Luffy-senpai me cherche !?**

Pourquoi doit-il entendre le nom de son frère !? Sérieusement, l'autre ne pense qu'à lui ou c'est simplement une impression !?  
Fronçant les sourcils sans pouvoir faire autrement, un soupir se fait entendre –_bruyant_- et retombant dans les iris rougeoyantes de son vis-à-vis, une phrase apparait.  
Une phrase qui étonne les deux protagonistes. L'un parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, l'autre surpris de ses propres propos.

**_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler autre part. **

Mais une fois la surprise passée, Bartolomeo ne rate pas l'occasion d'attraper le poignet maigrelet du révolutionnaire et de le trainer à sa suite.  
Manquant de trébucher, Sabo grogne et se promet une vengeance méritée tandis qu'une porte claque derrière lui.  
Guidé à travers un couloir éclairé par des hublots laissant entrer les rayons du soleil, il s'étonne d'aimer cet endroit pour aucunes raisons particulières.  
Simplement parce qu'il a l'impression de passer dans un « tuyau » sous la mer et avec un peu d'imagination, il se dit qu'il pourrait presque voir les poissons au travers des fenêtres.  
Cette chose –_ce simple couloir_- permet au blondin de se détendre et d'oublier son apparente mauvaise humeur.  
Ses pas se calment, ralentissent et sans comprendre, il veut s'attarder un peu dans ce couloir. Ici, il ne craint rien. Il…, n'a plus la prétention d'être en colère ou inquiet.  
Alors quand une chose tire sur son poignet, il retouche une réalité oubliée et suis malgré-lui ce vert qu'il est venu taquiner contre son gré.  
Passant une autre porte, ils se retrouvent tous deux dans une pièce inconnue pour les sens de « l'invité » et observant les lieux, il se rend compte qu'une chose le tient encore.

**_ Retire tes sales pattes ! **

La main est jeté plus que retiré mais rien n'est dit. Seulement un sourire mesquin répond à cette phrase.  
Mais à rester trop longtemps à se regarder sans rien dire, un malaise s'installe. Le doré semble gêné d'une chose qu'il ignore –_parce qu'une paire d'yeux le fixe_- et il n'aime pas ça.  
De son côté, Bartolomeo approuve la venue de ce dernier sur son bateau.  
...Une personne lui a dit : « _Eloigne-toi de celui que tu veux chasser, il viendra te manger dans la main plus tôt que tu ne le crois_ » mais il ne pensait pas que cela fonctionnerait si facilement.  
Alors, il se tâte et ne trouve rien à dire.

**_ Pourquoi Trafalgar était là !?**

**_ Law-senpai voulait étudier mes canines **_**–**__en échange de quoi je pouvais lui poser une question_-** et être tranquille. Je crois qu'il voulait éviter quelqu'un aussi.**

Étudier ces canines !? C'est ridicule, Sabo est sûr que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour rester seul avec cette gomme et il n'aime pas.  
Fronçant les sourcils de cette explication –_qui ne lui va pas_- il s'approche de ce vert assis sur cette sorte de canapé et simplement pour vérifier, il tend une main vers cette bouche.  
Vers ces dents soi-disant étranges. Lui aussi à le droit de les examiner n'est-ce pas !? Ce n'est pas interdit.  
Attrapant –_sans douceur_- le visage du rookie entre son pouce et son index, il relève légèrement celui-ci et s'il l'inspecte minutieusement, il ne peut empêcher son autre main de toucher les lèvres et les canines aiguisées.  
Observant le blond, des petites rougeurs de gênes se montrent sur le visage du Kannibal.  
Certes la même réaction s'était montrée avec Law mais là, ce vert est certain que son palpitant va lâcher. Être scruter de la sorte pas ce doré est intimidant même s'il ne veut pas le montrer.  
Surtout que l'autre au-dessus de lui n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation.

**_ Il n'y a qu'à les enlever, il ne viendra plus t'emmerder comme ça !**

**_ L-Law-senpai ne m'embête vraiment pas. **

C'est étrange de voir à quel point les gens peuvent changer quand ils se trouvent dans une situation qu'il ne connaisse pas.  
C'est exactement ce qui se passe ici. Bartolomeo ne sait jamais trouver dans cette situation.  
Continuant d'inspecter le rookie fou et n'appréciant aucunement la réponse, Sabo hésite entre un passage à tabac dans les règles ou une simple remarque acerbe.  
En vrai, il ne réalise absolument pas la proximité inexistante entre lui et le capitaine des Bartoclub.  
Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est gagné ! Gagner quoi !? …Aucune idée.

**_Oh, il ne t'embête pas. T'aime qu'il te tripote c'est ça !?**

**_ Hn, …surement mais en quoi ça pourrait te poser problème Sabo-san !? Ne m'dit pas que t'es du genre à isoler ton ennemi pour mieux le frapper.**

Mais, même si la situation est inconnue pour le détenteur de fruit du démon, il se reprend très vite et ré-aborde ce sourire arrogant et chiant.  
Le blondinet resserre sa prise sur la mâchoire de son interlocuteur et mord sa lèvre. Il a envie de taire cette arrogance et cette garce de bouche.  
Continuant de resserrer sa prise, il jette la tête du vert en arrière et s'éloigne –_ou pas_-.  
Parce que l'avant-bras du blondin se fait harponner et levant la tête pour apercevoir Bartolomeo _–de nouveau sur ses jambes_-, il ne reçoit en tout et pour tout qu'un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Rapide mais osé.  
Et quand il réalise la chose, il ne peut que se pencher sur un autre sourire arrogant et teigneux.  
Ensuite…, ensuite la réponse qu'il donne à ce baiser voler est un coup de poing.  
Simple et efficace.

**_ Refait ça encore une fois et j'te jure que j'te fais cramer !**

**_ Tu n'es vraiment pas doux Sabo-san mais, c'est ta faute non. C'est toi qui es venu sur mon bateau. Tu voulais me voir n'est-ce pas !? …Tu l'as cherché.**

Arrachant son bras de la prise de son « agresseur » le doré a envie de meurtre même si son cœur palpite comme un fou.  
Pour l'instant, il ne ressent que ce grondement qui grimpe toujours plus fortement en lui.  
Mais que dire !? Que répondre à ça !? …'Romeo n'a pas tort. Il est venu ici pour le voir mais plutôt crever que d'avouer cette chose.

**_ …Va te faire foutre !**

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, une porte claque et un corps disparait.  
Le pas lourd et les nerfs en pelotes, Sabo fait le chemin inverse et essaie de regagner au plus vite, le Sunny.  
Les poings serrés et le corps raide, il fonce tout droit, sans s'arrêter et sans prendre de détour.  
Puis arrivé à la rambarde, ses pas s'arrêtent.  
Ses jambes ne veulent plus avancer et ses mains attrapent la balustrade pour ne pas tomber.  
A l'instant, il vient bien d'échanger son premier baiser avec cet enquiquineur de Bartolomeo, non !?  
Frôlant ses lèvres de ses doigts, il ne sent pas ses joues s'échauffer n'y son cœur tambouriner.  
Un léger sourire apparait –_discret mais joli_- et entendant des voix derrière lui, il s'échappe comme un voleur et saute par-dessus bord.  
Une fois à bord du Mini-Merry, il secoue vivement sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses rougeurs et ses idées et frottant durement son visage, il se rend compte que son énervement s'évapore.  
Irrité de ses propres réactions, il se sermonne lui-même et espère arriver au plus vite sur le Sunny.  
Il doit surveiller un docteur !  
De l'autre côté –_encore dans la pièce-confort_- un petit rire mesquin et un large sourire empli la pièce et pourléchant ses lèvres, Bartolomeo se promet de recommencer.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemble le bateau de Bartolomeo donc j'ai joué avec mon imagination. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné ainsi que son équipage!

En vrai -dans le manga- j'aimerais tellement qu'il intègre l'équipage des Mugiwara *-* vous pensez que c'est possible !? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que dans son équipage il n'était que deux !? Deux c'est pas un équipage -_c'est un duo_- donc, il pourrait très bien les intégrer! Il leur ressemble tellement.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

**L.**


	8. Proposition en attente

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, je suis fière de moi. Je ne suis pas en retard par contre, la semaine prochaine je ne promets rien -j'aurais beaucoup de test donc bon, il faut a minimum réviser-.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, à vos lunettes, lisez! [pourquoi lunette, je ne sais pas! lol]

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Zoro x Law

**Résumé**: Tous ne passent pas de bonne nuit -sans parler du bretteur- et ensuite, on dérape plus facilement.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, enfin si mais pas les personnages.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Proposition en attente.**

* * *

Le cœur battant, il ouvre les yeux de stupeur.  
Pendant de longues secondes il reste amorphe. Ne bouge pas dans ce grand lit froid et attend.  
Il attend que son palpitant se calme, que son cerveau se reconnecte à une réalité moins cruelle.  
Puis, une fois cette chose faite, il observe les alentours tout en se relevant.  
Appuyé sur ses mains qui le soutiennent, il scrute le dortoir sombre et endormit. Il en a marre de ses cauchemars. De ses songes dérangeant qui le surprennent.  
Frottant son visage en piteuse état, il soupir dans ses paumes et essaie de se vider la tête.  
Il doit sortir de là. Partir de ce dortoir. …Ne pas le voir.  
Retirant les couvertures de son corps moite, il se décide à prendre une douche _–de toute façon, il n'arrivera plus à dormir, il le sait-._  
Sortant et grelotant au fil de ses pas, son œil dérive quelques instants sur son tourment et l'apercevant dormir du sommeil du juste, un nouveau soupir s'échappe.  
Derrière la porte et suivant un long couloir, il essaie de chasser les images dérangeantes de son esprit mais, elles sont tenaces. …Il a l'impression qu'elles s'accrochent à lui.

Frottant de nouveau dans ses prunelles, il prend une profonde inspiration et s'enferme dans la salle d'eau. Se calant contre la porte une seconde ou deux, il essaie de se reprendre.  
De se réveiller d'une nuit agitée et qui n'était pas censée se terminer ainsi.  
Retirant ses vêtements et se laissant aller sous l'eau qui dégringole déjà de la douche, le médecin ferme les yeux et essaie de faire le vide.  
Pourquoi cette scène le hante autant !? Ils ont tous reçu des dégâts alors pourquoi une seule personne lui donne des remords !?  
Si son équipage était là, il aurait pu en discuter. Penguin aurait pu l'aider, Bepo le rassurer.  
Là, il n'y a que des livres qui peuvent avoir cet effet et encore, ce n'est pas la même chose.  
Mettant ses cheveux trempés en arrière, il boit légèrement la tasse pour se ressaisir.  
Il a besoin de quelques choses pour calmer son inconscient trop sollicité. Il a besoin d'un remède pour faire taire ses pensées absurdes.  
Pendant près de dix minutes, il reste sous cette cascade qui lui donne quelques frissons et après cela, après s'être grossièrement séché, il se vête d'un t-shirt en coton noir et d'un pantalon de la même texture mais gris.

N'ayant rien trouvé d'autre, il sort de cette pièce d'eau et réamorce une course, jusqu'à l'infirmerie cette fois. Chopper ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il se serve dans sa réserve personnelle, il en est certain.  
Sur le pont, il gèle –_littéralement et puis être nu pied n'est pas l'idéal_- et s'il essaie de faire abstraction de ce fait, Law atterrit bien vite dans la pièce convoitée.  
Fermant derrière lui, il s'arrête devant un bureau et des étagères couvertes de médicament et d'herbe en tout genre.  
De son doigt fin, il lit les étiquettes, frotte sa tempe douloureuse et n'entend pas un cliquetis significatif. Perdu dans son monde, il ne se sent pas épié.  
Le silence de la nuit l'apaise un peu, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il saisit. Parce qu'entendre du bois craquer et apercevoir un autre « somnambule » n'est pas quelque chose qui se produit très souvent.  
Appuyé contre la porte, son songe. Son délit.  
Et celui-ci n'a pas l'air totalement réveillé.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Doc' !? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit !?**

**_ Je pourrais te retourner la question Roronoa-ya~. …Pourquoi m'avoir suivi !?**

**_ Parce que tu n'étais pas là.**

Un rictus endormit se montre sur le visage du bretteur et prenant un peu plus d'assurance, il s'avance vers l'ébène qui en oublie son médicament.  
Il le laisse faire, le laisse approcher pour une raison qu'il ignore ou presque et à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Zoro lève la main.  
Pourquoi est-il debout à une heure aussi tardive !? Pour son habituel raison de rêve et quand il a aperçu un lit vide à sa droite, il n'a pas su faire autrement que de chercher son propriétaire.  
C'est instinctif. …Presque animal.  
Et consciemment ou non, il savait où chercher ! Alors quand ce sabreur pose sa main sur la joue du chirurgien, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer et de détendre ses traits.

**_ Que veux-tu !?**

Zoro n'a pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il préfère lui montrer. Lui indiquer ce qu'il recherche.  
S'approchant une dernière fois, il relève un peu la frimousse de ce médecin qu'il trouve charmante et attrape cette bouche de la sienne.  
Un baiser est donné dans la nuit et si le Marimo profite de ce contact bien plus qu'il n'aimerait le montrer, Law –_lui_- observe celui qui accapare ses lèvres tout en se laissant faire.  
Le bord de ses joues s'échauffe même s'il ne le sent pas et fermant les yeux ou non, il éloigne le vert de son être et détourne la tête.  
Laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, il réfléchit à la situation, à l'attente de l'autre et…, prend une décision.  
Le Roronoa sourit plus largement de l'acte partagé et est surpris de recevoir une nouvelle fois cette bouche contre la sienne. Quelques secondes à peine. Quelques infimes secondes… .

**_ Tu es venu ici pour ça, non !? …Alors faisons-le.**

Poussant sur le torse du Roronoa, celui-ci tombe sur le lit placé derrière lui et grimpant agilement sur le bord de la couche, Law surplomb et emmêle ses jambes à celle de sa « victime ».  
Déposant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du bretteur, il s'approche tout en fermant les paupières et s'il a l'intention de prendre en otage une bouche tout à fait charmante, il ne fait que passer à côté.  
Pour une raison inconnue, il a incroyablement chaud et sans le savoir, son visage se fait incroyablement tentant.  
Sa tête se dépose dans le creux d'un cou accueillant et bouillant et lentement le reste de son corps s'affaisse sur celui de Zoro.  
Et en un instant, le voilà endormit à cause d'une chaleur envoutante et d'un truc qui l'a rassuré.  
N'osant pas bouger, le petit-pois essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe et attrapant la taille fine –_d'après ses critères_-, il relève un peu la tête et remarque son agresseur parfaitement détendu mais aussi endormi.  
De sa main libre, il se permet de frôler une joue qui se réchauffe et souriant légèrement, il retrace la cerne qui apparait sous l'œil du médecin.

**_ …Abruti de Doc'.**

A tâtons, il cherche la couette toujours savamment replié et se cachant de celle-ci _–le chirurgien dans le même temps- _il se dit que passer la nuit ici avec un « truc » sur lui ne le dérange pas.  
Même si jusqu'à lors, il était persuadé que dormir avec une autre personne était plus gênant et encombrant qu'autre chose.  
Mais une chose l'intrigue. S'il était tant fatigué que ça, pourquoi être tombé de sommeil sur lui !?  
Il aurait très bien pu revenir dans les dortoirs à moins que…, qu'un truc le gêne.  
Attrapant la tête du médecin, un léger soupir fait frissonner la peau du Marimo et resserrant quelques mèches, il ferme l'œil et termine sa nuit.  
Ce n'est pas réellement ce qu'il était venu chercher. En réalité, il était seulement intrigué par la disparition du médecin et quand il a entraperçue cette lumière –_cette silhouette sur le pont_-, il a été attiré.  
Il ne voulait rien de spécial…, à part peut-être voir son rêve en réalité.  
Et s'il a vu ce Doc' entreprenant, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé faire. Pourquoi !? Il ne sait pas mais c'est sûr, il l'aurait arrêté.

… .

Le lendemain, quand une main rencontre un visage fatigué et qu'il se cache de la lumière ambiante, il tâtonne un endroit vide.  
S'étirant et faisant craquer sa nuque par habitude, il met du temps avant de véritablement ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte de son environnement.  
Allongé, il observe le plafond, bureau et tout autre chose qui le renseigne. Une fois fait, un souvenir se rappel à lui mais il doute puisque son côté gauche ne ressent aucune pression et qu'il se retrouve seul dans cette infirmerie.  
Mais bon, il n'a pas pu rêver n'est-ce pas !? Il n'a pas pu rêver d'une chose aussi réelle même s'il se rappelle de son taux de fatigue élevé.  
Et puis, comment aurait-il pu atterrir ici sans avoir marché de son plein gré !? Non, c'est certain hier soir tout était réel. …Il ne lui manque plus que quelques indices pour appuyer sa théorie.  
S'asseyant sur le lit, le bretteur s'étire de nouveau et baillant, il pose déjà pied à terre pour se rendre à la cuisine.  
Hier soir, c'est sûr il n'a pas passé la nuit seule et il fera tout pour extorquer des aveux à ce médecin à moins que vraiment, il ne perde la tête !  
Si c'est ça…, il va sérieusement devoir penser à se soigner. Devenir fou, n'est pas dans ses projets.

Traversant le pont désert de si beau matin, il savoure cet instant.  
Ne rien entendre, ne pas être dérangé. …Cela lui plait, puis il reprend son chemin et ouvre la porte pour pouvoir s'attabler quelques instants plus tard.  
Là, le vacarme n'est pas –_étrangement_-. Tous sont bien là –_assis autour de cette table_- mais les quelques paroles dites ne dérangent personnes.  
Observant un à un ses nakamas, les repas se terminent déjà pour la plupart d'entre eux et s'asseyant sur le banc, il tombe nez à nez avec ce médecin qui a le nez dans son bol.  
Le scrutant une seconde ou deux –_comme, pas réveillé_-, il se reprend par la suite et attrape ce qui lui fait envie. …Ce qu'il reste aussi –_faut le dire_- parce qu'arrivé une certaine heure, il est difficile de trouver des restes de quoique ce soit.  
Remplissant son bol de café et beurrant déjà un croissant rescapé, le bretteur trouve que cette journée débute assez bien. …Il aime bien cette sorte de « repos » durant le petit-déjeuner.

**_ Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller, Marimo ! T'es un genre d'exhibitionniste ou bien !?**

**_ Ta gueule, en quoi ça te gêne sourcil en vrille !**

…Le bretteur trouvait que cette journée commençait bien.  
Il retrouve son habitude –_froncer les sourcils_- mais examinant tout de même les propos que l'autre lui tient, il se dit qu'effectivement, le torse nu n'est pas sa tenue habituelle.  
Où a-t-il pu mettre son t-shirt passé à la va-vite hier soir quand il s'est levé !? …Il n'en n'a aucune idée. Au moins, il a gardé le pantalon c'est déjà pas mal.

**_ J'en ai rien à foutre que tu te balades à poil, c'est pour mes pauvres Mellorines. Voir ton corps répugnant le matin, ce n'est pas ce dont en a envie tête d'algue.**

**_ Je t'emmerde, Love-cook, t'es simplement jaloux. Maintenant ferme-là et laisse-moi manger ta **_**sorte**_** de nourriture !**

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'insinue, enfoiré ! Si t'es pas content dégage et repose ça !**

**_ …J'suis obligé de prendre ce qu'il y'a. **

La dispute allait continuer longtemps –_en apparence_- mais, il suffit d'un regard, d'un geste de Nami pour que les deux énergumènes se taisent et s'ignorent.  
La perceptive de se retrouver avec une bosse sur la tête dès le matin n'est pas très entrainant.  
Reprenant leur activité avant la chamaillerie, plusieurs personnes sortent de la pièce _–notamment Luffy_- ce qui devrait inquiéter mais pas tant que ça non plus.  
Le silence revient, le croissant est croqué et si le sabreur remarque un Usopp à l'autre bout de la table et un Franky tout aussi loin, il retombe inévitablement sur le chirurgien qui n'a pas bougé.

**_ Tu t'es endormi hier soir.**

La phrase est chuchotée. Soufflé pour être entendu par une seule personne. Attirant l'attention d'un ébène qui lève ses prunelles aciers vers le vert.  
Ce noiraud jauge le bras droit, dépose son bol sur la table et laisse ce silence perdurer.  
Que répondre !? …C'est simple en réalité.

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Roronoa-ya~**

**_ Vraiment !? Alors dis-moi où se trouve **_**mon t-shirt**_**… .**

La discussion est basse. Dite comme un secret et là, le bretteur à l'impression de partager quelque chose avec ce médecin.  
Un truc qu'il ne veut partager avec personne d'autre. Qu'il veut garder jalousement.  
Alors s'approchant un peu plus de la table, s'accoudent un peu plus sur cette planche de bois, le Marimo attend une réponse.  
C'est vrai que des oreilles peuvent se faire indiscrètes mais en fonction de ce que l'autre répond, personne ne peut se douter du sujet de conversation.

**_ Aucune idée. Tu devrais ranger tes affaires plus soigneusement si tu ne veux pas les perdre. **

**_ Tu te fous de moi !?**

**_ Tu te débrouille assez bien, seul. **

Prenant sa dernière gorgée, Law termine d'avaler son café et cette chose faite, il quitte déjà le banc.  
Ça déplait au Haricot. L'autre ne lui a donné aucunes réponses et maintenant, il est occupé de douter.  
Cette nuit, était-elle réelle !?  
A-t-il imaginé le fait que Law l'ait approché –_embrassé_- et dormit sur lui !?  
Ça avait l'air pourtant si réel. Et puis, il a touché. …Quoique, les autres fois aussi et rien ne s'est jamais passé. …Il a besoin de réponse.  
Mais avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui, le chirurgien a disparu !  
Scrutant les alentours, un doigt frappe frénétiquement la table de bois et terminant son petit-déjeuner _–maigre pour le coup-,_ il s'en va lui aussi vers la porte qui le mènera à l'extérieur.  
Au premier étage, il inspecte les environs, entend une porte sur le côté se fermer et sans se préoccuper du reste –_de Luffy qui l'appelle_- il agrippe déjà une nouvelle poignée et se rend dans un couloir étroit.

Là, il remarque sans soucis la silhouette de Trafalgar et continuant sur sa lancée –_parti pour parti_-, il rattrape le médecin et lui agrippe le bras pour lui faire faire volte-face.  
Surpris de cette intervention, le noiraud retire son bras de cette prise et jauge son agresseur.  
Pourquoi l'a-t-il suivi, il ne le sait pas et il ne croit pas vouloir connaitre cette raison.  
L'un en face de l'autre, le silence se fait ou plutôt, la recherche de parole est présente.  
S'emmerder comme ça dès le matin c'est bon pour les intellos –_c'est ce que se dit Zoro_- mais, c'est bien lui qui a court après le problème –_il en est sur_-.  
Il aurait pu attendre. D'être mieux réveillé. D'être moins irritable –_chose peu probable_-.  
Mais un truc l'a poussé à agir. Est-ce le comportement de ce foutu Doc' !? Le sien !? Ou les réponses indéchiffrables de l'autre !?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ce vert se retrouve là et il ne met pas longtemps à retrouver la parole. Il en a marre de « ne pas être sur ».

**_ T'étais bien avec moi hier soir, pas vrai Doc' !?**

**_ …Tu as eu ta chance et tu ne l'as pas saisi alors maintenant lâche-moi.**

Oh alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ! C'est sûr.  
Cette seule chose le rend heureux. Il n'est donc pas aussi fou qu'on veut lui faire croire.  
Par contre, il passe pour un fou à sourire comme un dératé pour rien et à resserrer sa prise –_refaite_- sans y faire attention.  
Et la « bonne nouvelle » entraine une autre réaction. ...Zoro est du genre, imprévisible.

**_ De quelle chance tu parles !? Tu n'as fait que m'utiliser comme matelas. Si tu parles d'une opportunité j'dirais qu'elle se joue maintenant. **

Assené au mur par un vert entreprenant, le noiraud dévisage son interlocuteur.  
Coincé entre un mur et une demi-algue, il n'est pas assez réveillé pour être aussi acerbe qu'à l'ordinaire.  
En vrai, il ne sait pas bien quoi répondre. A quoi pense le sabreur !? Que cherche-t-il !? Que veut-il !? Pourquoi l'emmerde-t-il !? Pourquoi le suit-il !? Pourquoi le regarde-t-il !?  
Il n'a aucune réponse à toutes ses questions et même s'il aimerait en avoir, il ne sait pas si aujourd'hui lui convient.

**_ Et tu comptes faire quoi… …, de cette opportunité !?**

Un pouce griffe les lèvres de l'ébène et relevant le menton de celui-ci, un sourire _–certainement malsain_- se dessine sur le visage du Roronoa.  
Ce qu'il compte faire !? Tout ce qu'il est autorisé à faire très certainement.  
Et approchant un peu plus son visage de celui de son songe perpétuel, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour prendre des lèvres en otage et taquiner une langue surprise.  
Poussant sur le torse nu du Marimo, il pourrait très bien –en _quelques secondes_- utiliser son fruit du démon et se sortir de là mais…, mais ses prunelles sont contre.  
Ses aciers fixent –_sans ciller_- ce vert l'embrasser et il ne déteste pas cette sensation. Il le laisse simplement faire tout en _faisant croire_.  
Ses paupières se ferment alors, Law ne prend pas part au baiser mais, il le laisse perdurer. Sa langue bouge parfois d'elle-même mais, il ne le fait pas exprès.  
Et si sa respiration se saccade, c'est parce que rarement ont l'a embrassé de cette façon.  
Rare sont les personnages avides de sa bouche avec un tel engouement.

Laissant peu à peu ses bras tomber le long des côtes du bretteur, les doigts du chirurgien s'agrippent à cette taille musclée.  
S'appuyant sur son vis-à-vis –_légèrement cambré_-, le vert n'a pas envie de lâcher sa proie. De le laisser filer. …Plus maintenant.  
Toutefois, il se permet de faire cesser cette étreinte buccale pour reprendre son souffle et regarder ce noiraud essoufflé et haletant.  
Pendant de longues minutes, la parole n'est plus et si l'endroit se fait désert, c'est qu'ils sont pris de chance en ce jour.  
Continuant de se fixer _–Zoro de sourire des pommettes rougies du Doc'-, _une chose attire l'attention de l'apprenti Frankenstein. Des sortes de griffes sur le flanc gauche du cactus.  
Baissant le regard, son pouce continue de se faire intriguant tandis que ses iris ont reconnus.  
Là, cette plaie qu'il a involontairement faite à ce bretteur.

**_ Oi, Doc' ! …Je peux continuer !?**

Un peu perdu dans son monde, Law cligne des paupières et essaie de se reprendre.  
Pendant un instant, sa culpabilité a failli prendre le dessus et cela ne doit pas se produire. Jamais.  
Fronçant les sourcils –_à son tour_- il éloigne fortement le bretteur qui ne comprend pas et répond.

**_ Tu devrais arrêter. C'est dernier temps tu es étrange et tous l'ont remarqué. Si quelque chose ne va pas, va en parler à ton capitaine ou si ces d'ordres médicales, va voir Tony-ya~ il pourra très certainement d'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaie de faire là –**_**avec moi**_** mais ce n'est pas bon. Tu vas le regretter si tu continues. …Tu devrais aussi aller t'habiller.**

**_ Je vais très bien et c'est toi qui m'as incité. Tu m'as provoqué rappelle-toi.**

**_ Dans ce cas, oublie. **

La discussion tourne étrangement et le Roronoa n'aime pas. Il n'a aucun problème et selon toute vraisemblance c'est ce médecin qui en a un !  
Se lorgnant l'un et l'autre, ils se défient du regard. ….C'est pour celui qui abandonnera en premier mais, il ne peut certainement pas le laisser dire. Oublier !? …Impossible et puis, ses rêves seront là pour lui rappeler à quel point ces lèvres peuvent être tentantes.

**_ Alors dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas ça. Dis-moi que tu n'en n'as pas envie. Et crois-moi, je suis loin de regretter quoique ce soit, surtout là.**

Qu'il n'aime pas serait mentir mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire !? Avoir envie et apprécier sont deux choses différentes mais cela n'en reste pas moins des choses désagréables.  
L'indécision se joue dans les pensées de Trafalgar mais à aucun moment cela ne se voit sur son visage.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison qu'il peut mentir sans gêne, sans se faire prendre.

**_ Arrête. Tu n'agis que sur des pulsions. Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et tu pourrais te brûler ou alors, je pourrais te le faire regretter. …Reste loin de moi, Roronoa-ya~**

Attrapant la gorge du noiraud, la poigne du vert resserre celle-ci et le plaque au mur.  
« Jeune » !? Et puis encore. Ça fait bien longtemps que son âge ne compte plus dans ses actions.  
« Rester loin » !? Encore une connerie que seul ce Doc' peut dire, c'est sûr.  
« Des pulsions » !? Elles arrivent par milliers quand ce médecin est dans les parages.  
Mais bordel, il déteste cette conversation. Ces mots. Et il déteste qu'on décide pour lui alors, il veut mettre certaines choses aux claires.

**_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne suis pas ton conseil !? Me découper !? …J'en ai rien à battre, je t'aurais. J'aime pas avoir mal à la tête donc tu seras à moi, Trafalgar. …A moi seul mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, enfoiré !**

Le sabreur termine sa phrase en collant ses lèvres à celle entrouvertes –_et surprises_- de son homologue.  
Il l'embrasse vivement –_fiévreusement_- et longuement. Même si sa bouche est hargneuse –_vengeresse_-.  
Appuyé contre ce mur –_pour la première fois_- Law répond à ce baiser et si ses mains suivent les pensées de ses lèvres, ce n'est pas le cas de sa tête –_qui elle dit_- de ne plus approcher de ce poison ambulant.  
Malgré ça, c'est plus fort que lui. Ça lui enserre les entrailles. Son ventre se tort _–gronde sourdement-_ et entourant la nuque du Marimo, il s'y agrippe et s'agglutine lui-même au corps musclé et large du bretteur.  
Leurs lèvres ne se lâchent plus tandis que Zoro passe l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Law.  
Il rencontre la peau froide du médecin et s'il peut sentir des frissons parcourir cet épiderme de glace, il resserre également sa prise et garde jalousement cette taille contre lui.  
Dans ce couloir, tout va trop vite _–ou pas assez-. _Tout change en quelques secondes et cette chose est déroutante. Rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Pourtant, c'est bien ce chirurgien de la mort qui vient de dire au bras droit des Mugiwara de rester loin de lui, non !? …Alors, que font-ils à s'embrasser si prestement !?  
Pourquoi se semblant de « règlement de compte » tourne ainsi !? C'est, à ne rien y comprendre.  
Continuant de se toucher, de se gouter comme si le diable avait pris possession d'eux, ils ne s'arrêtent que lorsqu'une voix les surprend.  
Une voix lointaine qui ne peut même pas les apercevoir. Une voix qui parle à une personne extérieure.  
Retirant sa main de la taille de ce noiraud, leurs lèvres cassent le contact et se scrutant mutuellement, on peut facilement voir le désir qui les anime. Désir que l'un des deux essaie de refouler.  
Dans les iris vertes, un sentiment de victoire se joue tandis que dans celles métalliques, une incompréhension se montre _–jamais, il ne s'était laissé déborder de la sorte-._  
S'épiant toujours –_essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer_-, la voix –_qui est celle d'Usopp_- se fait de nouveau entendre et ne voulant plus trainer dans ce couloir, Trafalgar enlève cette main qui lui tient encore la nuque.

Sans brusquerie mais avec autorité.  
Puis, laissant un rictus transparaitre sur son visage légèrement rougit, il laisse pantois, un Zoro interdit et complètement idiot pour le coup.  
Un vert qui ne bouge pas et qui le laisse s'enfuir.  
Un sourire vaut mieux que mille mots. Un rictus de ce médecin, vaut mieux que tous les mots du monde.  
Cette chose n'est pas pensée de cette façon mais, on peut le traduire ainsi.  
Serrant les poings et frappant sans force le mur face à lui, un large sourire prend forme sur sa bouche. Il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il a réussi mais…, il est sûr d'avoir avancé.  
Petit à petit, il s'éveille de ce moment qu'il a vécu et…, scrutant les alentours, il ne voit rien n'y personne.  
Law n'est plus –_même pas son ombre_- et Usopp –_sa voix en tout cas_- a disparu.  
Frénétiquement, le sabreur cherche, un truc, un indice, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose !  
Il n'a pas pu rêver ! Et même s'il se pince, la situation n'a pas l'air réel. On ne peut pas se volatiliser si rapidement, si !? …Merde, de nouveau il doute.  
Et si…, s'il venait d'imaginer ce moment !?

… .

Assis à l'ombre et un sabre à la main, Zoro prend soin de ses sabres.  
Pour une fois, il prend le temps –_entre un entrainement et une sieste_- de nettoyer et de vérifier ses katanas.  
Prenant soin des lames, il les nettoie avec précision et quand il fait ce genre de chose, rien ne le dérange même pas ses pensées absentes pour l'occasion.  
Tâtonnant, essuyant et vérifiant, il fait tout avec une extrême précision. Le tranchant est remis à neuf, les sabres apprécient et la vie autour de ça continue.  
D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois qu'on peut apercevoir un blond –_autre que le cook_- approcher d'un Marimo de son plein gré.  
Durant toute la journée d'hier, il avait cherché une occasion, un moment, un simple instant mais à croire que tout était contre lui, il n'a jamais su lui dire un mot.  
Alors, bêtement il se dit que sa seule occasion se trouve ici et il prend place sur la sorte de banc que forme le mat du Sunny.

Il observe pendant quelques secondes l'occupation du bras droit de son petit-frère et se fermant au bruit –_au boucan_- environnant, il se promet de faire taire tout ce petit monde à coup de poing !  
Retirant son chapeau du haut de sa tête, il ébouriffe ses cheveux clairs et soupirs légèrement.  
Appuyé contre le bout de bois, il essaie –_pendant un temps_- de ne plus cogiter et si regarder les gestes précis du Roronoa l'aide, ses mots parviennent déjà à ses lèvres.  
C'est plus fort que lui, il a besoin de savoir. De connaitre certaines choses, d'être au courant de tout.  
Enfin, avant toute chose, il devrait se pencher sur sa propre personne mais ça, c'est demander le diable. …Sabo n'est pas du genre à s'attarder plus que ça sur lui-même.  
Pourquoi des problèmes doivent survenir alors qu'il a simplement décidé de faire un bout de chemin avec son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis…, depuis des années qu'il ne compte plus !?  
C'était censé être « une promenade de santé », un moment de détente et au lieu de ça, c'est devenu une quête de savoir et d'appartenance.  
Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés et tapés dessus, il ne pense qu'à lui et ça l'énerve. Il ne veut rien admettre mais tout avoir.

**_ Zoro, est-ce que je peux te poser une question !? Fais-tu confiance à Trafalgar Law !?**

C'est le nom qui attire l'attention du vert et non pas la question en elle-même. A dire vrai, il met du temps à comprendre celle-ci.  
Arrêtant son geste, il dépose l'ustensile et tourne son visage à demi vers le blondinet. Il ne comprend pas vraiment cette question n'y ce qu'elle vient faire ici mais bon peut-être…, peut-être que ça pourrait servir.

**_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça !?**

**_ J'ai entendu beaucoup chose sur lui et sur ses agissements. Et durant le combat contre Donflamingo j'ai pu le voir à l'œuvre et même si ses gestes n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, je pense que vous devriez vous méfier de lui. Je crois qu'il pourrait vous trahir si jamais l'occasion se présenter et je préfère que Luffy soit entouré de gens comme vous, que de personnes comme lui.**

**_ Luffy a accepté cette alliance et il sait juger les gens. S'il le trouve digne de confiance alors moi aussi. Pourquoi tu parles de ça !? …**

Les deux se jaugent et si dans un bruit de fond on entend un genre de cri suivi d'un « Nami-senpai » on s'est facilement qui se tient près des mandariniers.  
Examinant sa lame dans l'attente d'une réponse, il remarque bien vite le tic nerveux du doré qui se mord le pouce et le scrute.  
Et puis là, Zoro se demande pourquoi il l'emmerde lui plutôt qu'un autre !

**_ Parce qu'il s'entretient énormément avec cet autre imbécile que Luffy a accepté. Sérieusement, il ne sait pas prendre des personnes normales !**

**_ Ça serait beaucoup moins amusant. …Mais t'inquiète, il joue seulement au docteur, il ne va pas casser ton jouet.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme merde, toi !?**

**_ Luffy nous a dit que tu t'entendais bien avec Bartolomeo et que tu grimpais souvent sur son bateau lui rendre une petite visite. T'as pas besoin de protéger ton ami du Doc', il ne fera rien.**

Ami !? Cette tête d'algue a bien prononcé le mot « ami » en parlant de sa relation avec l'autre machin à crête !? …Impossible. Et puis, de quoi se mêle ce maudit Mugiwara !?  
Attrapant par réflexe son tuyau, il amorce déjà une frappe mais celle-ci se fait bloquer par une épée tout aussi leste et beaucoup plus résistante.  
Le Roronoa encore assis, attend que l'autre abaisse son arme tandis que Sabo grogne et frappe une seconde fois, plus par mauvaise foi qu'autre chose.

**_ J'aurais touché une corde sensible !? …Hn, tu m'emmerdes, va voir ailleurs. Tu sais au début j'pensais rien de lui et ensuite sur cette foutue île, il a plusieurs fois tenté de nous éloigner des problèmes. On avait un plan, on devait s'occuper de l'usine de smile et s'en aller. Mais quand ce connard l'a mis à terre, on a tous décidé de le soutenir et de le ramener avec nous. Il fait partie de nos nakamas et j'te laisserais pas dire de saloperie sur lui.**

**_ Vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis dans ce cas, il ne va vous apporter que des ennuis.**

**_ On n'a pas eu besoin de le connaitre pour en rencontrer, on n'a que ça en longueur de temps. Retourne donc voir l'affreux !**

L'ordre donné ne plait évidemment pas et semblant de rien, un duel s'engage.  
Ce n'est pas censé tourner au règlement de compte mais deux sangs chauds ne peuvent apparemment pas s'entendre !  
Et là, sur le pont une épée et un « bâton » s'entrechoque. Les sifflements de leurs voix ne sont plus, seuls des visages sévères se montrent et s'affrontent.  
Le truc c'est que…, pourquoi se battent-ils !? Quel est l'élément déclencheur !? Est-ce à cause des hypothèses de Sabo ou à cause des mots du Roronoa !?  
Un genou à terre, le bretteur bloque une attaque et en amorce une autre. Le sourire devient carnassier et le plaisir commence à envahir le pont.  
Pour le Roronoa, peu importe son adversaire tant qu'il y prend du plaisir, il ne s'arrêtera pas.  
Les coups fusent et attirent du monde. Attire deux personnes qui aiment les défis et les rencontrent improvisées.

Le Mugiwara se pose sur l'une des marches de l'escalier et Usopp encourage le vert !  
Prenant un peu plus de place sur le pont avant du navire, Sabo retient de moins en moins ses coups tandis que le Haricot récupère son dernier sabre.  
La partie n'est pas serré, elle est hargneuse d'un côté et joueuse de l'autre.  
Pourtant, ce raffut arrive très vite aux oreilles d'une personne « contre » ce genre de chose sur le navire, on parle bien évidemment de cette très belle rousse.  
Examinant du haut de son balcon la situation, la navigatrice fronce les sourcils et donne un ordre à son assaillant collant qui le poursuit depuis près d'une heure.  
Ne voulant pas désobéir à son modèle et à la plantureuse jeune femme, la crête enclenche bien un mouvement mais reste indécis, il doit tout de même contrer Zoro-senpai !  
Quoique…, après une menace bien sentie –_qui fait plus office d'encouragement pour le rookie_- la barrière s'installe entre le blond et le vert et s'ils sont surpris, ils le sont encore plus quand un poing vient les frapper chacun leur tour sur le haut de leurs têtes.  
Durant le détournement de situation de Bartolomeo, Nami a réussi à rejoindre l'endroit –_presque dévasté_- et en un coup, remettre de l'ordre sur le Sunny !

**_ Non mais ça va pas vous deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive bande d'abruti ! T'as un problème avec tous les blonds que tu rencontres ou t'es juste un idiot fini !? Et toi, tu te crois où !? …Non mais j'vous jure ! **

Le combat s'arrête, les deux fauteurs de troubles frottent leurs crânes douloureux non sans pester un « sale sorcière » de la part d'un bretteur et un « elle fait mal la petite » de la part d'un blond vexé.  
La rousse continue de donner son point de vue alors que le Mugiwara rit de ses compères et si le pont se rempli, c'est parce que le reste de l'équipage est alerté de ces mêmes cris.

**_ …Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Non mais c'est quoi le problème de tous ces animaux sur le bateau ! Excusez- !?**

**_ Je vois une île ! Luffy, il y a une île pas loin !**

L'information se fait fulgurante –_la « dispute » est oubliée_- et le capitaine du navire se pose déjà sur la tête de lion et observe les lieux tout en demandant à Nami si cette terre est répertorié !  
Heureux de cette découverte, c'est naturellement que le chapeau de paille veut y accoster même si ses questions sont encore sans réponse.  
Quoique, apparemment la navigatrice a décidé de ne pas poser pied à terre.

**_ Pourquoi !? Je veux y aller Nami ! Et puis, on a besoin de se reposer avant de reprendre notre voyage. Ça a l'air chouette, en plus.**

**_ Hors de question, vous allez encore vous faire remarquer et les autres sont du même avis que moi.**

**_ Très bien, on n'a qu'à demander alors ! Qui veut se rendre sur l'île !? Traffy, t'es d'accord pas vrai ! Et toi aussi Sabo ! Sanji, tu pourras refaire les stocks et Zoro, doit surement y avoir des bars et-**

**_ Arrête de les influencer, abruti !**

Tous se jaugent et là, on peut apercevoir à quel point le navire est rempli de têtes différentes.  
Des équipes se forment. Des pour et des contre.  
Des arguments sont lancés alors que la route s'effectue toujours vers cette île inconnue.  
Et si les plaintes se font et défont au final, c'est Luffy qui prend la décision et invoque son droit de capitaine, même si des conditions sont posées.  
Ils ne resteront que deux jours. Toujours par deux ou plus. N'enclencheront aucunes bagarres. Aideront à l'approvisionnement des vivres. Et au troisième jour, ils lèveront le camp.  
Attrapant la barre du Sunny, le rousse dirige ses compagnons, le Mugiwara reste sur cette tête de lion un large sourire aux lèvres et les autres inventent déjà des histoires et suppositions en tout genre de la terre face à eux.  
De son côté, Sabo range son arme et sans vraiment le faire exprès, il jette un œil mauvais à l'ébène perdu dans ses pensées.  
Law n'est pas vraiment pour une escale _–il a même ouvertement dit « non »-_ mais à l'instant, il se dit également que son avis n'est pas le bienvenu.

Chacun y va de sa supposition et si le brouhaha augmente de seconde en seconde, le Roronoa ne s'en soucie guère et ramasse ses affaires délaissées.  
D'ailleurs et alors que ses mains s'occupent, il repense à la conversation que le révolutionnaire a engagé et…, il ne l'aime pas.  
Pourquoi venir lui parler d'un Doc' qu'il ne connait même pas !? A-t-il essayé de le rendre méfiant vis-à-vis de ce médecin !? …Il n'aime pas ça. Ou alors, a-t-il essayé de le prévenir d'un truc !?  
Fronçant les sourcils, il termine de débarrasser et se tourne vers Trafalgar comme une habitude. Un truc qui l'emmerde mais, qui ne le dérange pas non plus.  
Il le scrute quelques secondes, s'approche sans y faire attention et se poste derrière lui.  
Le bruit les entoure et pourtant, c'est comme si rien ne se passé. Ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre mais vu de l'extérieur, ils ont l'air de parfait étranger.  
Peut-être que cette chose joue en leur faveur.

**_ T'as pas l'air heureux, tu devrais sourire plus souvent Doc'.**

Un regard de côté se fait et s'il se fait noir –_comme souvent_-, un sourire apparait bel et bien.  
Mais c'est tout sauf un sourire bienveillant ou sincère. Il est…, mauvais et perturbateur.  
Et surement que quelque part, cela fait froid dans le dos du Roronoa.

**_ N'y compte pas trop, Roronoa-ya~**

Croisant les bras, la discussion s'arrête là pour l'ébène. Il ne veut plus interagir avec les autres et surtout avec le vert.  
Il veut que cette fin journée –_aussi agitée sera-t-elle_- soit calme et reposante pour lui.  
En vrai, il veut seulement arrêter de penser pendant un petit temps, c'est quelque chose de rare. Une chose qu'il ne veut pratiquement jamais mais là, ça lui semble nécessaire.  
Il a besoin d'éteindre son cerveau et d'arrêter. Il ne veut plus être surpris de ses pulsions irréfléchis –_comme ce matin_- et de son pouls irrégulier en présence de _certaine personne –qui ne date pas d'hier-_.  
Puis, une épaule en frappe une autre. Une petite bousculade se fait et si un acier essaie de se montrer glacial, au final il ne se montre pas du tout et fait comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.  
Il se contente simplement de fixer droit devant lui.

_« _ Tu pourrais arrêter de me tripoter !?_

_Levant le regard vers son patient après de longues minutes, le médecin est encore troublé de cette phrase, de ses gestes et de la voix.  
Là, encore sur Punk Hazard, il garde ses mains sur cette plaie qu'il soigne et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir s'éloigner. Pas sûr de vouloir obéir à cet ordre caché.  
Fixant les émeraudes qui attendent –_et qu'il connait à peine_-, le chirurgien se trouble de cette proximité, de ce silence et de son cœur qui semble s'être arrêté.  
Il ne comprend pas, c'est curieux. Puis, terminant son pansement, le noiraud s'éloigne et laisse son patient se retirer sans un mot. A l'instant, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ses mouvements.  
C'était comme si, son envie de se racheté avait pris le dessus, comme si sa culpabilité lui avait fait ressentir autre chose.  
…Autre chose de beaucoup plus fort sans pour autant comprendre. Il a juste eu envie…, de le toucher encore. »_

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'ai plus écrit que d'habitude, je viens de m'en rendre compte! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essaie de faire un truc pour le prochain chapitre. hé hé

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je suis à votre disposition.

A la semaine prochaine les amis!

**L.**


	9. Pied à terre

**Bien le bonjour!**

Désolé mais hier, je n'ai pas pu poster à cause d'un problème de routeur. N'ayant pas le net, il est difficile de se connecter x) Enfin bon, le problème est résolu -du moins pour le moment- donc je profite d'être rentré pour mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne.

**Pairing**: ZoLaw and SaboRomeo

**Rating**: M -_je récidive_-

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'univers One Piece.

**Résumé**: Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de visiter cette île et pourtant me voilà là! En plus de ça, je commence à les perdre un par un!

**Note**: J'espère que cette histoire vous inspire toujours autant. Dans très peu de temps je vais être confronté à un tournant de l'histoire et j'espère pouvoir le réussir! Ensuite et pour tout vous dire, je reste toujours aussi fane de Bartolomeo ^-^ et de mon petit couple fait de vert et de noir!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Pied à terre.**

* * *

Comme convenu des équipes de deux se sont formées.  
Et si certains se disputent encore pour la composition, d'autres ont simplement préférés rester sur le Sunny. C'est le cas pour Franky –_qui trouve là une occasion de réparer celui-ci_- et de Law –_qui préfère ne pas se mêler à la foule-._  
Les autres ont tous disparus.  
La journée est courte. Elle trépasse comme neige au soleil et même si les disputes sont fréquentes, tout se fait rapidement.  
Seul Nami, Luffy et Chopper prennent plaisir à s'aventurer en ville même si la belle rousse doit de temps à autre, remettre son capitaine sur le « droit chemin ».  
La journée défile et les équipes se sont faites naturellement ou presque, un duo _–que beaucoup craignent- _a été formé par la navigatrice.  
C'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que Sanji et Zoro sont de mauvaise humeur.  
La jeune femme a trouvé comme excuse, les nombreux paquets de nourriture et d'alcool en tour genre à ramener sur le bateau et s'il est vrai que le cook n'aurait pu se débrouiller seul, il aurait préféré être en compagnie d'une autre personne –_peu importe laquelle_-.  
L'après-midi s'est donc retrouvé sous le signe de la chicane pour ses deux-là.  
Et même encore présentement –_alors que le soleil se couche et qu'ils sont censés retrouver le Sunny_-, leur querelle n'en finit plus.

**_ Mais bordel, j'vais devoir t'le répéter combien de fois avant qu'ça rentre dans ta cervelle de Marimo confit ! Suis-moi, merde !**

**_ Ta gueule, sourcil en vrille. **

Ils se tuent du regard –_front contre front_- et s'ils ont envie de se frapper, ils refrènent leur envie.  
Se tournant le dos, ils reprennent la route, non sans lancer des répliques acerbes.  
Ils ne sont pas contraignant en vrai et leur rivalité est ainsi depuis toujours, seulement y'a des moments où celle-ci se montre plus que d'autre.

**_ Et où est ce foutu bateau !**

**_ Si tu m'écoutes, t'as une chance de le retrouver. Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de rentrer dis-moi, Marimo.**

**_ …De plus t'entendre surtout. **

La main sur ses sabres, il a envie de dégainer mais il s'abstient et rumine en silence.  
Sanji –_lui_- préfère taquiner son algue préféré en lançant quelques suppositions idiotes et absurdes.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se trainent tous les deux et inévitablement –_sans repère fixe_- le Roronoa fini par s'éloigner de nouveau.  
Arrêté face à un établissement qui ferme ses portes pour la nuit, il n'entend plus le blond jacasser ces idées emmerdantes et continuant de fixer ce qui a attiré son attention –_un kit d'entretien pour katana-,_ il se retrouve très vite seul.  
De son côté, le chef continue de blablater dans les airs et si pour une raison inconnue il daigne scruter son côté droit, il n'en revient pas ! Comment a-t-il pu perdre _–encore une fois- _ce sabreur à deux Berry !?  
Tournant sur lui-même à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, il continue de froncer les sourcils et de maudire le Roronoa sur plusieurs générations.

_**_ Si j'te retrouve, t'es un homme mort tronche de cactus !**_

La mâchoire serrée ainsi que les poings, il fait le chemin inverse pourtant son inconscient lui dit déjà que c'est peine perdue !  
En pleine journée il est déjà difficile de retrouver un Haricot mais alors en pleine nuit, c'est mission impossible. Et puis, il n'a pas envie de fouiller toutes les tavernes du coin !  
Il ne veut pas perdre de temps et préfère rejoindre le Sunny et retrouver ses Mellorines. Profiter d'un lit confortable et de sa cuisine également !  
En vrai, il hausse simplement les épaules et oublie Zoro. « _C'est un grand garçon, il va savoir se débrouiller !_ » C'est ce qu'il pense et c'est pour cela qu'il tourne de nouveau les talons.  
Cette fois, le Sunny lui tend les bras même s'il se retrouve seul !

… .

Entrant dans ce bar à défaut de trouver autre chose –_parce qu'il a besoin d'un breuvage et parce qu'il a perdu l'idée de retourner au bateau_-, l'émeraude pousse cette porte, jauge les environs –_les personnes, l'ambiance_- et s'accote à la première partie de bar entraperçu.  
La nuit est tombée depuis pas mal de temps déjà et s'il frappe frénétiquement sur le comptoir, c'est pour deux choses. Louer une chambre pour la nuit –_car il besoin d'un peu de confort_- et boire une bouteille de saké.  
Le tenancier se montre enfin –_ou plutôt la tenancière puisqu'il s'agit de la fille du propriétaire_- et souriant à son nouveau client, elle essaie de se montrer le plus serviable possible.  
La petite taverne parait paisible et même si certains pirates se montrent, celle-ci reste bien entretenue et sans problème à l'horizon.

**_ Que puis-je faire pour vous !?**

**_ Une chambre et votre meilleur bouteille de saké. …S'vous plait.**

**_ Tout de suite, voilà votre clef. C'est la chambre numéro 10, premier étage sur la droite. Asseyez-vous, je vous sers immédiatement. **

Souriant gentiment à son client, la jeune fille encaisse l'argent, s'éloigne par la suite et s'en va chercher la commande.  
Zoro, soupirant et jouant avec la clef « acheté », s'appuie sur le bar et recommence à scruter les environs. Il n'aime pas spécialement faire ce genre de chose mais si ça peut passer le temps alors… .  
Puis là, sur son côté gauche, un truc l'attire. Un chapeau noir et blanc –_négligemment posé sur une tête comme à son habitude- _et des vêtements foncés qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où.  
Son regard devient noir et mordant sa lèvre dans un « tsk » désagréable, il veut savoir ce que ce Docteur fout là. Pourquoi n'est-il pas sur le Sunny comme prévu !?  
Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas obéit aux règles comme tout le monde !? …Ah ouais, parce qu'il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, cet abruti !  
Lorgnant cette direction devenu attirante, il remercie la brune pour cette bouteille apporté tandis qu'au même moment un « problème » l'emmerde.  
Et ce problème n'est rien d'autre qu'un sourire mauvais dessiné par un inconnu qui va dans la direction de Law.

Serrant les poings, il continue d'observer la scène et si le sabreur voit les lèvres du chirurgien bouger, un truc le dérange. …Il n'aime pas. Il n'aime pas voir ce médecin discuter avec un « pervers » selon ses critères.  
Essayant de ne rien faire, c'est plus fort que lui. Il doit…, l'attraper et il peut invoquer le fait que ce noiraud n'a pas suivi les ordres de la navigatrice.  
S'éloignant du bar, il chasse cet « inconnu pervers » d'un regard bien senti et se postant derrière le Doc', il attend que celui-ci se retourne.  
…Ce qu'il fait, parce qu'il sent cette aura particulière. …Aura, qu'il reconnait pour la côtoyer tous les jours un peu plus.  
Terminant son verre, un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Trafalgar et levant son regard pour apercevoir son agresseur, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement.  
Mais, il ne peut aussi s'empêcher de ressentir cette tension particulière. …Celle, qu'il ressent depuis qu'il a lui-même engagé le baiser avec cet émeraude.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ … !?**

**_ Viens avec moi.**

Attrapant le poignée du médecin, il le traine à sa suite sans demander son autorisation.  
L'ébène aimerait bien se défaire de cette prise mais, il ne veut pas faire d'esclandre alors, il se tait, détourne le regard et suit contre son gré son kidnappeur.  
Ne faisant pas attention à la route qu'il empreinte dans cette petite taverne, ils grimpent des escaliers, prend un long couloir et termine sur une porte qui claque.  
C'est cette dernière qui fait saisir le noiraud –_qui le réveille_- et qui lui permet de voir son nouvel environnement. …Environnement beaucoup plus restreint.  
Il détail la chambre dans laquelle il est captif, scrute chaque recoins et retombe finalement sur ce vert qui ne s'est pas éloigné et qui continue d'être face à lui.

**_ Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici !?**

**_ Parce qu'il se fait tard et qu'on n'est pas censé rester seul. Tu as oublié les ordres !?**

Un sourcil s'arque –_efface le petit sourire apparu entretemps_- et un regard acier dévisage sans sentiment un spécimen irritant.  
C'est bien la première fois qu'il entend cette excuse de la part du bretteur. Une sorte de…, justification bancale.

**_ Je n'écoute pas ce genre de chose –de qui que ce soit et tu le sais. …Donc, je te repose la question, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici !?**

Un pas s'enclenche –_celui de Trafalgar_- et se tournant vers la pièce, il se l'approprie silencieusement.  
Elle n'est pas en piteuse état, n'y même sale ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle est d'ailleurs bien entretenue –_de ce qu'il peut voir_- malgré le peu de lumière.  
Et attendant toujours sa réponse, il fait un demi-tour et jauge de nouveau son cadet. …Il trouve ça amusant.  
Amusant de le voir réfléchir alors que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes. Malgré-lui, un rictus se forme sur sa frimousse et retirant son chapeau pour laisser respirer ses cheveux, c'est la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire.  
…Juste après, il sent des doigts agripper sa nuque et des dents mordre ses lèvres.  
Surpris et déconcerté, il attrape les épaules de son agresseur dans le but de l'éloigner mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est resserrer cette étreinte que l'autre porte sur son corps.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il laisse cette langue maligne glisser entre ses lèvres et s'il joue avec celle-ci pendant quelques secondes, c'est simplement pour mettre l'autre en confiance et le faire tomber !  
Un bruit se fait entendre, un corps tombe sur un plancher bien dur et se crispant, le baiser cesse.  
Zoro se frotte la tête et Law est maintenant seul maitre de la situation.

**_ Est-ce ta réponse !? Tu crois que cela me suffit !?**

**_ …Enfoiré !**

De nouveau un regard métallique dérive et si le chirurgien s'apprête à se relever _–en prenant appuie sur un torse à demi-couvert_- cet acte se meurt dans l'instant.  
Le poignée est une fois de plus agrippé et faisant tomber le médecin à la renverse, le chasseur de pirate surplomb sans problème l'ébène.  
Zoro ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il veut juste être sûr que personne ne l'a touché. Montrer à cet abruti de Doc' que, qu'il a déjà à faire à lui et à personne d'autre !  
Ennuyé et blasé, les sentiments du capitaine se retranscrivent à merveille sur son visage.  
Doit-il l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute ou lui donner ce qu'il est venu chercher !? Après tout…, il lui avait déjà proposé une fois, non !?  
Certes il s'était endormit mais là, toutes les conditions sont réunis pour- …Alors, pourquoi pas !?

**_ Faisons-le. Tu m'as amené ici pour ça, non !? …Même si tu ne réussis pas à le dire.**

**_ Ferme-là, connard !**

La main du sabreur attrape la gorge de son interlocuteur et la resserre.  
Il peut sentir le pouls irrégulier du médecin battre contre ses doigts et cette chose réveille son instinct. …Cette autorisation…. .  
Cette autorisation, il l'a déjà reçu mais là, une chose le dérange. Il ne veut pas d'une autorisation, il veut d'une envie mais pour ce soir, il peut bien se contenter de cette chose.  
Guidant le visage à sa guise, il réengage un baiser plus appuyé, plus hargneux et cela ne dérange plus vraiment le noiraud qui participe.  
L'une des mains du chirurgien reste prisonnière tandis que l'autre s'accroche à cette chemise ouverte, qu'il fait doucement tomber.  
Le baiser prend de l'ampleur, une gorge est relâchée et faisant taire ses gémissements, Law se cambre et son entrejambe frappe un genou mal placé.  
Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du Shichibukai –_ne pouvant pas le retenir-_ et s'accrochant de lui-même à cette bouche tentante, il se cambre davantage et cogne contre ce corps au-dessus du sien.  
Les prunelles ouvertes, Law scrute ce visage près du sien, il lui fait ressentir des choses étranges et ne manquant rien de ce spectacle, il peut sentir la moindre réaction de son corps.  
Et quand leurs lèvres se lâchent –_pour un bref instant_- le désir qu'il lit chez le Roronoa lui plait bien.  
Quant à ce vert, il a une sensation étrange de rêverie.

**_ Tu as l'air pressé, Doc'.**

**_ Il fait simplement froid, j'essaie juste de ne pas être en contact avec le sol. **

Un large sourire se montre sur le visage de sabreur et se relevant quelque peu, il emporte sans le faire exprès ce médecin.  
A genoux, il laisse son index glisser sur la joue du noiraud et se relevant pour de vrai, il tend une main et attends. Attends que celle-ci soit prise.

**_ Viens, on va autre part et…, j'vais de te donner très chaud. **

**_ Si tu crois pouvoir y arriver. **

Attrapant cette main tendue, il se relève en un instant et la seconde d'après il est jeté sur un lit sans délicatesse et rejoint par un vert avide.  
Se réappropriant ce corps, il reprend possession des lèvres du docteur et parcourant cette peau de ses mains, il réussit à passer sous le sweat de celui-ci.  
_-Parce que même si l'île se veut estival et que tous ont changé de vêtement, seul Traf' n'en n'a pas vu l'utilité-._  
S'embrassant à en perdre haleine, les deux se touchent et se découvrent d'une nouvelle manière.  
Un second vêtement s'éloigne –_le premier étant la chemise du Marimo qui jonche le sol_- et ils se retrouvent torse nu, à se faire frissonner l'un l'autre.  
Des soupirs se montrent en masse et s'agrippant à la couverture sous lui, le noiraud se cambre de nouveau, c'est plus fort que lui et cela fait sourire l'émeraude féroce.  
Émeraude qui écarte les jambes de Law –_s'immisce entre elles_- et agrippent le bassin de son « séquestrer » pour que leurs hanches se percutent.

Des bouches se détachent pour des soupirs et pour que leurs regards se rencontrent.  
A l'instant, ils sont occupés de jouer à un jeu dangereux. Plus dangereux encore qu'un flirt passager mais là, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.  
L'un pense avec son deuxième cerveau, l'autre à simplement décidé de se laisser aller.  
Prenant en main le fessier de l'ébène –_il le serre et le pétrie avec envie_-.  
Allongé sur le lit _–du moins son dos-,_ le capitaine des Hearts ne veut plus jouer au passif même si son pantalon est occupé de se faire déboutonner.  
Alors, laissant Zoro terminer son petit travail et se languissant de ces gestes trop lents, Il réussit à prendre appuie sur ses coudes et à se redresser à l'aide d'une nuque qu'il empoigne.  
Un rictus se dessine sur sa frimousse tentatrice et reprenant possession d'une bouche quémandeuse, il se dandine lascivement et provoque intentionnellement son amant d'un soir.  
De minutes en minutes, leurs désirs augmentent et si le ventre du vert se creuse maladivement, il se sent obliger de croquer cette peau qui le nargue.  
Il la marque, la dévore et laisse des traces bien visibles pour quiconque. Il veut apposer sa marque sur cette peau tannée et brûlante.  
Parce que oui…, là, sans rien faire –_ou très peu_- Trafalgar Law se réchauffe, s'échauffe et bouillonne.  
Les grandes mains du Roronoa le réchauffent plus que prévu… .

**_ Hn…, je te veux maintenant, Doc'.**

**_ Oui…et, je t'ai autorisé il me semble, non !? …Qu'est-ce que…hum, tu attends.**

Les doigts _–le pouce-_ du bretteur voyage sur la bouche sensuelle du chirurgien et tout en parlant_ –en répondant aux avances du vert- _Law mordille, lèche et suçote un pouce vagabond.  
C'est troublant et terriblement excitant.  
D'ailleurs, cette seule chose fait réagir le chasseur de pirate dans la seconde.  
Rejetant le Doc' sur le lit, un jeans se fait brutalement retiré _–tout comme un boxer-_ et mordant le mollet, le genou, la cuisse et son intérieur, il fait frémir et soupirer le torturer.  
Trafalgar agrippe quelques mèches vertes et s'il veut revoir ce visage face au sien, il fait un bond parce qu'une paume caresse son membre en érection.  
C'est vrai qu'il l'a autorisé à toucher son corps mais…, même là, Law ne pensait être autant tripoté, autant exploré.  
Et puis, il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à frôler son entrejambe qui se languit et-

**_ Ah…, Roronoa-ya~ qu'est-ce que !? …hum…**

Cachant son visage dans son avant-bras, seule sa bouche parle –_ou gémit_-.  
L'autre…, l'autre est occupé de lécher et d'englober son sexe alors que…, qu'il n'a absolument rien demandé. Pourquoi ne pas le prendre immédiatement !?  
Pourquoi…- non en vrai, Law est plutôt heureux de ça. De sentir ce serpent-frisson lui manger l'échine. Il adore cette sensation et cette bouche qui lui donne du plaisir.  
Sentant sa cage thoracique se soulever maladroitement, il essaie de garder un peu de sa lucidité même si, même si la langue du sabreur lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.  
Alors que le Roronoa, n'a jamais été aussi lucide en présence de ce Doc'. Léchant et englobant ce membre, il essaie de le rendre dingue. De le rendre…, dépendant.

**_ …Hun~ …Ro-noa… …Laisse-moi, je- …ça suffit !**

Par aucun moyen connu, le noiraud se redresse et éloigne le Roronoa à l'aide de ses mains.  
Reprenant son souffle comme il peut, il n'a pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'il se fait de nouveau plaquer au matelas et embrasser de force.  
L'instant où Law s'est relevé…, jamais il ne saura à quel point il était devenu un pêché !  
Une hanche se fait griffer –_roule entre des doigts vicieux_- et si une bouche dérive sur un cou et une clavicule, la main reprend un va-et-vient sur un sexe demandeur.

**_ Combien de gars t'ont touchés comme ça !?**

La question est soufflée à l'oreille du noiraud. Elle est sortie par inadvertance, par…, pour aucunes raisons apparentes et là, le vert donne une opportunité à son compagnon.  
Opportunité de le taquiner et de le faire déraper.

**_ …Hn, des centaines.**

Chuchotant la réponse pour plus d'impact sans doute, la réplique ne tarde pas et en quelques secondes, Law ne peut voir de la chambre qu'un drap blanc.  
Maintenant contre le matelas –_et dos au sabreur_-, il essaie de comprendre les intentions de son assaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose percuter son intimité.  
Un bras maintenu dans le dos et ses fesses relevées, il ne croit pas être prêt mais ça, Zoro s'en fout !  
Son ego est blessé et pour le réparer, il doit se venger sur une tierce personne.  
Alors atténuant les mouvements du médecin, il le pénètre sans douceur et s'y enfonce jusqu'à la garde –_coupant le souffle à sa « victime »-._  
La main libre de Trafalgar accroche maladroitement un drap et mordant fortement sa lèvre, il enfonce son visage dans ce lit –_prêté pour la nuit_- quand un mouvement se fait à l'intérieur de lui.  
Laissant ses genoux supporter le poids, un autre à-coup se fait et si des mains s'agrippent fortement à ses hanches, il ne peut rien y faire, à part supporter.  
Il ne pensait pas le Roronoa si imposant, si brutal et…, non vraiment il aurait dû vérifier les proportions de son partenaire avant d'autoriser quoique ce soit et avant de répondre.

**_ T'as…, l'habitude de ça alors~ …hn, j'adore ton cul.**

Il avait appris à l'apprécier dans ses rêves alors le voir en réalité est deux fois plus excitant pour lui. Pour preuve, il n'a pas su se retenir.  
Dessinant les hanches de ses pouces, il continue ses aller et venu et suivant une colonne vertébrale parfaitement droite, ses prunelles se posent bientôt sur une tête à demi cachée.  
…Sur une nuque découverte et alléchante au possible.

**_..Evi-demment Hn…~ …uh…**

Il ment mais plutôt subir milles souffrances que d'avouer la vérité.  
Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être prit et ces relations peuvent être compté sur les doigts de la main.  
Continuant d'agripper ce drap sous lui, à aucun moment il ne suit les mouvements donné par son ami et il s'en fout. …Il veut simplement trouver une position qui le fera moins souffrir.  
Entendant la réponse du médecin, le vert trouve que cette réponse ne suit pas avec ces gestes ou son visage.  
Il le trouve crispé et « pas à l'aise ». Abandonnant une hanche pour retrouver une nuque, il caresse cette peau qui frisonne mais ne trouve pas le « truc » qu'il attend.  
Dans ses rêves, Law adore ça ! Là, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. …Il est sûr qu'il ne prend même pas de plaisir. Pourquoi !?  
Continuant son aventure, cette main passe dans des mèches de jais volages et finalement, elle se dépose sur une joue rougie et tendue.  
Voulant vérifier quelque chose, il donne un nouveau coup de reins et mordant sa lèvre au possible, les prunelles voilées du médecin s'ouvrent une demi-seconde pour ne rien voir. …Simplement ressentir.

Fronçant les sourcils, le sabreur ne comprend pas.  
Dans ses rêves, il entend les gémissements de ce Doc'. Il le voit soupirer de plaisir. Il le voit en demander davantage. …Là, rien. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien !?  
Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ces hanches pour suivre ses mouvements !?  
Caressant de nouveau cette joue à portée de main, il aperçoit au coin d'un œil un truc qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant ! …Un truc qu'il comprend enfin.  
Il a été trop vite. Pris par son impulsivité, son ego et la remarque d'un Doc', il…, a précipité les choses.  
Se retirant de Law, un soupir se fait entendre et faisant de nouveau basculer l'ébène, celui-ci se retrouve sur le dos. …Il reprend son souffle et ne fait attention à rien.

**_ Crétin !**

Le mot est soufflé comme une moquerie –_cela en est une_- et attrapant le menton du noiraud entre ses doigts, il ouvre la bouche de celui-ci et amorce un baiser.  
Il s'approfondit très vite même si la langue avec laquelle il joue répond par automatisme et observant les traits de son homologue, il peut sans problème voir les traits du chirurgien se détendre.  
Il préfère ça et rejouant avec cet épiderme a porté de main, il ne s'arrête plus de gouter à ses lèvres.  
Il veut voir comme il répond, comme il réagit ou non.  
Et si les émeraudes étudient avec minutie cette frimousse, il s'étonne d'être surpris.  
De nouveau, lui aussi se fait épier et si un gémissement s'échappe de leurs lèvres respectives, on peut facilement reconnaitre le médecin à cet instant.  
Celui qui aime observer. Celui qui aime apprendre. Celui qui sourit mesquinement.  
Rejouant avec l'intimité de Law, cette fois-ci la précipitation n'est pas au rendez-vous –_ou très peu_- alors si le Roronoa joue de ses doigts, c'est simplement pour faire réagir son partenaire.

**_ Qu'est-ce que…, hum tu attends !?**

**_ Si tu en as envie, va falloir te montrer convainquant, Doc'. **

Les sourcils se froncent alors que la mâchoire et le cou du Shichibukai se font mordre et s'il se cambre sous les aller-et-venu qu'on lui procure, il mord également sa langue.  
Il y a quelques minutes encore, il espérait que tout se termine vite mais là, la situation se complique un peu. …Il approuve ses mains sur son corps et ce souffle qui le réchauffe.  
Rouvrant les paupières, son regard voilé donne des envies et déposant un rictus sur le coin de sa bouche, une réplique se montre.

**_ Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais alors…, hn continue~**

Les gémissements de Trafalgar se font de nouveau entendre et s'il se dandine sur les doigts du bretteur, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment il réclame plus.  
Accrochant le drap et cachant son visage quelques minutes plus tard pour ne pas montrer son embarras –_ou pour être moqué plus tard_-, le noiraud soupir et mord cette paume qui ne lui appartient pas.  
De nouveau face à l'intimité de l'ébène, cette fois-ci, Zoro y entre doucement et cette lenteur fait étrangement soupirer l'autre.  
Comme si, ce vert se moquait de lui ou un truc du genre ! …Et il n'aime pas ça.  
Alors entourant les hanches du sabreur de ses jambes, le médecin bouge son bassin et reçoit en une fois le membre du bras droit en lui.  
Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres mais loin de vouloir arrêter, c'est lui qui donne le premier à-coup et la cadence à suivre.  
Agrippant les mèches de jais, Roronoa sourit vicieusement –_enfin heureux d'entendre ce qu'il cherche_- et frappant contre les parois sensibles de son amant, il peut –_sans s'excuser_- contempler ce capitaine sous lui, gémir et retenir ces cris.  
Là, à l'instant, il est sur de reproduire ce qui le hante depuis des semaines et il est aussi certain que son imagination ne lui joue pas de tour.

Passant ses mains sur les côtes bronzées de son partenaire, Zoro le redessine et fait glisser ses mains de toutes parts.  
Cette peau est douce, attirante et prête à réclamer à tout moment _–ce qu'elle fait déjà-._  
Les coups de reins se font plus puissants, plus volage aussi et cette fois, ils paraissent en phase.  
Un membre est caressé entre deux corps, un sexe qui approuve ce traitement et qui en demande plus.  
Des gémissements envahissent la pièce même si ceux-ci ne sont pas censés être entendu et prenant tout ce qui est possible de prendre, le bretteur ne veut rien rater. Ne rien manquer.  
Il est sûr que ses rêves ne rivalisent pas avec la réalité qu'il a sous ses yeux parce que là, c'est sûr, ce médecin à le gout d'être prit des centaines de fois et par lui seul.  
Croquant la jugulaire de son partenaire, le Roronoa ne se retient plus et, les mains qui l'agrippent lui disent de continuer. De frapper plus fort et de couper le souffle à quiconque.  
Accélérant ses à-coups, les deux corps glissent sur les draps mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque là, Law apprécie chacun des gestes du vert.  
C'est même lui, qui en demande davantage au travers de ses mouvements et de ses soupirs.  
Lui, qui attrape les épaules massives du Marimo pour –_à l'aide de ses abdos_- se mettre à califourchon et entamer une nouvelle cadence.

**_ Hn~… ah, Zoro~ … …laisse-moi j-jouer~**

Étroitement entrelacés et les bras enserrant la nuque du vert, le docteur veut à présent contrôler la situation _–déjà bien entamée-._  
Le cactus garde précieusement la taille du noiraud entre ses mains et tous deux assis, les regards se croisent de nouveau tandis que leurs bouches entre à nouveau en contact.  
_-Elles se frôlent, se goutent et se détachent dû à leur entrain-.  
_Et donnant une réponse muette à la question tout aussi cachée, un coup de reins précis se fait et un sourire mordant apparait.  
En vrai, ils ne sont plus bien loin de l'orgasme mais tout deux veulent encore « trainer ». Se faire languir l'un l'autre pour des raisons différentes mais pas totalement opposées.

**_ Hors de ques-tion…, nh- …Law~**

Gardant l'une de ses mains autour de la taille du noiraud, il le fait de nouveau basculer vers l'arrière et une fois reposé sur le matelas, une nouvelle série d'aller-et-venu se montre.  
Bien plus efficace et performant que les autres.  
Les à-coups se font durs mais précis. Affamés mais langoureux. …Forts mais attentionnés.  
Cachant son visage de son avant-bras, Zoro ne laisse pas cette chose se produire et attrapant le poignée volage du médecin, il le plaque au drap et enfin, il a tout le loisir de le contempler.  
Les cheveux éparpillés, le regard vague et la bouche entrouverte, jamais le Roronoa n'a vu ce chirurgien aussi vulnérable et appétissant –_même si, en toutes occasions, il le trouve alléchant_-.  
Se laissant faire _–guider-,_ Trafalgar sent son ventre son nouer de plaisir.  
Il a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration, ses maux, ses gestes, ses soupirs. En vrai, il veut simplement atteindre la jouissance au plus vite sous peine de perdre la tête !  
Et quand il sent cette main de nouveau jouer avec son membre en érection, c'est le geste de trop !  
Celui qui le rend tout chose et qui le fait venir dans un râle étouffé et épié.

Observant le visage du docteur, Zoro se mord d'apercevoir une frimousse si…, quémandeuse.  
Mais ce sont bel et bien ces joues rougies qui lui donnent envie d'augmenter une dernière fois les à-coups et lui permette d'atteindre l'orgasme.  
Brutal et féroce _–à l'image de son personnage_-, le sabreur s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde pour pouvoir salir l'intimité de son compagnon déjà bien essoufflé.  
S'écroulant sur le corps sous lui et l'enserrant fortement, il ne fait que couper le souffle du chirurgien tant sa force est présente.  
Mais il s'en contrefout, parce qu'à côté de ça, il est sûr de sentir l'épiderme tanné frissonner et il est sûr de gouter la meilleure des peaux ensoleillées.  
S'affaissant et se retirant du capitaine des Hearts, le bretteur reste néanmoins affalé et resserré à son partenaire pendant de longues minutes.  
…Longues minutes de silence et d'apaisement. Comme si la tension sexuelle disparaissait même si… .  
Puis quand une main frôle une chevelure onyx –_quand un pouce remet maladroitement une mèche_-, celle-ci se fait rejeter sans appel tout comme un corps _–par la même occasion-._  
Et si le Roronoa s'étonne, il ne croit même pas être surpris de la réaction de cet emmerdeur de Doc'.

**_ Que t'es chiant Doc'. …Laisse-toi un peu faire.**

Le « Doc » en question pense qu'il sait déjà assez « laisser faire » comme ça mais, son geste s'explique bien plus simplement que ça.  
Law n'a juste plus l'habitude d'être cajoler après un ébat ou de garder un « animal mort » sur lui.  
Soupirant fortement et se postant à côté du médecin qui fixe une fenêtre noircie par la nuit, l'ébène ne répond pas. Il ne préfère pas et s'il sent ce vert se lever, il ne le retient pas.  
Pourquoi faire !? Ça ne sert à rien. ...Ils ont juste fait un truc, comme ça. …Pour le fun.  
Alors si sa bouche parle –_invente un autre sujet_- c'est malgré-lui. S'il se couvre légèrement –_c'est parce qu'il a de nouveau froid_-. Et s'il ferme les yeux –_c'est pour dormir_-.

**_ Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, va-t'en. Tu n'as plus rien à faire là.**

**_ T'as raison, c'est ce que je voulais. Et maintenant… …**

Sur le bout du lit, Zoro approuve en partie la remarque.  
Faisant craquer sa nuque capricieuse, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, les éparpille davantage et tourne son visage sur le côté –_pour apercevoir son compagnon de chambre_-.  
…Sa phrase n'est pas terminée.  
Law accroche le coussin après ces paroles –_après celles entendues_-. Il se doutait de la réponse, des mots qui franchiraient la bouche du sabreur.  
On lui court souvent après pour cette chose justement –_le sexe_- mais très peu arrive à le toucher.  
Trois personnes seulement ont réussi cet exploit alors, ça fait toujours quelque chose d'entendre dire qu'on a « servit ». Qu'on a été « utile » pour un laps de temps.  
Et puis, il se dit qu'il a payé pour son incompétence à l'éloigner du danger… .  
Même si présentement, il efface tout sentiment et parait impassible.

**_ … …Si on recommençait, Doc' !?**

Tirant sur la cheville découverte de l'alité, il fait glisser ce médecin et s'il le surplombe déjà, il lui arrache également un violent baiser de ses lèvres assoiffées.  
Étonné et pas du tout préparé à cette situation, le noiraud se laisse entrainer et tripoter.  
Cette fois-ci sera beaucoup moins bancale et beaucoup plus osé.

… .

Dans un autre coin au même moment, l'ambiance est comment dire…, électrique.  
Là, dans une rue plus ou moins éclairée –_étroite et occupée_- une dispute ne se règle pas ou plutôt une bagarre ne se termine pas.  
Les doigts croisés et le sourire élargi de cruauté –_ou de bonheur_- il terrasse un autre de ses ennemis et s'il tombe à terre, il amorce un nouveau pas.  
Son sourire si caractéristique résonne au travers des murs et là, derrière lui quelqu'un le rejoint.  
Une personne peut-être encore plus maléfique que ce vert.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous !? …Dégagez.**

La voix siffle ou grince. Se montre particulièrement menaçante et vengeresse.  
Cette chose donne froid dans le dos et se retournant le plus doucement possible, Bartolomeo reconnait sans problème « l'invité ».  
Se grattant l'arrière du crâne emmerdé, -_les « victimes » qui ne faisaient que se tordre de douleur sans pouvoir se défendre ont déjà détalé_- et observant le blondinet, il n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Sabo-san !? Tu as fait fuir mes proies. **

**_ J'ai fait…-** *soupir* **t'es pas censé te faire remarquer ici, crétin fini. T'as rien dans le crâne ou quoi !?**

**_ Hé, je n'ai aucuns ordres à recevoir de toi, je suis mes propres envies. **

Attrapant le chandail de 'Romeo, le blond perd déjà patience et n'a qu'une envie, frapper.  
Plaquant ce géant vert contre le mur, le regard de Sabo est terrifiant –_bien qu'il fasse sourire l'autre_- et resserrant sa prise, il a le gout de l'enterrer vivant.

**_ …Nami t'as demandé de te faire discret, non ! Et toi, …tu te bats… .**

**_ Oh Senpai… ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ici, tu n'as pas dit que tu restais sur le bateau de Luffy-senpai !?**

Lâchant brusquement le vêtement entre ses doigts, Sabo s'éloigne et détourne le regard tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aime pas cette question.  
D'ailleurs, il n'est pas obligé d'y répondre, n'est-ce pas !?  
Il peut très bien inventer.

**_ J'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant rentre au lieu de chercher n'importe qui simplement pour te défouler.**

**_ Ferme-là et puis, le port est super loin. **

S'éloignant du blondin, il le chasse d'un revers de main et traverse la grande rue qui se vide au fil des minutes.  
Le révolutionnaire, scrute la direction prise et serrant les poings, il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser seul. Il serait capable de détruire la ville pour le plaisir.  
Alors attrapant son bras et le trainant derrière lui, il le ramène à la petite taverne qu'il a déjà visitée et n'écoutant pas les jérémiades du rookie, il hèle une jeune femme.  
Jeune femme qui lui remet des clefs avec un sourire et lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

**_ Avance, l'abruti.**

**_ Où ça !? Pourquoi faire !? …Est-ce que Sabo-san me ferait des avances sans les cacher !?**

Un coup de coude atterrit dans l'estomac de Bartolomeo –_qui pourrait presque cracher sa dernière boisson, tellement celui-ci est puissant_- et se faisant de nouveau trainer, il grimpe un étage.  
L'un subit alors que l'autre mène les rennes.  
Et une fois arrivé au lieu voulu, la porte s'ouvre et se ferme en une fraction de seconde. Toujours énervé pour une raison qu'il n'est même pas sur de connaitre, Sabo retire son chapeau et sa veste.  
Soupir et frotte dans ses cheveux emmêlés.  
Le Kannibal _–lui-_ ne comprend pas. Pourquoi a-t-il était trainé jusqu'ici !? Puis frottant dans ses paupières, il hausse les épaules et prend place sur le seul lit disponible.

**_ Oi, tu fous quoi là !?**

**_ Quoi !? J'suis fatigué…, à moins que ne veuille faire autre chose !? As-tu pensé à autre chose, Sabo-san !? **

Un sourcil s'arque et jetant la première chose venue, une envie de meurtre se montre.  
…Oui, cette envie se montre même si une tête se trouble pendant des secondes entières. Il n'avait rien pensé en l'amenant ici –_sauf, le garder à l'œil_-.  
Et maintenant que cette réflexion se joue dans son esprit, il sent son palpitant incontrôlable et il rate sa cible.

**_ Va te faire foutre ! **

**_ Tu devrais te détendre un peu et rire plus souvent. J'comprends pourquoi j'te trouve chiant.**

Tombant sur le lit et observant le plafond, Bart' ferme les yeux et entend le silence lui répondre.  
C'est certainement mieux comme ça, sinon une dispute interminable aurait envahi les lieux.  
Vexé de ce qu'il entend, le blond s'en va dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre et terminant de se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit, il opte pour une douche.  
Ne pas voir ce vert durant un temps est mieux pour lui.  
Sur le lit, 'Romeo retire ses chaussures, sa veste et s'étirant comme un beau diable, il attend le retour du blondinet. Ce soir, il est heureux, il dort à l'œil et avec son meilleur divertissement !  
Pendant près de 20 minutes, il est seul. Il ne réfléchit pas. Ne dort pas. Ne fait rien.  
Il écoute _–entend parfois des choses étranges mais sans plus_- et se relève quand enfin, une porte s'ouvre et daigne laisser apparaitre un blond, avec un simple pantalon bleu sur les hanches.  
Souriant sans se contrôler, le vert se met sur ses jambes et approche.  
Sabo le voit, le guette et ne fait rien quand ils se retrouvent face à face. Ils ne font que se lorgner et sans doute se découvrir.  
La chambre est calme, silencieuse et pendant ce temps, du rouge et du bleu se découvre.

**_ Attends-moi, je serais pas long.**

Un doigt taquine un menton et aucune réplique ne se laisse entendre puisque le blond reste surpris.  
Battant des paupières pour rejoindre la réalité, il est trop tard. Bart' n'est plus et ce blondin se retrouve seul dans la pièce.  
Comment peut-il être si sérieux alors que généralement, il ressemble à un gamin de 2 ans.  
Soupirant, il range ses vêtements sur une chaise –_les plis et les lisses, tout comme ceux de son invité_-.  
Lui aussi, se retrouve seul et pendant ce laps de temps, vu qu'il ne trouve rien à faire, il se permet d'investir le lit et d'y prendre place.  
Il laisse le côté gauche au vert –_ainsi qu'un coussin_- et gardant les mains sur son torse, il détourne le regard quand le rookie fou refait son apparition.  
Les cheveux trempés –_humides et aplatis_-, il n'a plus du tout la même allure et dans la tête de Sabo, le voir ainsi le rend nerveux. Étrangement, Bartolomeo à un air croquignolet.  
Se secouant mentalement la tête, il fronce les sourcils et saisit quand il voit l'enquiquineur prendre place à ses côtés –_enquiquineur au corps affriolant_-  
Pourquoi l'a-t-il amené là !? Pour ne pas qu'il fasse d'autres « scènes ». Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené au bateau !? …La distance était trop importante…-_il ne croit pas en son excuse_-.

S'allongeant sur le matelas et passant ses mains derrière la tête, Bartolomeo soupir _–bienheureux-._  
La journée est passé rapidement pour lui mais à aucuns moments, il ne pensait se retrouver ici, avec ce fou lunatique à ses côtés et il s'en trouve bien content.  
Épié sans le savoir, il remue –_une remarque se fait_-, attrape la couverture _–une personne la réclame également_- et soupir de tant de gaminerie.  
Se tournant pour être face à la fenêtre et dos à son compère, sur son visage on peut lire une certaine béatitude.  
De son côté, Sabo continue de scruter –_ce dos maintenant_- et réfléchissant plus qu'habituellement, il se mord la lèvre.  
Dans sa tête, c'est un peu le bocson. Il sent bien ses pensées s'agiter à cause de cette proximité, son corps réclamer davantage mais sa tête interdit tout cela.  
Il ne peut tout simplement pas admettre le fait qu'un rookie –_chiant et connard à souhait_- soit si attirant et si envié.  
Comment reconnaitre qu'on aime une chose alors qu'on fait tout pour se persuader du contraire !? C'est ce que devrait se poser ce blond comme question.

**_ C'est quoi ce bruit !?**

**_ Je crois que c'est à côté. …Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.**

Étirant l'oreille, le blondin se concentre sur les « bruits » et très vite, il comprend.  
Dans la chambre juxtaposée à la leur, certains sont occupés de prendre du plaisir. Fronçant les sourcils de gêne, son poing se ferme et frappe le mur.  
Un « faite moins de bruit, bon sang » se fait hurler tandis que le Kannibal rougit et envie les protagonistes inconnus.  
Le révolutionnaire se laisse ensuite tomber dans le lit, agrippe les couvertures pour les monter jusqu'à son visage et si inconsciemment ses prunelles dérives sur son colocataire d'un soir, il chasse bien vite se frisson qu'il envie.  
Et puis quoi ! Manquerez plus, qu'à envier les deux pervers d'à côté !  
Éteignant la lumière, le vert et le doré sont dos l'un à l'autre et pensant à des choses similaires sans l'avouer, ils essaient de faire abstraction de l'agitation.  
Leur nuit sera longue, ils le savent tous les deux et pourtant…, ils ne veulent pas que celle-ci se termine.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

La semaine prochaine, j'aurais peut-être un peu de retard. Certains examens pointent déjà leurs bouts de nez et, je vais devoir me plonger dans mes cours!

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire le lemon -_je ne sais pas pourquoi_- alors si vous le trouvez étrange, c'est peut-être normal! :/

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais remercier **ceux/celles** qui me mettent dans les followers et les favoris! C'est très apprécié de ma part et **ceux/celles** qui me laissent de reviews eh bien, je les adore évidemment car elles me permettent de bien progresser et de savoir ce que je dois changer ou non!

A la semaine prochaine! Bisous.

**L.**


	10. Suite Logique ?

Bonjour Bonjour !

Désolé pour ce retard mais la suite est bien arrivée! Et j'espère qu'elle satisfera vos petits esprits pervers!? x)En attendant, merci pour toutes les views et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans les follows et favoris. ça fait vraiment plaisir!

**Pairing**: Un peu des deux.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Après une soirée mouvementée, il est normal qu'on se repose. Ou alors est-il normal de refaire la même "chose"!? Aucune idée. C'est à eux de choisir. Et puis de l'autre côté, il y a ce vert qui essaie de profiter de la situation... .

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

** Suite Logique !?**

* * *

Une chemise sur le dos et se trouvant à califourchon sur un corps bouillant, une tête ébène à les prunelles fermées et semble dormir.  
Dessous, couvert en tout et pour tout de ce noiraud, Zoro ne bouge pas lui non plus.  
Ils ont fait l'amour toute la nuit et là –_alors que l'aube se montre_-, on peut dire qu'ils se reposent de cette agitation nocturne.  
Une main dans les cheveux de jais, leurs respirations sont calmes.  
Là, Law est épuisé et en même temps ravi de cette chaleur qu'il a trouvée. Il se sent fondre et très sincèrement, il aimerait pouvoir étouffer tranquillement.  
Ouvrant à demi l'œil, le bretteur –_lui_- aurait le gout de suffoquer tellement la chaleur l'insupporte et pourtant, il ne peut se faire à l'idée de repousser ce Doc'.  
Même pas réveillé, il agrippe plus fermement le fessier du chirurgien –_comme dans un réflexe_- et si un glapissement fait vibrer la peau du sabreur, il forme un rictus discret.  
Il n'a pas spécialement envie de l'embêter mais c'est plus fort que lui, il veut l'entendre une dernière fois avant de sombrer complètement.

**_ …Ar-rête.**

Trafalgar bouge lascivement –_sans vraiment s'en rendre compte_- et si Zoro soupir, il plaque le noiraud à son corps pour le stopper.  
Puis des lèvres sont attrapées –_pincées_- par d'autres et si cela plait, un froncement de sourcil se fait également.  
A cet instant, le médecin aimerait se reposer. Il se redresse, s'assoit sur le bassin du Roronoa et si son visage est cerné, il attrape à la volée le drap tombé au sol et s'y cachant, il revient sur le torse accueillant.  
Zoro ne dit rien, continue de l'observer et si ses mains tanguent vers le fessier du médecin, il ne fait que le resserrer et l'accueillir sans un autre mot.  
Là, sous le drap, ils ne luttent plus contre la fatigue et s'ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre, ils ne s'en plaignent pas. …Pour rien au monde, étrangement.

… .

La matinée a pris le dessus et si tout est encore calme dans une autre chambre _–dans la même taverne-,_ deux autres personnes dorment encore.  
Du moins, une personne et demie.  
S'éveillant doucement, Bartolomeo peine à ouvrir les yeux et si la lumière ambiante le fait souffrir, il ne bouge pas plus que ça.  
Derrière lui, il sent une étrange chose lui agripper la peau et s'il tente de se retourner, il se rappelle une fois nez à nez avec un blondinet encore profondément endormit.  
Scrutant son compagnon de route, il ose poser sa main sur la joue du blondin et si ses doigts s'activent d'eux-mêmes, le corps de Sabo vient de lui-même s'emmitoufler contre celui du vert.  
Un sourire s'installe sur le visage de 'Romeo et continuant d'étudier l'endormit, il ne peut s'empêcher de profiter de la situation.  
Le pouce du rookie vagabonde –_effleure_- une joue rougit et des lèvres entrouvertes. Là, le petit blond parait innocent et gentil alors qu'il n'en n'est rien.

Approchant du visage de son ainé, Bartolomeo effleure les lèvres roses des siennes puis les examine.  
Il réitère son geste plusieurs fois et s'il attend une quelconque réaction, il est heureux que celle-ci ne se montre pas.  
Embrassant toujours plus longuement l'endormit, il se permet plus de liberté et pourléchant les lèvres du blondin, il les goute pour la première fois et ça ne lui déplait pas.  
Gardant les yeux ouverts, il continue son petit manège bien matinal et cherchant un peu plus de contact, il invite sa main libre. Main qui dérange sans le savoir.  
Faisant frissonner des côtes, un froncement de sourcil se montre et un genre de grognement se fait entendre.  
La seconde suivante, un autre tableau se peint.  
Une morsure se montre, un corps s'éloigne à l'aide d'un petit poignard et un regard meurtrier se joue de flamme vengeresse.  
Tout semble terminé pour Bartolomeo et il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il risque.  
En vrai, il n'a rien fait, simplement réveillé l'autre en douceur.

**_ Ne fait plus jamais ça sans mon autorisation. **

Tombant au sol après avoir été poussé, le vert se frotte la tête et espère une explication.  
Il n'a rien fait qui demande autorisation.  
Et là, un moment de flottement se fait, les regards se croisent –_le rouge et le noisette s'interprète_- puis montrant sa mauvaise humeur, le blond sort du lit et claque la porte de la salle d'eau.

**_ J'demanderais pas non plus la prochaine fois, Sabo-san.**

S'étalant sur le sol gelé, les bras en croix, Bartolomeo cri cette phrase et sourit pour rien.  
De son côté –_déjà sous l'eau chaude_-, le blondin évacue son embarras maintenant posé sur ses joues rougies et serrant les poings, il essaie de reprendre en main les battements de son cœur.  
Il ne sait pas quel sentiment prédomine, la colère ou simplement la gêne !?  
Ce rookie n'est pas censé être si entreprenant ou si, en vrai il l'est beaucoup trop et c'est emmerdant !  
Mordant sa lèvre touchée par d'autres, il se promet de se venger dans ce rictus qu'il aborde.  
Il se sent obligé de lui rendre la pareille et de reprendre ces baisers volés.  
Dans la pièce voisine et n'ayant nullement bougé, le vert lève un peu plus la tête et observe le ciel au travers de la fenêtre.  
Il voit là, une belle journée. Une bonne journée sans doute et si son sourire n'en finit plus de s'élargir, il a hâte de continuer. Tourmenter ce blondinet anime une étrange flamme en lui.  
Il est d'ailleurs pressé de se retrouver face à lui pour sentir cette excitation augmenter toujours plus.  
Et alors qu'il se redresse sur ses coudes, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvre et sans plus de cérémonie, elle laisse apparaitre le blondinet en serviette.  
Combien de temps est-il resté allongé au juste !? …Se moquant de ça, il nargue le doré de mauvaise humeur et se relève. Il aime jouer de sa hauteur.

**_ Déjà terminé ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sabo-san !?**

**_ Que tu me foutes la paix, crétin sans cervelle. Dégage, arrête de me coller.**

**_ Mais je ne fais rien. **

Effectivement, il ne fait rien.  
Bartolomeo reste simplement à proximité et dans le dos de ce blondin qui ne se sent pas rassuré.  
Il n'a pas peur –_ce n'est pas ça_-, il sait juste que sa tête va exploser si l'autre abruti de géant reste dans son dos. Comme si, son cœur allait lâcher.

**_ Va prendre une douche, ensuite on rejoindra le bateau. **

**_ D'accord. Au faite, tu as entendu Sabo-san, ceux dans la chambre d'à côté ne font plus de bruit… .**

Partant gaiement sous la douche, il évite de justesse un objet jeté dans sa direction.  
Les nerfs en pelote et les joues rouges –_d'embarras ou de colère_-, le frère du Mugiwara à envie de meurtre.  
Pourquoi l'autre doit-il lui rappeler un truc du genre !? Il a dû lutter toute la nuit contre des bruits obscènes qui lui faisait penser des choses étranges et contre sa volonté, ses yeux dérivaient sans cesse vers ce rookie.  
Chiffonnant ses cheveux d'agacement, il enfile ses vêtements –_il se fout d'être encore trempé_- et frappant dans un meuble non loin de là, il aurait le gout d'abandonner ce Kannibal ici-même.  
Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas !?  
Il n'en sait rien. Parce qu'il n'aimerait pas causer de souci à Luffy, voici la raison officiel.  
L'officieuse est beaucoup moins intéressante, elle consiste à ne pas l'abandonner ici parce qu'il ne veut pas le lâcher !

… .

Toujours près de ce grand lit, les volets encore fermés et la porte barricadée, la soirée s'amorce.  
Aucunes lumières –_ou presque_- n'est passé dans cette chambre depuis la nuit dernière et cela ne dérange personne.  
Les occupants –_à peine sorti de leur sommeil_- ne disent mot. L'un sort de la salle d'eau –_les cheveux trempés, en pagaille_-, une serviette autour des hanches et l'une autour de sa nuque.  
L'autre est encore allongé sur ce lit, les muscles relâchés, entièrement nu avec ce drap qui le recouvre à peine et le visage souriant.  
Ils ont passés la journée à dormir. A se reposer de leur nuit « marathon » et si le silence est présent, il n'est pas déplaisant.  
Dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'ébène ébouriffe ses cheveux de la serviette blanche et observant son « colocataire », sa lèvre se pince sans qu'il ne le sache.  
Son acier admire ou examine plus précisément, une chose qu'il a pu étudier toute la nuit et il préfère ne se poser aucunes questions pour l'instant.  
Reprenant sa marche et faisant craquer le plancher, il réveille le sabreur qui utilise ses abdos pour se relever et se mettre sur le bord du lit.  
Les pieds au sol et les mains sur le matelas, il n'est nullement gêné par sa nudité tandis qu'il observe la progression du docteur.  
Progression qui s'achève au bord du lit et face au bretteur qui le retient par une prise ferme sur la hanche –_ou l'essuie_-.

**_ Tu as été long.**

Le médecin ne répond rien.  
Ses prunelles vagabondent un peu partout autour de la pièce, son visage semble ennuyé –_alors que non_- et revenant à demi sur le Roronoa, il attend.  
Entre les jambes de cet émeraude, celui-ci joue avec le linge qui couvre son homologue et Law semble si lasse que cela pourrait ennuyer le Marimo.

**_ Tu sens bon Doc'…, pourquoi tu gardes ça !?**

Le nez contre la peau dorée, les lèvres jouant sur cette hanche humide, Zoro redessine ce corps face au sien, tout en accrochant les bords d'une serviette pour la dénouée.  
Ce visage appuyé contre son épiderme, Trafalgar laisse faire et observe son compagnon jouer avec le tissu blanc qui le couvre.  
Les doigts se faufilent facilement, la bouche continue de découvrir le ventre lisse de son partenaire et décrochant cette serviette inutile, des mains le stoppent.

**_ Roronoa-ya~, tu devrais prendre une douche toi aussi. Tu sens mauvais.**

Une morsure se montre –_renfrognée et piquante_- et la seconde suivante, il fait basculer le chirurgien de la mort sur le lit.  
Le surplombant et le fixant dans un sourire de mauvais augure, le Marimo emprisonne les poignets de son monologue après avoir rapidement ouvert la serviette inutile.  
Croquant généreusement cette épaule peu de temps après, un soupir se fait entendre et un regard fixe le plafond défraichi qui les abrite.

**_ Je sens l'homme, ça n'a rien à voir. **

**_ J'ai faim, j'aimerais sortir d'ici pour prendre un morceau. …Arrête de me mordre.**

**_ Hm..., tu m'emmerdes Doc' à la manque.**

Soupirant de nouveau, une main se lève –_paume vers le haut_- et en un tour de main, il se libère de cette emprise et se retrouve de nouveau au milieu de la pièce.  
Zoro –_lui_- tombe le nez sur le drap sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive.  
Se relevant et grognant déjà, son regard tombe sur un Trafalgar se rhabillant et enfilant déjà son sweat.

**_ Qu'est-ce que !? …Bordel, revient ici !**

**_ Ferme là et ne bouge pas.**

Terminant d'enfiler son jeans, il sort de cette chambre sans un autre mot.  
Incompréhensif et énervé de s'être fait jeté, il attrape la première chose venue et la balance contre le mur avec colère.  
Une fois fait, il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et s'en va prendre une douche. Il va le faire regretter de l'avoir manipuler.  
De son côté, Law quitte la taverne sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit et retrouvant la rue marchande, il cherche de quoi se sustenter.  
La lumière a chuté, en réalité la journée se tait déjà alors qu'ils ont dormi toute la journée durant.  
Et quand il pense à sa journée de repos, il croit n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi depuis qu'il a quitté son bateau. Il n'a fait aucun rêve et voulait garder cette chaleur trouvée.  
Mais quoiqu'il en soit pour l'instant, il doit trouver un marchand avant que tous ne ferment.  
Son ventre lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas mangé de la journée et ça creuse.  
Alors durant près d'une demi-heure, il reste seul et traverse la ville. Il a besoin d'être seul un moment pour se recentrer et repenser correctement.

Et pendant que Law cherche de la nourriture, le bretteur profite d'une douche et d'une serviette propre.  
Il cherche un moyen de retenir son rêve un peu plus longtemps parce qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi mais une chose le dérange. Une chose qu'il ne comprend pas.  
Sortant de cette cascade chaude, il s'éponge –_se sèche lentement-_ et retrouve la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille.  
S'asseyant sur le lit, il enfile son short et ouvrant les volets, il observe les rues de cette ville qui s'éclaire lentement mais surement.  
Si dans cinq minutes, l'autre ne pointe pas le bout de son nez, il s'en va le chercher par la peau du dos.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il mord sa lèvre et un tic nerveux se montre, il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais un truc le dérange. Un truc qui l'emmerde et qu'il préfère oublier.  
Claquant la fenêtre, il s'en prend au meuble et si le bruit s'entend de l'extérieur, il s'allonge sur le lit qui ne contient plus aucuns draps et les bras en croix, il fixe le plafond.  
Plafond noircit qu'il ne déteste pas voir, au contraire.

**_ J'espère que tu as pris une douche… .**

Relevant la tête pour apercevoir qui se tient dans l'entrée, l'étonnement ne se lit pas sur son visage.  
Seul un rictus se pointe.  
La porte se referme, des pas se font entendre et un sachet tombe sur le matelas.

**_ Mange, ensuite on discutera. **

Prenant place à son tour sur le lit double, Law attrape déjà un sandwich acheté par ses soins et croque généreusement dedans.  
Son profil est étudié à la loupe et se relevant à l'aide de ses abdos, Zoro attrape le poignet de l'ébène et croque dans la nourriture.

**_ Hn, c'est pas mauvais.**

Un regard tue le vert et jetant fortement le sachet dans l'estomac de celui-ci, Law s'éloigne et s'en va déguster son butin un peu plus loin.  
Il n'y a pas réellement de tension entre eux, juste ce silence.  
Ce silence particulier qu'il y a entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Ce silence qui n'a pas de mots mais qui veut réellement dire quelque chose si on s'y attarde.  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait de la journée, ils restent là sans se soucier de savoir s'ils sont recherchés ou non.  
Sans connaitre les pensées de leurs autres nakamas.  
Puis, et parce qu'à un moment donné il faut parler, c'est Trafalgar qui dicte ses mots.  
Terminant sa boisson, jetant sa bouteille à la poubelle, il se lève de la seule chaise présente dans la pièce et s'appuie sur la fenêtre fermée.  
Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son œil d'aigle épie sans faillir et humidifiant ses lèvres, sa voix se fait entendre. Basse et ensorcelante.

**_ Une fois sur le bateau cette chose ne se reproduira plus. Je t'ai laissé faire ici mais une fois rentré, fait comme si rien ne s'est passé.**

**_ Pourquoi je t'écouterais !?**

Intéressé par les mots, une bouteille cogne le sol.  
Le sabreur n'aime pas les mots entendus mais, il veut les entendre jusqu'au bout même s'il sait qu'il ne va aucunement suivre les ordres de ce chirurgien.  
Comment pourrait-il !? Alors que son rêve obsessionnel se tient à portée de main.

**_ C'est quelque chose à laquelle j'avais déjà pensé auparavant. Ici…, dis-toi que je suis comme l'un de ces ports que tu as déjà visité. Il ne peut rien y avoir d'autre. Demain, tout redeviendra comme avant.**

**_ …Comme avant. Fait comme tu veux, je m'en fous !**

Toujours près de la fenêtre et face au sabreur, Law examine la pièce face à lui.  
Pourquoi faire cela !? Pourquoi dire cela !? Pour s'épargner la peine d'entendre dire « je suis lasse » ou de voir cette exaspération dans le regard.  
Il n'a pas envie de devenir un poids, il s'est toujours interdit de l'être et puis, déranger les autres n'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
Vouloir passer inaperçu et ne compter pour personne, c'est ce qui le défini.  
Il ne veut pas être coupable d'autre chose. D'autre blessure qu'il pourrait créer. Il ne veut pas s'attacher aux autres si ensuite ça se termine mal. Parce que…, ça se termine toujours mal.  
Il préfère n'être qu'une distraction, un vieux souvenir sans visage. C'est mieux pour lui, c'est ce qu'il croit.  
Faisant un pas dans la pièce, sa main se fait tirer et son corps assis sur ce lit au souvenir agréable.  
Le docteur ne fait rien qui incite l'autre, seulement ses épaules viennent d'être prises en otage et son oreille bourdonne d'un sifflement nullement étranger.

**_ Où est-ce que tu comptes aller !? Si je m'trompe pas, il me reste encore une nuit et une journée, non ! Tu me la dois Doc' et je compte bien l'avoir.**

Examinant son côté droit, leurs visages sont proches et si l'ébène arque un sourcil et étudie la réponse à donner, il se fait kidnapper les lèvres.  
Une main sur sa nuque, il ne peut y échapper et surement qu'il ne veut pas puisqu'il participe ouvertement à cet échange. Leurs langues jouent entres elles alors que le Roronoa –_lui_-, scrute ce noiraud qu'il embrasse par envie et par plaisir.  
De si près, il peut apercevoir la chaleur de ces joues roses, ce visage détendu sans imperfection et sentir l'envie de son vis-à-vis dans ces morsures qu'il lui donne.  
En vrai, il ne comprend pas mais ne veut rien savoir. Il n'est pas du genre à penser alors, si un problème se pose, il avisera selon ses envies.

**_ Enlève-moi ça, ça m'emmerde ! Et vient ici, Doc'.**

Le visage entre les mains du Roronoa, Law continue de le fixer de ses aciers brillants et si une pression se fait ressentir, le noiraud se lève.  
Se postant devant le vert, il parait bien docile –_et il l'est_- ça ne le dérange pas. Retirant la boucle qui retient son jeans, ces gestes sont d'une lenteur extrême qui agace le cadet.  
Le Marimo fronce les sourcils, aide le médecin dans sa tâche –_ce qui fait sourire l'assisté_- et une fois les boutons défaits, Law pousse le vert sur le matelas, retire son pantalon et s'y pose à califourchon.  
Avec seul vêtement son sweat sur le dos, le médecin est une agréable tentation.  
Un sourire railleur sur la frimousse, Trafalgar change de personnalité et inconsciemment –_ou même pas-_ cela plait fortement.

**_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécieras cette nuit, Roronoa-ya~**

Pour réponse, un simple sourire. Carnassier. Vorace. …Mangeur d'homme.

… .

Sur le bateau, Nami frappe en rythme la rambarde sur laquelle elle s'appuie.  
Elle a beau compter, vérifier, appeler et ne montrer aucune colère, elle a réellement envie de faire un meurtre.  
Pourquoi !? Parce que 4 personnes ne donnent aucun signe de vie.  
Elle avait pourtant donné des règles, des instructions et une marche à suivre mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
Si Luffy a obéit, il fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre désobéisse non !? Encore, connaissant le Roronoa ce n'est pas une surprise mais les autres –_bien qu'elle ne les connaisse pas exceptionnellement bien_- on aurait pu croire en eux. Croire qu'ils ne seraient pas si inconscients.  
Tous les 4 ont désertés le bateau cette nuit –_sans prévenir_-, la journée se termine bientôt et elle est sûre de ne pas les revoir ce soir.

**_Bon sang où sont ces abrutis ! J'vous jure que s'ils causent des problèmes, je les tue !**

**_ T'en fait pas Nami, je suis sûr que tout va bien.**

Elle a envie de frapper son capitaine trop souriant et détendu.  
« Tout va bien » et puis quoi encore !? Rien ne va jamais quand ils débarquent sur une île inconnue.  
Et à cause de ça, elle veut partir le plus rapidement possible, avant que le Sunny ne se fasse bombardé –_comme souvent_-.

**_ Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour le moment. Et si Zoro-kun ne répond pas, c'est qu'il est certainement avec les autres.**

**_ Robin la prochaine fois, j'te dirais de les espionner. **

**_ Si tu y tiens, je le ferais avec plaisir.**

Souriant –_d'un sourire dont elle a le secret_- l'ébène s'éloigne peu de temps après et rejoint l'une de ses places favorites au soleil.  
Un bouquin à la main, elle ne s'inquiète pas de tous ces capitaines perdus en « forêt » et de son nakama.  
Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller et puis, elle a comme un bon pressentiment.

**_ Luffy, si tu quittes ce bateau tu ne trouveras jamais le One piece ! Bien compris !**

**_ Mais Nami ! …Pourquoi les autres ont le droit de s'amuser !? C'est pas juste. **

**_ Quand ils mettront un pied ici, ils ne s'amuseront plus jamais. Fait mieux confiance.**

Avalant sa salive, le capitaine des Mugiwara préfère ne rien répondre. Le ton menaçant qu'emploi sa navigatrice lui fait froid dans le dos.  
Observant les alentours, il préfère déguerpir en vitesse et se diriger vers un tout autre lieu !  
La cuisine et un chef qui est certainement occupé de préparer de bons petits plats. Ouvrant la porte en grand, Luffy hume la bonne odeur et se précipite vers un plat « abandonné » sur le bar.  
Dos à la cuisine, Sanji soupir et s'il préfère avant tout, éteindre les feux pour que rien ne brûle, c'est déjà trop tard.

**_ Bordel Luffy ! Ce n'était pas pour toi !**

**_ Mais j'ai faim et puis l'autre avec la crête n'est pas là. Je m'ennuie. J'AI FAIM SANJI !**

Un coup de pied vole dans la face de Luffy et s'il s'écrase contre le mur, cela n'a aucun effet sur lui.  
Le chapeau de paille se redresse comme si de rien n'était et s'accrochant au bar, il attend de recevoir un bout de viande ou n'importe quoi d'autre.  
Un cirque monstre voit le jour et les deux nakamas se battent plus qu'ils ne se chamaillent.  
Dans la cuisine, une tornade dévaste tout sur son passage tandis que sur le pont, la mauvaise humeur de Nami perdure.  
Soupirant de tout son souk, elle se jure de les martyrisés –_même si pour l'instant, rien n'a été enfreint. Ils ont mêmes encore un peu temps avant de lever les voiles-._

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Alors, alors, alors!? Vous en pensez quoi!? Bien ou affreusement mauvais!? ...J'attends de voir quoi faire pour la suite ;)

Sur ceux, passez une bonne semaine et à très vite! Bisous.

**L.**


	11. Retrouver sa place

Bonjour, Bonjour !

J'ai un peu de retard, je suis désolé mais c'est parce qu'un dilemme se joue dans ma tête depuis quelques temps et, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai deux sortes d'idées bien distinctes et, je ne sais pas quel chemin emprunter.  
Alors pour se faire, je suis obligé d'écrire plusieurs choses et de me faire une idée de la suite que je pourrais donner. Enfin bon, je crois que je me complique la vie comme toujours.

Sinon, je tiens à vous dire, Joyeux Halloween_ -même si c'est déjà passé-_ Est-ce que la chasse aux bonbons a été bonne pour vous!? Pour moi..., pas vraiment x)

Oh et puis, merci de me suivre, de commenter et de lire! :3

* * *

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Je ne change pas.

**Résumé**: En 24h beaucoup de chose peuvent arriver, des choses peuvent être vu, entendu ou même imaginer.

**Disclaimer**: Je pense que tous l'auront compris mais sait-on jamais. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

** Retrouver sa place.**

* * *

**_ Suis-moi, Roronoa-ya~**

**_ Tu crois, que je fais quoi là Doc' !**

**_ Je crois que tu pars sur ta gauche alors que nous devons aller tout droit.**

Épiant les lieux à la va-vite, un soupir se fait de nouveau entendre et grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, le bretteur change d'itinéraire.  
Revenant près du Shichibukai, il a la tête des mauvais jours –_la tête qui dit « m'emmerde pas »-_ et à ces côtés, ce chirurgien qui fait comme si de rien n'était.  
C'est étrange de revenir à la réalité des choses. Pendant deux jours, ils ont été enfermé dans une sorte de « petit cocon » et c'est vrai, ils ont du mal à se réhabituer à la lumière du jour.  
Quand ils sont sortis de cette taverne, ils ont eu mal aux yeux –_mal à la tête_- mais quand le bruit de la rue les a frappés, ils ont compris que tout était terminé.  
Ça fait un peu moins d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchent et depuis –_à part les indications_- pas un mot n'a été prononcé.  
En même temps c'était clair, une fois la porte de cette chambre franchie, rien ne s'est jamais passé et plus rien ne se passera.  
Arrivant au port, si un regard se fait de côté, il n'est pas vu alors ce médecin continu la route pour terminer au pied du Sunny –_le sabreur également_-.

**_ Où est-ce que vous étiez bon sang ! Zoro, grimpe et ferme-là !**

Obéissant mais pas sagement, le vert se défend déjà avec des arguments idiots –_qui lui ressemble_- et si le docteur lui emboite le pas, rien n'est dit à lui.  
Après tout, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, il ne fait pas parti de l'équipage.

**_ Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi pour régler une affaire.**

**_ Ça vous a pris deux jours !?**

**_ Plus ou moins, j'ai dû le rechercher. **

Un coup de poing est donné sur le crâne du Roronoa et de nouveau, la navigatrice en chef sermonne le pauvre bras droit.  
Sur le pont du bateau, ça cri, ça hurle, ça se défend et ça se combat surement un peu.  
Soupirant de ce fait, Law compte bien s'éloigner de ce bruit au maximum mais c'est mal connaitre l'équipage du chapeau de paille n'est-ce pas !  
Puisqu'il se fait harponner par le chapeau de paille lui-même. Une discussion à sens unique se fait –_ou presque_- et semblant de rien, deux autres têtes grimpent à bord.

**_ Hé, regardez qui voilà ! Vous avez retrouvé le bateau cette fois. Il ne vous a pas fallu toute une journée. C'est bon, ils sont revenus tout seul comme des grands…, un peu comme vous.**

**_ Nami-senpai, tu es encore fâchée !? Je suis désolé… .**

Il a presque les larmes aux yeux quand il fait cette déclaration et un coup de pied en guise de récompense se montre, de la part d'un blondinet exaspéré des manières du rookie.  
D'autres remarques fusent alors et si tous semblent reprendre leurs habitudes, cela fatigue.  
Entendre geindre et crier en longueur de journée c'est fatiguant et la pauvre rousse aimerait tous les assommer pour l'occasion.

**_ Bon, eh bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut partir ! Toi là, va rejoindre ton équipage et fait ce que tu veux ensuite. Franky, tu peux lever l'ancre et Luffy…, Luffy fait comme d'habitude.**

Des ordres continuent d'être donnés par la rousse et si le Sunny bouge déjà, c'est seulement à cause des vagues qui le bousculent.  
Plus rien n'a le temps d'être pensée sauf peut-être une chose que le Roronoa se fait un plaisir de relever.  
S'approchant du frère du Migiwara, un sourire railleur se montre déjà et si personne ne le voit, c'est bien parce qu'ils n'y font pas attention.

**_ Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas ami et voilà que vous trainez ensemble. Ensuite, tu te permets d'me dire qu'on choisit mal nos alliés…, ne vient plus m'dire ce genre de connerie !**

**… .**

Dans la cale située au fond du Sunny, une pièce réaménagée et prêtée sans condition.  
C'est un ancien débarras transformé en un petit lieu confortable _–presque secret_- pour le Shichibukai du bateau. Il ne l'avait pas forcément demandé.  
Il voulait simplement un endroit où ranger ses livres –_ses affaires et autres produits-_ et Luffy, lui a fait don de toute une pièce.  
Salle qu'il utilise très souvent. Parfois pour être seul. Parfois pour étudier. D'autres fois pour ne croiser personne parce qu'il n'est pas du genre sociable.  
Et là, assis face à ce bureau, il lit tranquillement un livre parlant encore et toujours de médecine.  
Il n'aime pas ça, c'est sa vocation alors il n'a pas besoin d'aimer ça pour lire ce genre d'ouvrage.  
Des lunettes sur le nez, l'air concentré et le chapeau retiré, rare sont les personnes qui l'ont vu ainsi.  
Si ce n'est son équipage…, personne ou presque puisque depuis près d'une heure maintenant, il sait fait rejoindre par un vert qu'il a vainement tenté d'expulser.  
Ils ont repris la mer depuis quelques heures maintenant et si le diner est passé et que tous vaquent à leurs occupations, l'homme qui tient compagnie au noiraud n'a apparemment rien d'autres à faire.

Maintenant posé sur une chaise et les bras appuyé sur le dossier –_assis à la façon western_-, Bartolomeo attend d'être répondu.  
Il a posé une question simple. Une question qui ne pose aucun problème et pourtant l'autre le fait languir de bien des manières différentes.  
Le rookie n'est pas spécialement patient. Il est plutôt du genre impatient même mais, il s'est rendu compte que depuis qu'il côtoie ses modèles sa patience et son calme se sont allongés.  
Triturant quelques feuilles posées sur la table et à portée de main, 'Romeo déchiffre facilement la fine écriture de Law et passant son temps ainsi, il ne se sent pas épié.  
Ô, pas de manière douce et gentille, non –_ça serait mal connaitre Trafalgar_- mais de la manière embêté, blasé et souffrante.  
Arrachant les pages volages des mains du géant, les prunelles meurtrières se font comprendre et se levant de son siège, le médecin fait le tour de son bureau pour s'y appuyer dessus quelques secondes plus tard.  
Maintenant face au Kannibal, les mains sur le bord de la table et le regard fixe, la voix du chirurgien se fait entendre et Bartolomeo est toute ouï.

**_ Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi et je ne te pensais pas du genre à réfléchir pour ce genre de chose, voir même pour rien en réalité. **

Clairement, il lui fait comprendre qu'il est bête et le vert ne s'y attarde même pas. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à se vanter d'être intelligent mais, il n'est pas idiot non plus !  
Fronçant les sourcils et tapotant le dossier de ses doigts, il ne répond pas et attend la suite.  
Il veut une réponse quoique cela lui coûte.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au final, Kannibal-ya~ !? Tu sais bien que j'ai un prix, non !?**

**_ Je veux Sabo-san !**

Les mots sont dits sans être réfléchit et là –_réellement_- Law le croit idiot.  
Écoutant ses propres mots sortir de sa bouche, des rougeurs se montrent sur ses joues et très vite, le rookie détourne le regard.  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
En réalité, il ne pensait pas être si direct mais maintenant que l'autre a entendu, que peut-il bien faire !? Démentir !? Acquiescer ses mots !? Ne rien faire !?  
Peu importe sa décision, Law ne croira pas en tout ça.

**_ Tiens donc, alors ce n'était pas la Navigatrice-ya~ qui t'intéressai comme tu l'as dit avant !? …Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. **

**_ Pourtant tes premiers conseils ont fonctionné Law-senpai. Tu connais bien le fonctionnement des personnes, de toute façon tu ne lis que ce genre de truc alors, aide-moi à avoir Sabo-san. **

**_ J'étudie l'anatomie humaine simplement pour tuer et ne pas être tuer. Je ne le fais pas dans le but de connaitre les attitudes de chacun. La seule chose que je connais en amour c'est qu'on finit toujours pas être blessé. Alors…, peut-être que si tu réussis cette chose, tu pourrais te l'approprier. **

Blesser quelqu'un !? N'est-ce pas mauvais !? C'est ce que ce vert se pose comme question mais –_et en même temps- _il est vrai que cela prouverais un semblant de sentiment.  
Le sourire aux lèvres comme un enfant de 5 ans et le visage relevé, cette chose s'adresse à Law lui-même.  
Soupirant de mauvaise grâce et retirant ses lunettes pour pincer l'arête de son nez, il ferme les yeux et entend vaguement la porte s'ouvrir.  
Le croyant parti, il reprend ses lunettes posées sur le bord du bureau et quelques infimes secondes plus tard, son menton se fait prisonnier et ses lèvres attrapées.  
Ouvrant les yeux d'incompréhension, il tombe nez à nez avec cet abruti de rookie et son sourire stupide.  
Il n'en faut pas plus à Trafalgar pour utiliser son fruit du démon et le découper. Comme un réflexe. Une réponse à l'agression subit.  
Éparpillé en trois morceaux, Bartolomeo essaie de se reconstituer en même temps qu'il explique son acte.

**_ Tu m'as dit de le blesser et c'est le meilleur moyen non ! Savoir s'il est jaloux ou non ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal !? …C'est horrible ! Law-senpai, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ce genre de chose ! Et puis, il est tout de suite parti donc ça l'a forcément énervé ! …Où est ma tête !?**

« Tout de suite parti » !? Donc, le fait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir n'était pas son imagination !?  
Soupirant plus sourdement encore, Trafalgar a envie de frapper cet individu face à lui, tout content d'avoir retrouvé tous les morceaux de son corps.  
Pourquoi le frère du Mugiwara est-il descendu jusqu'ici !? Ils ne se parlent pas alors, pourquoi !? Ça l'énerve et il n'aime pas être dans ce « genre d'histoire ».

**_ Sort d'ici.**

**_ Non et puis j'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Alors je peux très b- !**

**_ Dégage d'ici, Kannibal-ya~ ! Tout de suite… .**

La pointe de son Nodachi sous le menton du rookie, d'un pas celui-ci recule et ne sourit plus.  
Acceptant la demande du capitaine des Hearts, très vite celui-ci se retrouve seul et au milieu de son bureau, des mèches ébène se chiffonnent.  
Il n'aime pas ça. Un truc l'emmerde et il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Peut-être le fait que la scène va être répété et interprété de manière différente.  
Attrapant un livre et son chapeau, il range sa lame dans son fourreau et une fois cette chose faite, il sort à son tour de cette pièce devenue oppressante et ferme la porte à clef.  
…Il ferait mieux d'aller au dortoir se reposer. Même si, cette chose veut dire être face au Roronoa.

**… .**

Les chambres sont noircies par la nuit.  
A l'intérieur de celle-ci pas un bruit, pas un son, pas une voix. Rien, c'est le calme plat. Même si certains draps sont froissés, ils ne sont pas entendus. Ils n'embêtent personnes.  
Dans son lit et sous une couverture plutôt qu'une couette, le Roronoa dort paisiblement –_ou presque-. _  
Ses rêves sont encore une fois agités mais jolis. Peut-être s'imagine-t-il une fin un peu mieux de son escale sur cette île.  
Certes, il n'a pas accepté la décision mais, il ne sait pas non plus comment forcer le Doc' à le reprendre. Quoique là, il a une idée toute trouvé.  
Dans ses rêves, c'est nettement plus facile d'attraper quelqu'un et de l'attirer. …Sauf si…, cette personne s'appelle Trafalgar Law !  
Se réveillant dans un léger soubresaut –_ou pas_-, il frotte son œil endormit et rougis par le sommeil.  
Essayant de trouver une place un peu plus confortable, un oreiller plus moelleux, il sent sur son bras un poids plus important et étrange.  
Sur son côté droit, il tâte de sa main de libre et découvre un corps, celui qui lui fait passer des bonnes nuits.

Souriant dans un demi sommeil, il se perd dans cette nuque offerte et s'il respire fortement se parfum qui s'en dégage, il embrasse également cette partie de peau découverte.  
Une petite morsure que personne ne pourrait remarquer sauf lui et resserrant sa prise sur le corps du médecin, ça ne lui pose aucun problème de se dire que celui-ci se trouve dans son lit, pourquoi !?  
Parce qu'il sait bien que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge.  
Law n'est pas du genre à s'introduire dans son lit et encore moins avec tout l'équipage autour. Et il n'est pas non plus du genre à revenir sur ses mots alors…, il préfère continuer son rêve.  
Se recouvrant lui et son songe du drap encore chaud, un frisson se propage sur son torse. Ce frisson ne lui appartient pas et rien que cette chose le fait sourire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une chose s'appuie davantage contre son torse et resserrant son médecin fantôme dans ses bras, Zoro retrouve un sommeil mérité.

**..\O/.. **

S'étirant rudement et craquant sans le vouloir, il réveille tranquillement ses muscles endormit.  
Observant le plafond face à lui, il retire ce drap trop chaud et frappant sa joue, il se rend compte bien plus tard que des fourmis courent dans son bras droit.  
Il le bouge difficilement, essaie de le plier et de le déplier et soupirant, il ne se rappelle pas avoir dormit dessus.  
A l'aide de ses abdos ils se relèvent et posant pied à terre, il quitte le dortoir et s'en va rejoindre la cuisine après s'être habillé de son habituel kimono.  
Parcourant les couloirs à la recherche de lumière, Zoro se retrouve très vite sur le pont et devant la porte de la cuisine, il y entre et ne fait pas attention au bruit –_comme toujours_-.  
Autour de lui, des voix, des cris et des discussions sans sens. Le Roronoa attrape le café, un croissant et fait son petit mélange sans demander quoique ce soit à personne.  
Pourtant autour de lui, une personne continue de l'intriguer et même s'il fait tout pour ne pas lever le regard, il s'en retrouve obligé.  
Il ne contrôle pas vraiment son corps ces temps-ci alors quand il voit une langue attraper une goutte de lait sur le coin d'une lèvre…, il en reste bouche-bée.

**_ Zoro ! Hé, ça va ?! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes !?**

Saisissant de la voix de son capitaine, il se reprend très vite et secoue la tête. Il ne regardait rien, il ne faisait rien alors qu'on le laisse manger en paix.  
Frottant l'arrière de son crâne et ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux déjà éparpillés, il fait sourire sans savoir la personne qu'il épiait –_même si rien ne se voit_-.

**_ Lâche-moi, Luffy ! **

D'un revers de main, il chasse la conversation même pas entamé et reprend son petit-déjeuner là où il l'a laissé.  
Dans la cuisine, renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur maintenant, le bruit reprend autour du bretteur et il n'y fait pas attention.  
Et là, un brusque coup se fait entendre. Une porte qui claque –_deux fois_-, une personne qui s'assoit d'un regard meurtrier et qui soupir violemment.  
Peut-être s'est-il levé du mauvais pied –_personne ne sait_- mais quoiqu'il en soit Sabo à l'air très remonté.  
Le visage suspicieux et la tête des mauvais jours, il est une personne à ne pas embêter aujourd'hui et ça, son frère l'a bien compris.  
C'est sans doute pour cette chose que la suite du repas se termine dans le calme et la discrétion pour certains.

**… .**

Assis autour de la table près du grand aquarium, l'un et l'autre discutent silencieusement.  
Ou non, l'un parle tandis que l'autre écoute et répond par quelques onomatopées.  
Tournant la page de son bouquin, il lit les fins caractères de son doigt tandis qu'une main –_qui ne lui appartient pas_- le taquine sans vraiment le faire exprès ou pas.  
Parce que bon, avoir cette main sous son sweat n'est pas réellement une habitude. …En vrai, il se fait taquiner et l'autre le fait sans doute exprès.

**_ Retire ta main, Roronoa-ya~.**

**_ Pourquoi, tu as chaud là non !? Dit le contraire. Pourquoi tu n'me souris pas !?**

Relevant le visage pour faire face au vert, l'acier se fait dur –_et légèrement surpris même si cela ne se voit pas-._  
Pourquoi demander une chose aussi absurde, c'est n'importe quoi.  
Soupirant pour toute réponse, il attrape le poignée du Haricot –_qu'il retire lentement de son dos_- et s'il frissonne c'est seulement à cause de ces doigts rugueux qui le frôle.

**_ Tu es irritant. Éloigne-toi s'il te plait.**

**_ Je suis bien là et puis ça ne t'emmerde pas en vrai alors dis-moi pourquoi t'veux pas qu'on recommence !?**

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te réexpliquer une chose que j'ai déjà dite. Oublie, ça vaut mieux.**

S'avançant près du visage de l'ébène, des lèvres frôlent une oreille et du bout des lèvres, Zoro murmure quelques mots.  
« _J'ai l'intention de te le rappeler sans cesse_ ». Un mordillement se fait également sentir, et durcissant le regard, Trafalgar attrape le front du vert et le pousse jusqu'à ce que l'éloignement se fasse –_ou pas_-.  
C'est à ce même instant qu'une porte s'ouvre et qu'un nouvel invité fait son entrer.  
Dans le silence, le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur ne fait pas réellement attention à eux, il scrute simplement les gestes de ce vert qui parait trop près –_qui est trop près_- du noiraud.

**_ Roronoa tu n'écoutes pas quand on te parle, pas vrai ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas fiable.**

**_ Pourquoi je t'écouterais toi. Dégage !**

Les deux mains appuyées sur cette table, Sabo fixe méchamment le médecin alors que celui-ci fait comme si rien n'était venu le perturber.  
De son côté, Zoro scrute les gestes du blond et il ne sait pourquoi, il trouve son arrivé dérangeante, presque suffocante.

**_ Demande lui ce qu'il fait dans son bureau avec l'autre débile ! Crois-moi, les expériences qu'il fait son à la portée de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Trafalgar !?**

**_ Certainement mais je reste le meilleur dans mon domaine.**

Un sourire narquois collé à son visage, Law ne peut faire autrement que de répliquer les premières paroles qui lui viennent à l'esprit sans même regarder son interlocuteur.  
Et puis, emmerder ce blond le ravi –_pour une raison qu'il ignore_-.

**_ Luffy ne devrait pas te faire confiance ! C'est comme ça aussi que tu l'as soigné !? Y'en a combien qui te sont passés dessus comme ça !?**

**_ Si ça t'énerve tant que ça, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir au pourquoi de la chose, tu ne crois pas…, Numéro-deux-ya~ !?**

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire tendue, Sabo se recule et préfère partir plutôt que de discuter avec un type pareil. Il a vraiment envie de l'assassiner pour le coup.  
Attrapant la porte et frappant au passage un mur innocent, le blondin se retourne une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.  
Il veut l'emmerder, alors il va jouer de la même manière et tout faire pour qu'il n'ait plus aucuns alliés sur le bateau.

**_ Roronoa, tu savais toi qu'il donnait son cul au premier venu ! Je l'ai vu faire avec Bartolomeo hier soir. Sur ceux… .**

Le son de la porte résonne.  
A l'intérieur du salon, plus un bruit, plus une parole. Seulement un sabreur qui fronce les sourcils et un docteur qui réétudie son livre.  
Examinant ensuite son côté droit, imperceptiblement les poings du bretteur se resserre. Il n'aime pas. Il déteste ce qu'il vient d'entendre et cette façon que le médecin à, de ne pas démentir.  
Jusqu'à là, il est resté silencieux mais là, il ne peut plus. Ne veut plus et préfère avoir des explications.

**_ De quoi est-ce qu'il parle !?**

**_ Une absurdité qui ne te concerne pas. Il saute sur des conclusions beaucoup trop simples.**

C'est bizarre. Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de se justifier alors qu'habituellement il ne le fait jamais !?  
L'incompréhension le guette alors qu'il voit bien le Roronoa revenir à la charge.  
Il n'aime pas ça et si ça continue, il va sortir de cette pièce. Après tout, il n'est tenu à rien.

**_ Est-ce que tu as fait le même genre de proposition que tu m'as faite à l'autre fou !?**

Fermant son livre et soupirant sans le faire, Law ferme les yeux un instant.  
Il n'est pas tenu de dire quoique ce soit. Il a été clair en ce qui concernait leur relation même si…, même si un écart c'est déjà produit.  
Bougeant de ce banc et les mains à hauteur de son livre, une dernière réplique se fait entendre.

**_ Si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu !? Demande-toi plutôt si je pourrais faire ce genre de chose avec le premier venu, Roronoa-ya~.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sabreur se retrouve seul dans cet immense salon.  
Soupçonneux et pas à l'aise avec tout ce qu'il vient t'entendre, Zoro ne sait pas quoi penser, n'y quoi croire.  
Merde, il était pourtant bien là, avec son Doc' à ses côtés avant que le blondinet n'arrive pour les emmerder.  
Qu'est-ce que ce blond a vu au juste !? Et pourquoi ça l'emmerde autant de savoir Law avec…- !?  
Impossible, ils sont combien à tourner autour de ce chirurgien !? …Merde, il va devoir surveiller tout ça et remettre Sabo à sa place –_encore une fois_-.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

***Note:** Sabo est le n°2 de l'armée révolutionnaire. Voilà pourquoi, Law le nomme ainsi, ici.

Voilà, voilà! J'ai réussi à le finir et j'en suis heureuse. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire en tout cas -_je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un passage préféré_- mais bon, ça c'est personnel après.

La suite, elle arrive la semaine prochaine! Je vous embrasse ^-^

**L.**


	12. Quand imagination rime avec persécution

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Désolé pour ce retard. J'ai pas été prise de chance cette semaine et à chaque fois que je me disais "termine le chapitre" un nouvel élément perturbateur venait à moi.  
C'était tannant mais bon et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer mais voilà! Il est arrivé! Tout beau, tout propre !(Fin propre, je sais pas .)

* * *

**Pairing:** ça ne change pas.

**Rating**: K -_oui, il ne se passe rien ;p_-

**Disclaimer**: Comme toujours et depuis des millénaires maintenant, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Oda a réussi à me subtiliser tout ces beaux personnages!

**Résumé**: Si on essaie de réfléchir au bout d'un moment ça fait mal et si on essaie d'agir, rien de bon n'en sort forcément. Alors que faire!? Bouger ou pas!?

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Quand imagination rime avec persécution.**

* * *

Si on pense que s'est facile d'acquérir une chose, on se trompe. Surtout si le bien qu'on veut se trouve être une personne à part entière.  
On ne peut –tout simplement pas se dire « cette personne est à moi » juste parce que nous l'avons décidé. Alors si ses songes le malmène, c'est pour que cette vérité soit dévoilée.  
Si ses rêves le hantent autant, c'est pour lui montrer qu'on ne peut « rien » avoir si l'autre ne veut pas être « pris ».  
Les rêves sont nos idéaux. Nos moments parfaits.  
Et étrangement, Zoro en est venu à se dire qu'il préférait la réalité à ses rêves ces temps-ci, pourquoi !? Pour une seule raison.  
Il n'aime pas la facilité. Et là, dans la réalité du monde, s'accaparer un médecin parait impossible et il adore les challenges. Les défis impossibles pour tous sauf pour lui.  
Quand ce bretteur aperçoit ce chirurgien si près et pourtant si loin, le monstre en lui se réveil.  
Et quand il voit ce même docteur parler avec autrui, son instinct sauvage se montre plus aiguisé que jamais. …En vrai, comme les animaux, il veut mettre son odeur sur lui. Le marquer. Se l'approprier et que l'autre soit en accord avec ça.  
Il ne peut véritablement pas le forcer mais, il est sûr qu'il peut le faire tomber _–même avec sa maladresse légendaire-._

Mais pour l'heure, il doit vérifier les dires d'un blond qui énerve énormément.  
Pas qu'il ne veut pas y croire, tous hommes censés doit savoir que Law est du genre à faire ce qui « lui plait » et ce qui lui passe par la tête.  
Il a également vu la façon dont le rookie se comporte avec Trafalgar et s'il se fout un peu de lui, ça l'agacerais de savoir que ce Kannibal ait pu toucher –_ne serait-ce qu'un peu_- ce noiraud.  
Donc si, au lieu de sa sieste quotidienne ce même Marimo descend et traverse la cale, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison : Conquérir.  
Ô, il a bien entendu les dires de Law _« Il ne peut rien y avoir d'autre. Demain, tout redeviendra comme avant »_ mais, un truc cloche.  
Il ne sait pas quoi mais il ne peut se résoudre à écouter bien sagement les ordres de ce médecin.  
Le sabreur _–lui-_ veut autre chose, il en est sur et pour que cela se réalise, il va montrer ses pensées, ses attentes et son désir que « tout aille plus loin ».  
Normalement, il n'est pas du genre à s'accrocher mais en vrai, cette histoire dure depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne veut bien le croire.  
Il a surement eu envie de le posséder à la minute où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois mais ça, ce Marimo ne s'en est jamais rendu compte !

**_ Roronoa-ya~ que fais-tu ici !?**

L'appelé est surpris. Sincèrement, il ne pensait pas être « vu » si vite mais et en même temps, cela le fait sourire.  
Fermant la porte et observant les lieux sous tous les angles, il est assez heureux de constater que cet ébène se retrouve seul et sans menace planante au-dessus de lui.  
Un pied devant l'autre, le vert touche à tout sous le regard espion du médecin et s'assoit tranquillement sur cette chaise.

**_ Je cherchais un endroit tranquille et je suis tombé ici. …Doc' t'es mignon comme ça.**

Les mains derrière la nuque et un sourire carnassier, Zoro a l'air de vouloir s'amuser un peu.  
D'ailleurs, cette chose se vérifie quand il se remet sur ses jambes et se poste derrière le Shichibukai –_ou plutôt face à lui puisqu'il se tourne aux fils des pas du bretteur_-.  
Les aciers défigurent au travers des lunettes portées l'émeraude face à lui et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, le docteur attend.  
Attend, non sans son air blasé de cette dernière réplique.

**_ Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter. Que je voulais même recommencer.**

**_ Tu es une étrange créature Roronoa-ya~. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais réfléchir mais quand bien même, ne dit rien de ce genre.**

**_ Pourquoi !? Tu m'as dit de ne plus recommencer sur cette île mais rien ne m'interdit de le refaire ici.**

Agglutinant l'ébène à la bibliothèque, celui-ci se sent pris au piège mais pas prisonnier.  
Soutenant toujours ce regard orné d'une cicatrice qui appelle –_sans le savoir_- à la caresse, des lunettes se font retirer par une large main et un nez frôlé par un autre.  
Scrutant les gestes du sabreur, là –_tout de suite_- Law sent son cœur battre d'une étrange façon mais Zoro à tort et il ne devrait pas dérider ses propos de la sorte.

**_ Tu entends ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'autoriser une nouvelle fois à poser la main sur moi. **

**_ Quelqu'un d'autre le peu !?**

**_ Pourquoi penses-tu que quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait, Roronoa-ya~ !? **

Une main _–un index-_ retrace un bout de cette cicatrice visible sur le torse du Haricot et si un frémissement se montre aucuns des deux ne le sait.  
Normalement –_et il le sait_- Trafalgar devrait éloigner –_rejeter_- bien gentiment –_ou à sa manière_- le Roronoa mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce vert lui donne de sa chaleur et…, vraisemblablement, Law a pris gout à cette peau chaude.

**_ J'voulais seulement t'entendre démentir et tu viens d'le faire. **

La phrase terminée, la distance entre eux se comblent et un baiser voit le jour.  
Baiser qui n'y ressemble pas réellement puisqu'à peine le sabreur a-t-il frôlé les lèvres du médecin que celui-ci le mord et l'éloigne.  
L'éloigne jusqu'à ce qu'il percute une table –_une table d'opération_-.

**_ Où est-ce que tu crois toucher, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

**_ Tu crois que ma main a voulu glissé sur ton petit cul osseux. **

**_ Tu as pourtant aimé jouer avec ce « **_**petit cul osseux**_** », non !? Maintenant va-t'en et ne revient pas avant un petit moment. Avant que ton esprit se soit apaisé.**

**_ Tu veux que j'dégage alors que tu m'tiens encore Doc' !?**

Les mots sont vrais. La main droite du capitaine des Hearts est fermement agrippée au pan de ce kimono mais ce n'est certainement pas pour le garder ici.  
De plus, Law ne comprend pas pourquoi ce vert continue de sourire aussi impunément.  
Et là, alors qu'ils se font proche l'un de l'autre –_un peu trop, comme attiré_- une porte s'ouvre à la volée avec un grand cri. Cri qui n'est pas apprécié.

**_ Kannibal-ya~ revient plus tard. Obéis. **

**_ Mais Senpai ! …Aujourd'hui je voulais tester des choses sur toi !**

Fronçant les sourcils et perdant le sourire, le bretteur se relève de son siège et avance tranquillement vers Bartolomeo. Ou pas…, puisqu'il se fait arrêter en quelques secondes par une épée –_encore dans son fourreau-._  
Trafalgar veut mettre les deux dehors. Il veut être tranquille et ne plus avoir de conversation inutile et sans sens.

**_ Allez-vous-en. Kannibal-ya~, je n'ai pas de temps pour toi aujourd'hui et Roronoa-ya~, je crois que notre discussion est terminé. Ici ou ailleurs, ne te méprends plus sur mes propos. Ai-je été assez clair pour ton cerveau ridiculement petit !?**

**_ De quoi t'as peur Doc' !?**

**_ Zoro-senpai en devrait partir, il s'apprête à nous découper. **

La crête verte déjà dans le couloir, attend que son homologue vert fasse la même chose.  
Law et Zoro ont entamé un duel de regard et si les deux paraissent tenaces, le bretteur sait qu'il ne peut plus rien faire avec cet autre rookie dans les parages.  
Décidant de se retirer pour le moment –_que la partie n'est que remise_-, une porte claque durement tandis qu'un soupir se fait entendre.  
De quoi a-t-il peur !? De tout et de rien à la fois. Quand il s'agit de ce sabreur, il a peur de mal faire autant qu'il a peur de l'approcher ou de lui parler.  
Il a peur de ce sentiment qu'il ressent quand il est à ces côtés, quand il voit les cicatrices qui marquent sa peau. Il a peur de cette culpabilité qui –_il est sur_- est occupé de se transformer en autre chose. …Une autre chose sans nom.  
Et puis, il s'est promis de ne plus l'approcher. Pourquoi devrait-il rompre cette promesse faite à lui-même !? Pour avoir une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air !?  
Pour autre chose !? …Cette chose qu'il ne comprend pas !?

**… .**

Pourquoi pense-t-il à ce vert alors que Bartolomeo le touche !?  
Il a l'impression de ne pas se contrôler –_du moins ses pensées étranges-_ et s'il continue de faire face à ce rookie, c'est simplement par expérience.  
Quelque part, ce docteur à encore le gout de cette nuit sur ses lèvres et surement qu'il n'a pas envie d'oublier. Pourquoi devrait-il de toute façon, ses songes lui appartiennent et il est le seul à pouvoir les organiser comme il le souhaite.  
Penchant sa tête sur le côté, il peut facilement sentir cette bouche qui le caresse mais guidant son cadet, il lui montre ou toucher, quoi faire.  
C'est étrange, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il se laisse faire. Pourquoi laisse-t-il ce rookie expérimenter sur lui. …. Pourquoi l'a-t-il écouté la première fois !? …Il ne sait plus.  
Dans son dos, il laisse ce Kannibal le gouter alors qu'il continue sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

**_ Senpai !? Pourrais-tu te retourner !?**

Levant son regard de son bouquin, les aciers de Law croisent les orbes rubis de son ami et s'il ne comprend pas la question, il le questionne silencieusement.  
Soupirant sans s'en rendre compte et l'un en face de l'autre, le docteur se lève de son siège et attend. Que veut-il !?

**_ J'aimerais aller plus loin. **

**_ Oublie. Fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devrais t'en aller, Kannibal-ya~ **

La lame sur la tempe, 'Romeo n'est pas en position de force.  
Law anticipant chaque mouvement de l'autre, il se dit qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce genre de chose. Qu'il ne veut plus être au prise avec ce genre d'histoire –_du moins tant qu'il est sur ce bateau_-.  
Gardant son œil noir, ils se dévisagent tous les deux et reprenant la parole, Trafalgar aimerait être tranquille maintenant. …Ne plus penser.

**_ Je suis nettement moins gentil qu'un certain blond entend bien et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne joue plus le rôle de substitue est-ce clair ou dois-je te le faire comprendre d'une autre façon !? Maintenant, va-t'en. Il est temps que tu rejoignes ton équipage.**

**_ Très bien, tu as raison j'vais nettement plus m'amuser avec Sabo-san ! **

Très certainement. Il ne peut amuser personne et même si ce n'est pas flatteur ça ne le gêne pas.  
Voyant cette porte se refermer, il soupir et ferme son livre.  
Maintenant que tout est clair, il peut aller se coucher lui aussi.  
Éteignant les lumières, il ferme la porte de cette salle –_assez utilisé pour la journée_- et traversant les nombreux couloirs que comportent le Sunny, le Shichibukai fini par retrouver le chemin des dortoirs.  
Là, il croise ce vert –_encore_-, il a l'impression d'être condamné à le voir et il n'aime pas sa façon de ressentir les choses.  
Pourtant, et même si celui-ci ne porte qu'un simple pantalon après une douche, il ne peut faire autrement que de le regarder.  
Il le scrute alors qu'il n'a qu'à prendre cette porte qui frôle sa main droite.  
Les pas du sabreur se font entendre et peut-être que là, Law a envie d'avoir le gout d'une chose qu'il connait. …Il ne devrait pas. Il a bien précisé que leur histoire n'était que le temps d'un soir mais…,  
…mais ce soir, il veut gouter à cette chose qu'il ne connait pas parfaitement mais qu'il reconnait sans mal.  
C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il laisse ce bretteur l'accoler au mur et s'il le voit observer les alentours _–pour dénicher un espion quelconque_-, il lui vole ces lèvres sans que le Marimo ne le sache.

Ce soir aussi il aimerait avoir chaud mais, le dire serait une preuve d'un quelconque attachement.  
Pourquoi ne peut-il tout simplement pas dormir là où il le souhaite sans qu'une question ne soit posée. Sans qu'on ne lui demande une explication !?  
Des mains entourent sa taille, imperceptiblement, il se cambre pour se rapprocher de ce corps bouillant –_malgré les gouttes d'eaux encore présentent_- et caressant cette peau du doigt, Law laisse sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour jouer avec la langue du Roronoa.  
Là, dans ce couloir où ils pourraient être vus, il n'y a qu'un sentiment qui domine, celui d'assouvir.  
Assouvir une envie, un petit bout de caprice enfantin.  
Une dose d'adrénaline se montre et aucuns des deux n'a envie d'arrêter.  
Et quand le baiser cesse –_plus entreprenant que prévu_- leurs prunelles se croisent d'une étrange façon. …Comme si, la chose était prévue.

**_ Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais plus rien de moi !?**

**_ C'est exact mais, je devais te donner quelque chose. Bonne nuit, Roronoa-ya~**

Fronçant les sourcils et laissant échapper l'ébène dans les dortoirs, le vert ne comprend pas. Donner quoi !? …C'est, incompréhensible.  
Soupirant fortement, il entre à son tour dans la chambre assombrit et si beaucoup de monde dort déjà, il ne peut pas laisser cette conversation telle quelle.  
Elle ne lui va pas. Il ne comprend pas. Il en veut plus. Toujours plus et quoi que l'autre puisse dire, il a encore le gout de leur nuit blanche.  
Accrochant le bras nu du noiraud, il le remet face à lui et n'haussant pas la voix, Zoro bloque de nouveau ce médecin pour qu'aucunes fuites ne soient possibles.

**_ Tu ne peux pas faire des trucs comme ça et après me dire de te laisser tranquille Doc'.**

**_ Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi !? Y'a quoi dans ta tête de timbrée !? Tu compliques les choses alors qu'au fond, je suis sûr que tu veux de moi, pas vrai !? …T'as envie de moi, dit le contraire !? Ou alors tu préfères te contenter d'un gars qui respecte tes ordres à la lettre. **

**_ …J'ai envie de rejoindre mon lit et que tu arrêtes de parler.**

Éloignant le vert plus fortement qu'habituellement, Law exécute ses mots et se couvre.  
Il n'aime pas cette situation. Il n'a pas aimé ses gestes. Il n'aurait pas dû. Aurait dû sortir un moment.  
Ne pas le croiser. Ne pas le chercher. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas l'approcher.  
Puis là, il sent le froid s'aventurer sur son corps. Il frissonne, tremble intérieurement et il se sent prisonnier de bras qu'il connait.  
De bras qui l'alite et de lèvre qui le harponne. Et pour aucunes raisons rationnelles, le baiser est suivit et un corps se fait soulever pour qu'il soit ramené à celui d'un vert.  
Étant à califourchon sur le sabreur, une couverture entre eux, les baisers continuent même si Trafalgar ne veut pas. Sa tête lutte tandis que son corps essaie de ne pas succomber.  
Puis tout dérape. Une main frappe une joue, un corps en éloigne un autre et frappant le mur derrière lui, le Roronoa perd la vue quelques secondes.  
Quelques secondes qui lui sont fatales. Parce que là, Law n'est plus.

**\O/**

Frottant dans ses yeux, le vert ne veut pas comprendre, ne veut pas penser.  
Ses rêves ont encore pris le dessus sur la réalité et ça l'énerve. Ils empirent même, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
Parce qu'il est sûr d'avoir pu toucher ce médecin avant de s'endormir mais il ne sait plus dans quelles circonstances. Est-ce dans ce couloir !? Sur ce lit à ses côtés !?  
Il ne se souvient même pas de « qui a commencé ». …Mais, il est sûr d'avoir inventé cette histoire avec le rookie fou, il l'espère du moins. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu voir une telle chose sans rien faire !?  
Alors bougeant légèrement sans même rouvrir les yeux, il resserre dans ses bras ce qu'il croit être sa couverture –_bien chaude et à l'odeur parfaite_-.  
Cachant son nez dans ce drap, ses bras continuent d'enserrer toujours plus fortement et s'il retrouve le sommeil, il ne sait pas. Zoro ne sait rien.  
Là, -_encore une fois-_ un corps a trouvé refuge dans un autre lit, tout ça parce que la chaleur du bretteur est devenu essentiel. …Dans ce lit, plus aucune pression, plus de pensée, plus de frisson.  
Seulement une sensation grisante et bienveillante.

**… .**

**_ Sabo-san, que fais-tu ici si tard !?**

**_ Qu'espères-tu faire avec Trafalgar dans le dos de mon frère !? Quel est votre plan !? Vous avez l'intention de le trahir !? **

Souriant sans le faire exprès, Bartolomeo se pose sur son lit –_les bras à l'arrière-_ et sans qu'il n'y soit pour quoique ce soit, il rit.  
Ce n'est pas nerveux ou quoi, c'est simplement instinctif et bon enfant.  
Le révolutionnaire le fait rire et il sait aussi que ces questions n'attendent pas de réponses. Parce qu'il pose exprès de mauvaises questions.

**_ Tu sais bien que je ne trahirais jamais Luffy-senpai. …Tu nous as vus, n'est-ce pas !? …Et, je dois en déduire que ça ne t'as pas plu, Sabo-san. Es-tu fâché !? Law-senpai est quelqu'un de bien.**

**_ Quelqu'un de bien !? Il est fourbe, manipulateur et calculateur. C'est l'un des pires enfoirés que la terre porte alors ne me dit pas qu'il peut être apprécié. **

**_ Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser. Law-senpai est une bonne personne et si tu veux, je peux encore plus l'apprécier. …Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir !?**

Une gorge est attrapée, légèrement resserré et le blondinet fait face au vert qui continue de sourire malgré son manque d'air évidant.  
Les sourcils froncés et les nerfs à fleurs de peau, le doré ne se contrôle pas réellement. Il a envie de frapper, de faire mal à ce vert débile et énervant. Mais il a aussi la ferme intention de l'éloigner de ce médecin de malheur qui ose le toucher.  
Ce n'est pas compréhensible, il fait tout pour ne pas avoir à faire à ce rookie et pourtant, quand une autre personne l'approche, il veut l'empoigner et le garder près de lui.  
Ce Kannibal lui appartient. …A l'instant, il vient de décider cette chose. Non, en réalité, il s'est autoproclamé possesseur du rookie quand il a vu ce médecin l'embrasser.

**_ Essaie pour voir… . Je vais te faire oublier ce Shichibukai !**

Plaquant sa bouche sur celle de Bartolomeo, il reprend de droit ses baisers volés et en apposent d'autres par devoir.  
Faisant basculer le rookie sur son propre lit, il lui enserre toujours la gorge et prend le pas sur le baiser qu'il réinvente à sa guise. Il ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il l'a vu en premier –_il en est certain_- et s'il doit lui faire mal pour être compris, qu'à cela ne tienne. Et puis, c'est bien Bartolomeo qui a commencé à lui courir après.  
…En réalité, tout est de la faute du capitaine des Barto Club !  
Accrochant les poignets du blond, 'Romeo se dégage non sans mal de la prise faite et réussissant à inverser la situation, il se fait également repoussé sur le champ et tombe à genoux sur le sol _–entre les jambes du blondinet au regard noir-._

**_ Sabo-san, si tu as l'intention de partir maintenant, je te promets de rendre visite à Law-senpai dans la minute. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il est plus doué que to-**

Tombant au sol –_à cause d'un coup de pied à l'épaule_-, le crâne de Bartolomeo percute le sol et il ne sent pas immédiatement un poids au niveau de son bassin.  
De là –_et alité au sol sans pouvoir bouger_-, un nouveau baiser se montre –_beaucoup plus fougueux et mordant que le premier-._  
Le doré est vexé. En colère. Et irrité. Comment ose-t-il lui dire un truc pareil ! Il va lui faire passer l'envie de penser à ce Trafalgar de malheur !  
Et puis, ce vert a osé lui dire qu'il était nul ! Il doit lui prouver le contraire. Lui prouver qu'il est mieux que quiconque et surtout mieux que ce noiraud au regard glacial.

**_ Prépare-toi 'Romeo…, tu risques d'avoir mal !**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

La fin de ce chapitre est voulu ainsi. Je ne me voyais pas tout vous dévoiler d'un seul tenant. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir.

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui me suivent -_toujours un peu plus, ça me fait très plaisir_- et celles qui me mettent dans leur favori! Pour celles -_ceux_- qui me laissent des reviews, votre soutien met indispensable et je m'efforce de ne pas vous décevoir ! -_j'espère que j'y arrive un peu_-  
Je sais, je me répète mais, c'est tellement sincère !

Un grand Merci d'être encore là! Et je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine!

**L.**


	13. Compte à rebours

**Hi tout le monde !**

Bon alors j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, moi tranquillement bien -je ne sais pas si réellement français mais bon-.

Et bon, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je suis légèrement stressé. Jusqu'à la dernière minute j'ai hésité entre les deux, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tellement hésitante que j'ai écris deux versions et qu'ensuite, j'ai tiré à pile ou face! Sans rire, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé! Je ne sais pas si ça a été très judicieux mais bon.

J'espère au moins que ça va vous plaire!

* * *

Rating: Euh..., **M** -_pour changer un peu_-

Pairing: Un peu des deux.

Résumé: Parfois courir après un fantôme peut être plus facile que de courir après une vraie personne faite de cher et de sang.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Compte a rebours.**

* * *

**_ Sabo-san, si tu as l'intention de partir maintenant, je te promets de rendre visite à Law-senpai dans la minute. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il est plus doué que to-**

Tombant au sol –_à cause d'un coup de pied à l'épaule_-, le crâne de Bartolomeo percute le sol et il ne sent pas immédiatement un poids au niveau de son bassin.  
De là –_et alité au sol sans pouvoir bouger_-, un nouveau baiser se montre –_beaucoup plus fougueux et mordant que le premier-._  
Le doré est vexé. En colère. Et irrité. Comment ose-t-il lui dire un truc pareil ! Il va lui faire passer l'envie de penser à ce Trafalgar de malheur !  
Et puis, ce vert a osé lui dire qu'il était nul ! Il doit lui prouver le contraire.  
Lui prouver qu'il est mieux que quiconque et surtout mieux que ce noiraud au regard glacial.

**_ Prépare-toi 'Romeo…, tu risques d'avoir mal !**

Retirant la sorte de manteau du dos du vert et faisant sauter le bouton de ce pantalon encombrant, le doré se fait violent et continue de dominer la situation.  
Légèrement surpris de cet excès de zèle, la crête ne peut qu'observer cet engouement sur sa personne et sursauter quand une main tombe dans son boxer.  
Hargneux au possible, le pantalon disparait et le sous-vêtement suit rapidement le même chemin et tout ça, pourquoi !? Pour aucune raison particulière.  
Parce qu'il ne veut pas que cet abruti de rookie s'en aille voir un médecin débile.

**_ Hé hé hé, ne crois pas que tu v-**

Jouant avec le membre durcit de Bartolomeo, il en profite également pour un introduire son index dans l'intimité de celui-ci et s'il fait des va-et-vient –_tout sauf doux_-, le blondin sourit.  
Se dandinant, essayant de s'extirper de cette foutue prise, le rookie laisse des soupirs lui échapper. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation.  
Sérieusement, il ne peut pas se laisser faire alors si ses mains agissent seules, c'est pour reprendre le dessus.  
Du moins, il essaie car une langue s'invite et retrace ses pectoraux.  
Le Kannibal frissonne sans pouvoir faire autrement et si son œil observe son ainé tout en se débattant, le révolutionnaire en profite pour introduire un second doigt.

**_ Arrête de te débattre 'Romeo. …T'adore quand j'te touche le cul, pas vrai !? T'es tout excité à cause de ça.**

**_ Ne dit p- pas de c-onnerie~ han… . C'est de ta faute et-**

**_ N'accuse pas les autres. **

Mordant sa lèvre, tout en s'amusant avec le sexe dégoulinant de la crête, le doré sent son cœur bondir tant il aime maltraiter ce dernier.  
Lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui fait subir depuis le début et le voir rougir si intensément, lui agrippe les intestins et le rend avide.  
Mordant ici et là, la peau découverte du rookie, Sabo profite allégrement et ne met que très peu de temps avant retirer son pantalon gênant pour forcer l'entrée de Bartolomeo.  
Barricadant l'accès à ses lèvres _–pour ne rien laisser passer-, _le vert se crispe sous la douleur de l'acte et des gestes de son compagnon.  
Même ses prunelles se ferment pour ne pas montrer la souffrance qu'il éprouve.  
A l'abri sous son avant-bras, ses jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes et son bassin bouge sans comprendre.

**_ C'est ce que tu t'étais imaginé 'Romeo !? …T'aime ça.**

Accrochant l'une des cuisses du vert, un à-coup se fait et si Sabo se fait rude, il adore se retrouver à l'intérieur de rookie bien docile et silencieux.  
Il n'est pas du genre sadique mais, faire mal lui fait plaisir. Surtout à cet instant.  
Il trouve son cadet adorable dans ce genre de situation et ouais…, peut-être se découvre-t-il une âme de sadique.  
Continuant ses aller et venu dans l'antre chaude et serré du capitaine, il lui agrippe les hanches raides et joue avec ce sexe alléchant.

**_ Montre-moi ton visage.**

Éloignant ce foutu bras, un sourire mauvais continue de se tracer sur le visage du blondin et quand il aperçoit le visage de son soumis, son cœur palpite, inévitablement.  
Il est irrésistible et merveilleux. Alors oui, peut-être que finalement, il se retrouve attiré par ce grand dadais herbeux.

**_ Tu veux que je sois plus doux !? …Re-tire tes mots hn, dans ce cas.**

Mordant sa lèvre presque à sang, les yeux de 'Romeo s'ouvre à demi –_pour connaitre la distance avec son malfaiteur_- et étirant son bras, il attrape la nuque méchée de blond.  
Il veut bien être maltraité –_pincé et frappé_- mais, jamais il n'avouera une chose qu'il ne pense pas.  
Il n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses mots –_peu importe la situation_- et si un autre coup de rein –_plus féroce encore_- se fait sentir, il s'en fout.  
Respirant bruyamment malgré ses efforts, il attire ce visage près du sien –_tout près_- et à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa bouche reprend du service.  
Entrouvrant les lèvres, laissant échapper des gémissements, Bartolomeo garde ses prunelles brumeuses sur son partenaire.

**_ Sen-pai aurait han…~ été pl-us gen-til argh~ hé hé**

Si pendant une seconde, Sabo a cru être embrassé, il a vite laissé tomber cette désillusion.  
Fronçant les sourcils aux fils des mots du vert, il s'enfonce plus profondément encore dans l'intimité de son cadet et accélérant ses mouvements, la colère l'envahis.  
« _Plus gentil_ » !? Ça l'énerve ! Il ne comprend pas. Et puis ce rire stupide qui est sorti de la bouche de Bart', pourquoi !?  
Continuant la cadence infernale, les prunelles noires restent accrochées à ce visage et si d'autres soupirs envahissent la pièce, il s'en fout.  
Attrapant les mèches vertes, il tire cette tête vers l'arrière et ne se contrôlant plus réellement, il embrasse à pleine bouche son prisonnier.  
Leurs langues se chamaillent et si le blondin se fait coléreux, il pourrait également apercevoir une frimousse qui s'adoucit si seulement il y prêtait attention.

**_ Ferme-là, en-foiré hn~ Oublie-le~ **

Il n'y a jamais pensé mais, si l'autre aime y croire, le vert en est heureux. Le rendre fou, lui va.  
Les à-coups continuent, le Kannibal se cambre un peu plus et accrochant n'importe quoi sous la main, il laisse d'autres gémissements venir aux oreilles de Sabo.  
Soupirs qui déstabilisent le révolutionnaire et qui sent la fin approcher.  
Dévisageant le rookie, sa bouche est d'elle-même attirée par ce corps et capturant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, il reprend les aller-et-venu sur le membre en érection.

**_ Sabo-san han~ …je- …ar-rête~ **

Arrêter !? Certainement pas maintenant. Il ne peut plus de toute façon et si l'intimité de Bartolomeo se resserre sur son membre, il ne peut rien y faire.  
Pinçant ses lèvres, le vert se libère et salissant son ventre ainsi que les vêtements du blond, il n'y fait pas attention.  
La seule chose qu'il comprend à cet instant c'est que le doré se décharge en lui.  
Et durant ce lapse de temps, plus un son, plus un bruit, seulement des cœurs battants et des têtes vides de tout.

Est-ce que ça s'arrête ici !?  
Se retirant, Sabo se laisse tomber sur le sol et observant le plafond sombre, il reprend de l'air.  
A côté de lui, des iris rouges le scrutent et si ses mèches sont éparpillées sur le sol, il parait presque apaisé avec ces tâches carmin sur ses joues.

**_ Je vais y aller maintenant.**

**_ Tu devrais rester Sabo-san. …Tu ne m'as pas encore attrapé.**

Les deux se fixent et agrippant méchamment les lèvres d'un rookie fou, il force ce baiser plus qu'il ne l'alimente.  
Il va lui courir après jusqu'à ce que cet abruti vert ne voit que lui. Définitivement.  
Il vient de décider qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à lui et ça sera ainsi.

**_ Couvre-toi, crétin ! **

… .

_Cachez sous les couvertures, il l'aperçoit enfin. Il ne sait pas comment n'y pourquoi mais il est sûr de ne pas rêver.  
Il s'est pincé un millier de fois pour être sûr de cette chose –_son bras est d'ailleurs bleu de coup_- et s'il dévisage ces mèches ébène, c'est pour une bonne raison. …Elles n'ont rien à faire là !  
Un bruit l'a réveillé, celui d'un coup porté à une porte ou un truc du genre et s'il pensait se rendormir rapidement, raté. …Il ne peut tout simplement pas.  
Dans son lit, un invité –_un invité de marque pour lui_- mais et alors qu'il se demande pourquoi, tout ce que l'endormit a à lui répondre, c'est se coller davantage à son corps.  
Ainsi donc, le doc l'a rejoint sans qu'il ne l'ait forcé. Inimaginable. Pourquoi !? Comment !?  
Rah, il déteste se poser des questions en pleine nuit et puis, qu'à cela ne tienne, la fatigue est trop présente pour cogiter.  
Attrapant rapidement ce noiraud, le bretteur le plaque à lui et le couvre. Un frisson s'empare du corps caché et c'est sur ce semblant de rêve-réalité, que le Marimo referme l'œil.  
Il y pensera demain. Là, il préfère réchauffer son…, rien. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il allait dire !_

… **.**

**_ Tu devrais rapidement quitter ce bateau.**

A l'abri des regards et d'oreilles indiscrètes, une discussion se montre dans la cuisine.  
Normalement, Sanji se trouve là mais aujourd'hui, il trouve mieux à faire que de préparer des plats.  
Normalement, Sanji ne bouge pas de là mais il a décidé d'aller sur le pont pour fumer.  
Normalement, Sanji ne laisse personne dans cette pièce sans surveillance, sauf ce noiraud qu'il connait tranquille.  
Alors si cet après-midi paraissait beau, le temps est en train de changer.

**_ Pourquoi cela numéro deux-ya~ !?**

Face au docteur, le second blond du navire se pose et prend place sur ce banc.  
Ne quittant pas des yeux son ennemi du jour –_et des autres jours_-, Sabo dépose son menton sur ses mains et laisse un sourire transparaitre –_tout comme le chirurgien_-.  
A voir comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'ils ont été fait dans le même moule alors que…, pas du tout.

**_ Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais pas. Essayes-tu de diviser l'équipage !?**

**_ Généralement, une alliance ne sert pas à faire dissoudre l'équipe avec laquelle tu t'associes. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse tant !? …Est-ce en rapport avec Kannibal-ya~ !?**

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom, le regard du blondin change.  
Pour lui, ce médecin n'a pas à parler de ce rookie. Il n'en n'a pas l'autorisation.  
Alors si rien d'autre ne change, Law aperçoit bien cette irritation et il aimerait en jouer.

**_ Pas seulement lui, le bras droit de mon frère également. Évite-les. **

**_ Intéressant. Mais, je vais te poser une question numéro deux-ya~, qui crois-tu que je suis pour pouvoir me menacer de la sorte !? …Tu devrais te méfier.**

**_ Et toi, tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ! Je vais te faire perdre tout crédibilité face à Luffy et aux autres. Ensuite, tu dégageras d'ici et tous se porteront mieux. Tu es malsain comme gars.**

**_ Je suis malsain. …Toi, tu essaie te t'approprier une personne certainement contre son gré et tu me menace ouvertement. Tu n'es pas très malin mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. …Jouons et on verra bien qui gagnera la partie. **

Les poings serrés, Sabo est prêt à sauter sur son ennemi mais il se retient, même s'il veut effacer ce sourire du visage de Trafalgar.  
Sincèrement, pour qui se prend-t-il !? Et puis, qui est non-consentant ici !? Soupirant bruyamment, il évite le visage de ce médecin.  
Law –_lui_- ré-agrippe l'une des pages de son livre. Il n'aime pas particulièrement cette conversation parce qu'il ne sait pas.  
Les propos du doré son emmêlés et trop en vrac. Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas plus ouvertement.

**_ Je ne te laisserais plus une occasion de rester seul avec lui. **

Le livre disparait des mains du chirurgien en même temps que la phrase est dite.  
Raflant la table de sa main, le bouquin volte à travers la pièce simplement par colère et contrariété.  
Observant son livre atterrir dans un coin de la cuisine, le regard acier change.  
Il n'aime pas…, il n'aime pas voir quelqu'un maltraiter des « puits de sciences » alors s'il se lève, c'est pour récupérer son bien.  
Au même instant, le coq revient dans son antre et sent cette étrange atmosphère dans son domaine.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller vous deux. **

**_ Tout va bien, il ne tient rien dans ses mains c'est tout. …Moi, je n'aimerais pas me faire opérer par un médecin aussi maladroit. Et dire, que j'ai laissé Luffy entre ses mains. **

Ramassant son précieux savoir entre ses doigts, il l'époussète et le reprend contre lui.  
Du coin de l'œil, ses prunelles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'épier ce sourire malin sur la bouche du blond et il espère le faire disparaitre très vite.  
Le noiraud à toujours le dernier mot et il veut vérifier ce dernier point. Pour se rassurer.

**_ Que je sache, tu te faisais passer pour mort à ce moment-là alors de quel droit de permets-tu de dire que je suis maladroit !? …Moi, je ne me cache derrière aucun artifice.**

Si Sanji ne comprend pas bien la situation, il ne peut pas en savoir davantage puisque Trafalgar prend la porte et que Sabo serre les poings.  
Une envie de meurtre se crée et il a bien compris le sous-entendu. Pinçant l'arête de son nez, il se promet de faire du mal à ce médecin bon marché.  
De l'autre côté de la planche de bois, Law retrouve un pont et un mat fait pour lui ou presque.  
Prenant place sur la sorte de banc, dans son champ de mire, un vert. Un vert qui l'apaise alors que celui-ci dort tranquillement.  
C'est vrai, il devrait rapidement partir pour avoir de telles pensées mais, son inconscient lui dit de ne pas fuir. …De rester.

… **.**

Encore à l'abri de tout, le médecin continue sa lecture nocturne –_normalement, il est censé se retrouver sous les couvertures, pas insomniaque_-.  
Tout est éteint autour de lui, sauf cette petite lampe qui lui permet de voir mais pas forcément d'être vu.  
Une main soutenant son menton, l'autre tournant les pages au gré des passages, le silence règne en maitre et laisse facilement apparaitre se grincement de porte significatif.  
Porte qui ne gêne pas, puisqu'un courant d'air n'est pas gênant, pas vrai !?  
Alors continuant de suivre du regard les pages noircit, il ne fronce à aucun moment les sourcils quand une chose fait du bruit près de lui.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, Doc' !?**

**_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu ne crois pas Roronoa-ya~. **

**_ Oui mais, j'me suis aperçu qu'il manquait un truc dans mon lit. Tu sais pas quoi par hasard !?**

Détournant une seconde ou deux son regard de son bouquin, l'ébène ne veut pas comprendre.  
Comment l'autre aurait-il pu s'en rendre compte !? C'est impossible.  
Alors ne montrant pas son trouble, le médecin reprend l'une de ses activités au hasard. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre en vrai et, il n'a pas envie de voir non plus.

**_ Tu ne réponds pas, Doc'. Pourquoi !? …Dit, qu'est-ce qui n'va pas !? Tu n'es pas fatigué !? Tu n'as pas froid !? T'es gelé pourtant.**

Une main frôle une joue et si celle-ci est chassée, l'intruse récupère des doigts agités.  
Assis sur le bord du bureau, Zoro fixe ce noiraud avec un léger sourire tout en gardant précieusement cette main –_ce qu'il fait là, il cherche le sommeil_-.  
C'est étrange d'avoir face à lui un docteur silencieux mais, ça ne le dérange pas non plus. Et puis, ça prouve bien qu'il a raison, n'est-ce pas !?

**_ Doc'…, tu veux bien arrêter de m'ignorer. **

**_ Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

Le livre se ferme à sa phrase –_irrité des mots du vert_- et levant les yeux pour observer son interlocuteur, il attend une réponse.  
Et la réponse ne tarde pas puisqu'il se fait kidnapper les lèvres. Mais pas brutalement _–ce qui est surprenant_-, l'acte se fait presque doucement.  
Le bretteur pourlèche la bouche du chirurgien, attire celui-ci à lui à l'aide de cette main qu'il tient encore prisonnière et acceptant le baiser, Trafalgar laisse le Haricot faire.  
Toujours assis sur le fauteuil, inconsciemment il se fait emporter –_puis mit debout_- alors que leurs lèvres ne se lâchent pas une seconde.  
Remontant ses mains vers le visage du sabreur, on pourrait croire que Law y prend gout _–et certainement que c'est le cas-_ mais, il s'éloigne et casse rapidement le baiser.

**_ Tu devrais rejoindre les dortoirs maintenant. **

Accolant le chirurgien à son torse à l'aide de son bras dans le dos de celui-ci, son nez frôle celui aquilin de l'ébène et s'il continue de sourire, on est sur de voir un sourire narquois et provocateur.  
Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que Trafalgar ne fait rien pour s'extirper de là.  
Il ne bouge pas. Ne fait rien. Observe seulement son vis-à-vis. …Il est dans l'attente.  
Et peut-être aussi, que son objectif à cet instant et de se faire pardonner. Pas son comportement de ces derniers temps –_loin de là_- mais son incapacité à avoir su les protéger.  
Il traine ça encore et encore sans pouvoir le dire. Sans pouvoir se confesser à quelqu'un alors que…, alors que Luffy l'a pardonné depuis longtemps et que ce vert n'en n'a rien à faire.  
Finalement…, pourquoi s'en veut-il à ce point !?  
Caressant distraitement les mèches vertes à portée de main, il n'attend plus de réponse, il cherche simplement les siennes.

**_ …On grimpe !? J'te promets de seulement dormir si tu restes. **

Des bras entourent une nuque, une tête se niche dans le cou du bretteur et Law semble bien affectueux.  
Les yeux fermés, un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et caressant du bout des lèvres cette peau qui frisonne, son caractère revient au galop.  
Il est comme ça. C'est plus fort que lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éloigner les autres de lui.  
Il n'y a rien de rationnel là-dedans, seulement, les repousser c'est éviter de les faire souffrir –_de souffrir-._

**_ Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de tes promesses, Roronoa-ya~. Elles n'ont aucun sens pour moi alors, j'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Si tu obéis, Roronoa-ya~ peut-être que de nouvelles règles vont apparaitre. …Qui sait. Soit un gentil garçon et va-t'en. Tu sais, c'est vilain d'être tenté par ce que tu ne peux pas avoir.**

Fronçant les sourcils aux fils des mots du médecin, Zoro ne relâche pas pour autant sa prise dans le dos de celui-ci, au contraire, il l'affirme un peu plus.  
Entre ses jambes, ce Doc' l'énerve pour sûr et en même temps, c'est comme ça qu'il le connait et qu'il l'attire. Chiant et enquiquineur à souhait.  
Faisant de nouveau face à ce visage taquin, ils sont près et en même temps, une tension particulière est palpable. …Une tension sexuelle et tous deux, peuvent la ressentir.

**_ Hn, « **_**par ce que je ne peux pas avoir**_** » hein ! Va dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre Doc' de malheur. De ce que je sais, tu te laisses facilement faire, non !**

Les mots sont là pour vexer, parce qu'il les sait vrai –_parce qu'il repense à leur nuit passé sur cette île et qu'il y fait référence-._ Et puis, emmerder le chirurgien après sa petite tirade n'est que justice.  
C'est ce qu'il pense à cet instant alors, quand il voit un regard acier durant une demi-seconde, il ne voit pas à quel point il a pu être blessant –_comme ses mots peuvent être incompris_-.  
Il ne remarque pas immédiatement, la blessure dans le regard de Trafalgar.  
Dire que cette conversation était faite en douceur. …A croire, qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour parler l'un et l'autre. C'est surement ça.

**_ Oui. …Si tu es encore là dans cinq secondes, je te dépossède de ce qui te serre à être un homme. Là, tu auras du mal à me baiser tu crois pas. 5… .**

Le compte à rebours est lancé et si le chirurgien reprend sa place sur la chaise, il fixe avec férocité son nouvel « ennemi ».  
Encore appuyé sur le bureau, Zoro ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se provoquent-ils toujours ! C'est n'importe quoi et en même temps, il voit bien que le noiraud ne plaisante pas.  
Du moins, qu'à cet instant, ces actes pourraient être vérifiés.

**_ 4… .**

**_ Sérieusement Doc', t'es vraiment con.**

Évidemment, le « con » est le vert à cet instant et s'il le sait, il ne veut pas le reconnaitre.  
Attrapant l'épaule du médecin, il a le gout de le frapper simplement pour que celui-ci s'énerve comme les personnes normales.  
On ne fait pas ce genre de chose. On ne s'assoit pas et on ne reste pas calme, quand une réplique qui nous déplait est lancée !  
On fonce dans le tas, on agresse et ensuite, peut-être qu'on s'assoit –_une fois que tout est terminé_-.

**_ 3… .**

**_ J'te comprends pas. C'est toi qui vient me provoquer et quand j'accepte, tu me rejettes, c'est quoi cette merde !?**

**_ 2… .**

**_ Putain, tu me soules enfoiré de Doc' ! Il est où le problème là ! J'te jure que je vais t-**

**_ 1… .**

La lame est de sortie ainsi que la bulle d'un bleu clair éblouissant.  
Frappant fortement le bureau et faisant trembler les différents objets posés dessus, le Roronoa déteste la tournure des choses et, il ne connait aucuns moyens pour calmer ce stupide médecin.  
Reculant d'un pas pour essayer de voir si l'autre est sérieux dans ses paroles –_il se doute que oui_- mais, il est réellement convaincu quand le noiraud en question dégaine son arme.

**_ C'est bon, je m'en vais. ..Putain !**

Un dernier choc se fait entendre –_sur l'un des murs cette fois_- et observant la porte claquer, Law reste immobile.  
Un fin sourire se montre –_il n'a rien de joyeux ou de sournois_-, il est là simplement pour le décor. En vrai, l'autre aurait simplement du renier sa dernière phrase.  
Apparemment, Zoro est du même avis que le grand-frère de Luffy et ça le blesse.  
Il n'est pas du genre à « prendre tout ce qui vient » et savoir que ce vert pense la même chose, l'énerve et lui fait mal.  
Dans le couloir, le Marimo n'est plus qu'une tâche dans le couloir alors qu'une autre personne dans l'ombre revient.  
Il n'a pas entendu toute la conversation mais, le peu que ses oreilles ont attrapés, le renforce dans ses idées.  
A présent, il est sûr que Trafalgar Law se serre de son cul pour tous les mettre de son côté mais il ne le laissera pas faire. Il est hors de question, qu'il retouche à qui que ce soit sur ce bateau.  
Et puis, il a des intérêts à protéger. Il ne veut pas non plus que ce « monsieur couche-toi là » remette la main sur l'abruti de rookie fou.

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je ne sais pas si je suis en retard ou pas. Je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois ou j'ai posté, en tout cas c'est la première fois cette semaine! ^-^

Apprécié s'il vous plait et donnez-moi vos avis. Je vous embrasse fort et ah oui, j'espère que la partie sabo/Bart vous a plu!

A la semaine prochaine et en attendant vous savez ce qu'il reste a faire, review, follow et favori ! :D

**L.**


	14. A ma façon

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Mon Dieu je m'excuse, en réalité, j'ai complètement oublié de poster... . Ce n'est pas une excuse en plus alors je suis désolé!  
J'espère que je me rattraperais avec ce nouveau chapitre et que je ne vous ai pas fait patienté pour rien ! Sincèrement, je n'ai pas vu cette semaine passer. Elle a été tellement vite! Enfin bref, je ne blablate plus, je vous laisse lire !

**Rating**: T ou M -_hésitation_-.

**Pairing**: ça ne change plus.

**Résumé**: Des mots sont dits, des choses sont vus et étrangement, une mise au point se fait dans le silence.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. On va commencer à le savoir T-T

Enjoy

* * *

**A ma façon.**

* * *

**_ Luffy, tu devrais faire quelque chose. Ton frère et Law, se disputent de plus en plus. **

**_ Vraiment !? J'ai rien remarqué !**

_« Tu ne remarques jamais rien Luffy, comme tu ne remarques pas le fait que le Marimo soit encore plus énervant que d'habitude et j'en passe »._  
Cette réplique ne voit pas le jour mais elle est fortement pensée par ce blond qui se tait sous la contrainte –_contrainte de ne pas être compris_-.  
Crachant un peu de fumée blanche, le cook soupir et fixe ce médecin en pleine discussion avec Chopper –_l'autre médecin à bord_-.  
En se fiant aux apparences, rien ne peut être vu mais, en entendant les propos que certains disent, la situation peut paraitre plus dérangeante quelle n'y parait.

**_ J'ai l'impression qu'un truc ne va pas… . **

**_ Tu es trop sérieux, tout ira bien ! Hé, la crête, vient par ici !**

**_ Luffy-senpai !**

Utilisant son fruit du démon pour arriver rapidement vers Bartolomeo, le Mugiwara comme à son habitude sourit et rit.  
Le vert –_lui_- heureux d'être hélé par son modèle, s'agite pour un rien et écoute avec le plus d'attention possible les paroles de son « vénérable capitaine ».  
Soupirant de ces enfantillages, le cuisinier jette sa cigarette à l'eau et reprend son plateau en main.  
De là, il se dirige vers les deux médecins en pleine conversation et souriant gentiment –_comme il sait le faire_-, il leur offre une petite collation.

**_ Non merci. **

**_ Mange-le, je n'accepte pas les refus. Chopper, dit-lui. **

Acquiesçant les propos du doré, un regard las se montre et attrapant la coupe contre son gré –_pour ne fâcher personne et ne pas être dérangé plus que nécessaire_-, Law capitule bien vite.  
Dégustant le gouter avec gourmandise, le petit animal n'écoute plus la discussion et c'est sans doute pour cela, que Sanji reste plus que prévu sur ce pont.  
Il scrute, observe une personne qu'il ne connait pas tant que ça et dont il se méfie mais, à laquelle il fait tout de même confiance.

**_ Est-ce qu'un orage est sur le point d'éclater ou pas !? Pas que ça m'intéresse seulement, faudrait voir à ne pas faire trop de casse. **

**_ Rien de ce genre n'est prévu. Du moins pour ma part, cuisinier-ya~**

**_ Ok, j'me fais peut-être des idées alors mais, si j'peux te donner un conseil, évite Sabo, j'pense pas que vous ayez quoique ce soit en commun. Sur ceux… .**

Se relevant de ce banc, le cook s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie et sans laisser le chirurgien répondre –_de toute façon, celui-ci n'en n'avait pas l'intention_-.  
Attrapant une cuillère du dessert, cette chose parait trop sucrée pour lui mais il n'en n'est rien, le chef connait les gouts de chacun et sait comment préparer chaque chose pour tous.  
Et s'il mange avec insouciance bientôt ça ne sera plus le cas puisqu'un blondin à la cicatrice vient d'apparaitre.  
Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui veut mais pour sûr, il va très vite le remettre à sa place.

… .

**_ Dit…, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as choisis Trafalgar pour faire une alliance !? …Je suis curieux.**

**_Parce qu'il a demandé. Mais tu sais, j'aurais vu personne d'autres à qui m'associer. J'ai confiance en Traffy et puis, on s'amuse bien tous ensemble. Tu es toujours en colère contre lui !? Tu devrais te réconcilier avec lui, si tu veux mon avis.**

**_ …J'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Luffy. **

**_ Comme tu veux mais je ne veux rien entendre d'autre. Bon, j'y vais alors, j'ai un petit creux ! **

Laissant son frère partir hors de son champ de vision, le blondin soupir et se laisse aller sur la banquette du salon.  
Il a l'impression d'être obsédé par ce médecin et ça l'emmerde. Frottant son visage pour effacer ses songes, il soupir bruyamment et ne s'attend surement pas à être emmerdé maintenant.  
Pourtant et quand il ouvre les yeux, il tombe nez à nez avec son « coup d'un soir ».  
Les bras chargés, Sabo a l'impression d'être ignoré par le vert qui contourne le large aquarium pour déposer des caisses.  
Que fait-il donc !? Et pourquoi se retrouve-t-il ici !?  
Le suivant du regard sans pour autant se rendre compte de son acte, sa lèvre se pince et ses sourcils se froncent, à croire qu'il a encore des choses à dire.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça !?**

**_ Sanji-senpai m'a dit de ranger ça dans la réserve. Pourquoi !?**

**_ …Bien, j'me demande ce que peut faire le cuisinier avec des éprouvettes et des choses inflammables. **

**_ Oh ça, c'est parce que Law-senpai m'a demandé de le mettre dans l'infirmerie. …Quelque chose ne va pas, Sabo-san !?**

Les poings resserrés sous la table, le regard ne peut pas être plus noir que maintenant.  
Voyant cette chose, Bartolomeo s'approche du blond et s'assoit près de celui-ci. Il a envie de le taquiner, de l'énerver encore plus.  
Passant un bras derrière les épaules du révolutionnaire, un sourire se dessine sur la frimousse du vert mais une frappe arrête l'avancée.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui !? Encore occupé de mettre sa langue au fond de ta gorge. **

**_ Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai été très sage. **

**_ Comment peux-tu parler avec ça en sachant qu'il use de son cul pour-**

**_ Sabo-san, ce n'est pas bien de parler de ce que tu ne sais pas. Law-senpai n'est pas comme tu crois qu'il est. Peut-être que si tu parlais avec lui, tu saurais… .**

**_ Ne t'approche pas de lui. Tu sais qu'il fait la même chose avec Zoro et l'autre là, le cook de Luffy. Bientôt, tout le bateau lui sera passé dessus.**

Attrapant le col du doré, le rookie l'attire à lui et le regarde méchamment.  
Il n'aime pas les propos qu'il entend et ne comprend pas cette méchanceté gratuite envers une personne qu'il apprécie et qui l'aide.  
C'est vrai que tout ou presque est de sa faute puisqu'il a tourné certaine chose en sa faveur mais il n'en peut plus. C'est même lui qui a embrassé le Doc' juste pour embêter celui-ci face à lui.

**_ Arrête ça. Je ne vais pas te laisser dire des trucs comme ça. Il ne t'a rien fait, c'est moi qui l'a embarqué là-dedans et personne d'autre ! Alors si tu es jaloux Sabo-san, prend-t'en à moi. C'est parce que tu es jaloux que tu le déteste, non. …Donc, venge-toi sur moi ou alors, tu veux que je te montre comment faire !?**

L'un en face de l'autre, les regards noirs sont intenses et accrochant les poignets du Kannibal, Sabo essaie de se défaire de cette prise.  
Il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend. Comment ce foutu rookie peut-il lui parler ainsi ! Lui, jaloux !? Et puis quoi encore ! Bordel, non. Il ne l'est pas. Il ne veut pas l'être. …Il l'est, assurément.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il veut s'éloigner du plus grand, pour ne pas montrer ses joues qui s'échauffent au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passent.

**_ Dégage ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.**

**_ Soit franc, tu me veux non, Sabo-san !? Tu as envie de moi. …En tout cas, moi, j'ai envie de toi alors arrête de t'en prendre à mes amis. N'étale pas ta frustration sur eux. Si tu me veux, vient juste me voir sur mon bateau. Je t'attendrais.**

Les mots terminés, Bartolomeo capture les lèvres du blondinet et lui dévore les lèvres. Il les marque et les goute avec plaisir.  
Il prend le pas sur la situation et savourant le baiser voler, le révolutionnaire n'a même pas l'idée de se débattre qu'il participe langoureusement à cet échange et grimpe même sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas lâcher ces lèvres avides.  
Pourtant, 'Romeo est bien décidé à le frustrer. C'est pour cette seule chose, qu'il éloigne le blondin et sourit sournoisement.  
Et gardant en main, le visage déboussolé de Sabo, le « petit » vert quitte la pièce dans une dernière phrase.

**_ Maintenant tu m'excuses, Sanji-senpai a encore besoin de moi. Et ne t'avise plus d'emmerder Law-senpai, attaque-toi à moi. Après tout, c'est moi que tu veux alors ne regarde que moi, Sabo-san.**

Dérouté par les mots, les actes et la façon dont le capitaine des Barto Club lui a parlé, le frère du Mugiwara reste sans voix et étrangement calme.  
C'est bizarre, son cœur est comme « paisible » et affolé alors qu'il y a des minutes encore, il sentait cette colère l'envahir et le ronger petit à petit.  
Serait-il réellement jaloux de ce médecin !? Certainement mais, ce noiraud joue tellement avec ce vert…, c'est normal après tout, non !?  
Mordant sa lèvre et goutant encore ce baiser apprécié par ses sens, à l'instant, il se promet de prendre l'autre aux mots. Il va se venger sur cet homme à crête.  
Derrière la porte et rejoignant la cuisine tout en sifflotant, Bartolomeo accourt légèrement vers un Luffy excité et si son large sourire se montre, il ne remarque pas une mine sombre accoté à une coque.

… .

C'est n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui se passe, c'est n'importe quoi.  
Il le sait et il ne comprend pas. Tout ça est incompréhensible pour lui et pour ce qu'il croit.  
Tout va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour ce qu'il veut faire. Il n'est impliqué dans rien et pourtant, il a cette horrible impression d'être au milieu de tout.  
Alors que lui, tout ce qu'il veut…, tout ce qu'il veut –_juste un peu_- c'est de la chaleur.  
Un endroit paisible ou se reposer. Un endroit calme que personne ne pourraient enfreindre.  
Il n'aime pas les problèmes. Il déteste ce genre de chose –_même quand il les provoque_- et là, cette chose à l'air d'aller beaucoup trop loin.  
Tout est beaucoup trop, insensé pour qu'il soit l'auteur d'un tel « complot », s'il peut l'appeler ainsi.  
Alors s'il reste là, à observer les résultats de ces quelques expériences en cours, c'est pour se reposer l'esprit et le corps.

Il aurait aimé resté ordinaire. Égoïste. Hors de contrôle. Impassible. …Et froid.  
Mais, comme pour contre carré ses plans, ce bateau a eu de l'influence sur lui. Une influence néfaste, il en est sûr.  
Épiant le goutte à goutte tomber paisiblement dans ce flacon, l'ébène pince sa lèvre de trop de question. Il a choisi de monter sur ce navire et il connaissait les risques.  
Il connaissait les risques à la seconde ou il les a rencontrés –_ou il l'a rencontré_-. C'est donc, peut-être de sa faute si tout lui revient aujourd'hui.  
Pour commencer, il n'aurait pas dû les mener dans « sa » guerre contre 'Mingo, il n'aurait pas dû s'occuper des blessures de ce vert, il n'aurait pas dû se préoccuper de son état et, il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher à chacun d'entre eux. …A lui, particulièrement.  
Il n'aurait pas dû coucher avec le Roronoa. Il le sait mais, même s'il le sait, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore.

C'est mal. Tellement mal qu'il se sent coupable et il en marre de cette culpabilité idiote.  
Parfois, ce noiraud se traite mentalement d'idiot et d'abruti et d'autres fois –_comme là_-, il se dit simplement que s'éloigner est la meilleure solution.  
Ne plus rien dire, ne plus rien faire. Ne plus parler, ne plus regarder.  
Soupirant de ses pensées, il remet en place ses cheveux en désordre et ne fait pas attention à la personne qui vient de faire irruption.  
Il s'en fout un peu à dire vrai et si une pensée lui traverse l'esprit, il se dit qu'à cet instant, ça serait le meilleur des réconforts.  
Il aimerait avoir une main chaude qu'il l'embête pour évacuer toutes ses pensées tordues. Et rien que ça –_pour lui_- c'est une pensée plus que tordue.

**_ Trafalgar, tu as besoin d'aide !? …Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin en tout cas.**

Relevant la tête –_ou la baissant, plutôt_-, un sourcil se hausse s'en être vu.  
S'éloignant légèrement de la table à l'aide de ses bras, il s'étire par la même occasion et observe le petit tanuki s'installer face à lui.

**_ Que fais-tu ici, Tony-ya~ !? …Tu peux prendre ça, là.**

**_ Eh bien, je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien discuter avec toi. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire des recherches ensemble.**

**_ Effectivement. …Tony-ya~, jettes-tu toutes tes expériences ratées ou imparfaites !?**

Étonné de la question alors que le petit animal était occupé d'étudier toutes les éprouvettes, il lève son nez pour observer Law.  
Rare sont les fois où ce chirurgien lui demande expressément quelque chose et il en est très heureux.  
Déposant l'éprouvette agrippée à son sabot, il note le changement de couleur et échauffe sa voix.

**_ Non, j'essaie toujours de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et de la rendre le meilleur possible. Et puis tu sais, tout ce qui est imparfait est parfois bon à prendre. Le premier médicament que j'ai créé avait eu des effets secondaires mais au final, j'ai réussis à soigner mon premier patient.**

Les aciers du chirurgien scannent le médecin du Sunny et réfléchissant à ses paroles, un fin sourire lui arrive. Il ne se voit pas mais dans sa tête, un truc le rend plus posée.  
…Donc, il ne doit pas tout jeter d'un revers de main, voilà ce que dit Tony Tony Chopper. Il ne va donc pas renier ce bretteur pour qui son corps tend à avoir un faible.  
Peut-être…, qu'il peut faire ce genre de chose après tout, jusqu'à rendre parfait le projet Roronoa même s'il ne l'a jamais été.  
Pour Trafalgar, le sabreur est la seule chose incontrôlable de sa vie et s'il aurait aimé s'en éloigner, il remarque à l'instant que quoi qu'il fasse, très souvent, tout revient à ce vert.

**_ Tu es un bon médecin, Tony-ya~ **

**_ A qui dis-tu qu'il est un bon médecin, Trafalgar. La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. **

Se dandinant sur place, à cause d'un compliment pensé, Chopper rougit et laisse de petit couinement mignon s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Souriant de cette réaction, ses nakamas lui manque –_un en particulier, tout aussi doux que ce tanuki_- mais ne laissant rien paraitre, le Doc' se reprend en main et calme les ardeurs du renne.  
Quelque part, son cœur s'est calmé d'une inexplicable façon. Et quand il rencontrera le Kannibal, il se promet de ne rien omettre, de ne plus être vague et de parler franchement.  
De cesser ces rencontres idiotes et sans sens. Il ne veut pas aider. Il n'est pas de ce genre-là alors, il va redevenir solitaire au plus vite.  
Il préfère, fermer les yeux. Penser à ses futures expériences. Et discuter de temps à autre avec un sabreur qui le fait changer de caractère.

… **.**

**_ Pourquoi es-tu là !? Ne vois-tu pas que tu gênes, Roronoa-ya~.**

Le gêner !? Est-il vraiment sérieux.  
Il va le frapper. Il va l'assassiner s'il est réellement sérieux. …Il ne peut pas l'être. L'est-il !?  
Gardant ses yeux rivés sur le médecin, ses poings se serrent et il fait un autre pas. Un autre pas jusqu'à arriver à cette saleté de noiraud pour l'agripper.  
L'agripper et l'arracher des mains de cet enfoiré.  
Que fait-il dans le labo de ce Doc', avec son Doc' ! En plein milieu de la nuit –_ou soirée_- !

**_ Dégage d'ici, putain d'enfoiré ! **

Ne comprenant pas la réaction excessive du sabreur, le rookie s'en va. Se sentant menacé d'une aura et d'un coup qu'il pourrait recevoir dans les secondes –_et même s'il se sent coupable de laisser le noiraud avec le vert, il se dit, qu'il pourra bien se racheter plus tard-._  
La porte claque, la prise est resserrée sur le bras d'un médecin pour ensuite, éloigner celui-ci et le balancer contre l'un des meubles de la pièce.  
Et sans avoir le temps d'esquiver, le bretteur frappe le visage de Trafalgar de plein fouet. Son revers fait mal et il n'est pas retenu.

**_ T'es quoi !? Un genre de pute, Law !**

Se retenant au meuble derrière lui et essuyant sa lèvre blessée, il n'a le temps de rien d'autre que ses bras –_ou plutôt ses mains_- se font bloquer dans son dos.  
Les tenants fermement –_déformant les tatouages du noiraud_-, Zoro fait mal –_certainement exprès_- parce qu'il veut faire mal.  
Parce qu'il a toute cette rage en lui et qu'il a besoin de l'évacuer.  
Tordant toujours plus le bras du chirurgien, des gémissements essaient de se taire –_de rester secret_-.

**_ Répond bordel ! T'es quoi !? T'aime tant que ça te faire baiser ! Tu t'en fous de qui s'est, pourvu qu'on te remplisse c'est ça ! …Putain, répond ! **

Frappant l'arrière de sa nuque à l'aide de son coude, il fait intentionnellement mal cette fois et continuant de retenir ces bras à l'arrière, un craquement se fait entendre.  
Un genre de déchirure au niveau de l'épaule alors que des doigts continuent d'être resserrés.  
Il ne veut pas imaginer ce médecin écarté les jambes pour un autre que lui. …Ce n'est pas possible.

**_ Ro-ronoa-ya~ …arr-ête.**

**_ Que j'arrête. Il allait bien te baiser l'autre là, pas vrai ! **

Faisant faire un demi-tour au médecin pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui, il lui attrape la mâchoire et le force à partager un baiser juste avant de le jeter sur le bureau.  
Se relevant avant que le vert ne puisse réengager son attaque, il se fait contrer, frapper au visage et coincé à même le sol.  
Ensuite et parce que son bras le fait souffrir et que ça résonne dans sa tête, il n'est plus réellement apte à repousser son assaillant. …Il ne comprend pas. …Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait.  
Les accusations sont insensées. …Ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne peut être compris.  
Et si un gémissement sort d'entre ses lèvres à cause de tout un tas de chose. A cause de son épaule certainement déboiter, à cause de cette main qui enserre sa gorge et à cause de cette pénétration forcée.  
Il essaie de repousser l'algue mais, il n'arrive à rien.  
Des larmes apparaissent sur ses joues, ses prunelles embuées essaient de voir le bretteur et quand sa gorge est relâchée, il tousse pour retrouver un peu d'air.

**_ …Zo-ro~ …ngh~ **

Relevant le médecin en tirant sur son poignet, il le garde au bout de sa verge et plaque son dos contre l'un des murs sans aucunes douceurs.  
Inconsciemment, le bras du médecin –_encore valide_- fait le tour de la nuque de Zoro et ne suivant même pas les à-coups donnés, il resserre sa prise sur les épaules du vert et essaie de comprendre cet acharnement sur sa personne.  
…Qu'a-t-il fait !? Rien. Il en est sûr.  
Hargneux et en même temps colérique de sa vision, des mots entendus et de ses songes, il soutient le capitaine de Hearts comme un rien.  
Ses doigts bien ancrés sur ces fesses qu'il maintient, il pénètre toujours plus fortement cette intimité alors que ses dents mordent avec sauvageries la peau découverte de Trafalgar.  
Il veut que ce médecin lui appartienne. Rien d'autre et pour ça, il doit le marquer, lui faire comprendre et faire comprendre à tout le monde, que ce médecin est le sien.

**_ Zoro…~ **

Ce n'est pas cette voix qu'il veut entendre.  
Ou si…, il ne sait pas. Il doit faire mal. C'est plus fort que lui. Lui faire mal pour que ce chirurgien ne pense qu'à lui.

**_ Zoro~… **

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotement. Un murmure près d'une oreille qui commence à entendre le mot. Le prénom susurré.  
Et doucement, cette voix s'immisce dans les pensées du vert qui marque encore cette peau de ces morsures et frappe le fessier de son membre assoiffé.

**_ …Zoro hn~**

Accrochant quelques mèches herbeuses, le souffle du Doc est saccadé et serrant les dents, il laisse échapper un gémissement quand ses épaules percutent le mur qui le retient.  
Mordant sa propre chair, il se laisse aller dans les bras du bretteur et s'y abandonne. Il n'a plus la force de lutter.  
Il veut juste…, raisonner son partenaire incontrôlable.

**_ Zoro… …**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

Voilà voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'hésitais sur le rating!? Je ne savais pas lequel mettre donc, j'ai pris les deux.

La semaine prochaine, la suite évidemment. En attendant, je vous laisse cogiter la-dessus. Je vous embrasse!

**L.**


End file.
